


You Turn Me On!?

by FreedomHatesPeace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Names, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Brotherly Love, Character Development, Cock Worship, Comfort/Angst, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foiled Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Happy, Happy Ending, High School, Horny Teenagers, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Masturbation, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Photographs, Romance, Sexy Times, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sports, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Thighs, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Volleyball, thigh kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomHatesPeace/pseuds/FreedomHatesPeace
Summary: (Y/n) is saved by her school's volleyball captain after having her heart broken and now their worlds have collided in tumbling mess of fluff and angst.Whenever she is around Bokuto, she gets turned on!? How does our shy and innocent reader handle her encounters with the beloved owl? A girl full of insecurities, mingling with a boy full of confidence (Featuring bitter exes, jealous rivals and a touch of forbidden romance, maybe?)Bokuto wants nothing more than to protect her and see her smile. (Y/N) wants the same. But theres something keeping them apart. Will they be able to overcome it?NOTE: The official story is over but I have started posting additional oneshots/smutshots with this couple. They arent  part of the main book but loosely related so these one shots could be read separately but it'd make more sense if you read my story :D
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1: How to Deal With a "Scumbag Pig"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction bc why not? Im open to constructive criticism so feel free to tell me where I can improve.
> 
> This story will contain 18+ themes, (fyi there will be smut in later chapters, if people like this story).  
> Featuring my own OCs such as Shinso (the possessive ex-boyfriend), Miss Rinka (the slutty teaching assistant) and maybe a few more in future chapters.
> 
> This is a story about the gift of friendship, new experiences and overcoming obstacles.
> 
> ⚠️Warnings⚠️ 
> 
> .Smut  
> .Attempted harrasment in future chapters  
> .Stalking  
> .Jealousy  
> .Cheating  
> .Angst (but the ending will be happy, maybe? 👀)

(Y/N) lay on the damp grass and tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt a surge of emotions after the scene she witnessed. Being a shy girl with a timid nature, (Y/N) was known as the nicest girls in her school. Often helping others whether it was cleaning up after school, lending her notes, never swearing or ever losing her temper. This was the main problem she faced, she was too scared to say no to people. Too scared to hurt someones feeling therefore in the end, she always suffered.

(Y/N) wiped the flowing tears with the sleeve of her uniform blazer. She stared at her bruised wrist as she recalled the crazy events earlier this evening.

\---------‐----------------------------------------------------------

'Where is he? Shinso said he was going to walk me home today...' 

(Y/N) sighed, she quietly waited with her back against the school wall, kindly nodding back at passing by students biding her farewell as they made their ways home. After 10 more minutes, she became impatient and headed back into the school. 

'Where could he be.....?'

Quietly through the science department's corridors, she almost gave up....

"Ah!"

"Ssssh"

And then giggles...

(Y/N) felt her heart race, were students messing around after school? She often heard rumours of naughty shennanigans taking place during lunch hours or after school hours. She quietly crept up to the room containing the source of those lewd noises. She silently slid open the sliding door just a crack and peeked. 

Her eyes widended as she gasped. Her first boyfriend, the guy who coaxed her onto the school roof at the end of their second year, the one who spat out an emotional love filled confession... was currently thrusting deep inside the teaching assistant Miss Rinka, right there on the desk. Miss Rinka was only a year older and graduated from the same school the year prior and here she was, shamelessly banging (Y/n)'s (soon to be, ex) boyfriend. 

Shinso hearing the gasp, stopped his actions as he looked up, eyes widening as he saw the painful expression on his girlfriend's face. Miss Rinka confused at first until she followed Shinso's gaze, saw the poor girl and looked at her in pity.

"(Y/N)!!!! Th-Thi-this isnt what it looks like!"

Pulling himself out with lightening speed and trying to pull up his pants to conceal his shame. (Y/n) didnt hesitate as she turned around and ran away as fast as she could. She was in shock, this was her Shinso, the boy who took pride in being her first boyfriend, her first kiss... She couldnt believe what she had witnessed. 

She could hear him chasing behind her and she didnt want to face him. With her blurry vision, she ran as fast as she could outside the school building, her heart thumping loudly. That was when she spotted the volleyball gym across the building. Without hesitation, she ran straight in there, not realising that there was practice going on.

The boys volleyball team was startled as the door suddenly slammed open. Bokuto and Akaashi stared at the sobbing student as she darted straight into the storage room and slammed the door shut. Everyone stopped their practice, unsure of what they just witnessed.

"Um guys, did anyone else just see a crying chick, freak out and lock herself in the storage room?" Konoha asked his teammates

Everyone was still shocked at the scene that happened before them. Bokuto felt bad, he wanted to know why this girl was crying and why she locked herself in the storage room. He was about to make his way there until Yukie stopped him

"Hey captain, I think you should leave her be. Give her some space. Ill talk to her, girl to girl y'know" she said before walking to the storage room amd shutting the door behind her, leaving all the boys staring at the door.

The male students all sweat dropped at the weirdness unfolding around them. Bokuto couldnt help but stare at the closed door, curiosity over coming him but respecting Yukie's words, he ignored it and continued with his training. 

Inside the storage room, (Y/N) had her back against the folded yoga mats as she hugged her knees and sniffled quietly. She was startled when she felt a hand of her shoulder and looked up to see another girl looking at her.

'Hey there, whats wrong? You scared the boys volleyball team y'know....with that dramatic entrance. Talk to me, maybe I can help you. Name's Yukie by the way' she said with a grin.

(Y/n) felt her cheeks get warmer as she hugged her legs and looked at her shoes...

"...(y/n)... im (y/n). Im sorry for disturbing everyone, Ill leave." She was about to get up before Yukie grabbed her wrist and made her sit back down.

"(Y/N) eh? I dont think so. What happened? Talk to me"

(Y/N) bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I saw my boyfriend fucking the assistant science teacher... he saw me and hes trying to find me.. I dont want him to find me. Im so upset because all this time he said its okay that Im a virgin, that he was my first boyfriend and he wouldnt pressure me and would wait till Im ready, you know. Hes been staying late after school for weeks now so Im guessing thats why he hasnt been pressuring me because his urges have been getting satisfied" she rambled, saying more than she intended to due to these overwhelming emotions.

Yukie rubbed the emotional girl's back and kept listening quietly as she got everything off her back.

"Hey now (y/n), be glad you caught him now before it was too late. We all have been there with cheating boyfriends.. me too. It sucks but you will find someone better and you will thank the stars that you didnt end up with that loser, Shinso". Yukie grinned at her new friend before standing up and extending her hand to the girl.

"C'mon lets head back out into the real world and not this dark scary storage closet. Why dont you watch our volleyball team practice, hmm? Itll help you keep your mind off things"

"Okay..." she agreed.

However the tiny bit of comfort she felt was short lived and when she stepped out, she was faced with a flustured Shinso who just entered the gym. She hid behind Yukie who started to understand who this stranger was.

"(Y/N) there you are! Come with me, we need to talk!" He marched upto her and harshly grabbed her wrist causing her to yelp out in pain

"L-let me ago. You're huring me!" She yelled as she tried pulling away.

She could feel her wrist bruising as Yukie tried to pry apart his hand from (y/n)'s wrist.

"Let go off her, you cheating scumbag pig! Go back to your hoe" Yukie yelled

(Y/n) could see the anger on Shinso's face as he lifted his hand, about to slap her.

"You fucking told on me, how could you, you bitch!!!" (Y/n) closed her eyes and braced herself but she felt the pressure on her wrist leave her as she opened her eyes and saw the scene before her.

The boys volleyball team had circled the quarrelling group. Yukie had her arms around the shivering girl's shoulder. In front of (y/n), a tall thick (AN: im sorry but i had to..) boy, was holding Shinso by his collar. Shinso was a few inches shorter, this resulted in his feet almost being lifted from the floor as the volleyball captains golden eyes pierced into his brown ones. 

"hey...hey...hey... do you know what I hate? I hate it when someone interrupts my volleyball practice and...." Bokuto brought Shinso closer to him as he began dragging the speechless boy to the entrance of the gym, as he continued.

"And... do you know what I hate the most?" This time he brought Shinso's face closer to his, his glare was super intense and intimadating that (Y/n) felt her heart skip a beat.

"I hate a man who makes a girl cry and I especially hate losers who try raising their hands against beautiful girls and not volleyballs" 

Before Shinso could respond, Bokuto chucked him out of the gym and slammed the door shut. There was pin drop silence. His team had never seen Bokuto be aggressive like that. (Y/n) stared at the boy's back before he turned around with a grin and stalked back to his group

"Alright guys, lets finish up practice! And you lil lady, should go ice that wrist" He grabbed her hand and began observing her bruised wrist.

"Tch, cant believe that guy would first cheat on a beauty like you and then hurt your lovely hands" he said.

(Y/N) felt herself blush as this handsome guy held her hand so casually. She couldnt help but stare at how large his hand was compared to hers. He looked so strong, so rough, so hot.....

'Omg, what am i thinking!? How can i be turned on by someone I just met!?" (AN: ngl this is what we all think when we see Bokuto)

Yukie was standing behind Bokuto and caught the shy girl's flustered reaction. She winked and pointed to Bokuto and quietly gave a thumbs up which caused (Y/n) to heat up more and pull her hand back.

"Um, tha-thank you for earlier! If you excuse me, I should go!" She stammered.

Bokuto was confused, before he could respond, the tiny girl ran out of the gym with lightening speed, leaving him behind in a trail of dust. Yukie was giggling as Akaashi stood next to them, not particularly interested. 

"Shes pretty cute, isnt she, Bokuto?" Yukie asked.

Still staring at the gym doors, the only thing Bokuto could say was

"....yeah...." 

\--------------------‐----------------------------------------------

Getting up from the grassy field of the school grounds, (Y/n) made her way to the school gates to head home. She quickly splashed her face with water from a near by outdoor sink before leaving. However, she stopped in her tracks as she recognised Shinso standing by the gate waiting.

'Is he waiting for me? He looks very angry' 

She could tell he was fuming and she didnt know what to do. Backing away quietly, she would have to leave later. He would eventually tire and go home. 

(Y/N) turned around and immediatly collided into something warm and hard. She stumbled backwards and almost fell over before she was caught

"Whoa there lil lady, didnt mean to scare you but you looked like you needed help"

Her eyes shot open as she recognised that voice,

"B-Bo-bokuto senpai!!!" She yelled out as he just chuckled.

"Yup thats me, now tell me why are you still here?" 

Y/n's gaze dropped as she mumbled

"Shinso, is waiting by the gate. I cant leave"

Bokuto looked at the gate and sure enough, the slease bag was waiting there. Yukie had filled him in on what happened after Y/n ran away from the gym. 

"Come on y/n- chan, Ill walk you home!" 

She felt herself blush at how friendly he was, even though they just met today but Bokuto wrapped his arm around the surprised girl's shoulders as they made their way to the school gate. She looked down at the ground to avoid her ex-boyfriends gaze. What she didnt see was the harsh glare that Bokuto threw at him before they made their way down the road to the station.

Shinso's glare didnt waver as he continued staring down the empty road in front of him. His hand tightening into a fist...

Shinso wasnt going to let her go, not that easily.


	2. Chapter 2: Famished?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a slow paced story as Im not used to writing a romance 🤧😅 So ill be experimenting as the chapters go on. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short but I didnt want to drag it out.

Y/N felt like her heart was going to rip out of her chest. Bokuto's arm was still wrapped around her shoulders depsite being far from the school gates now. The streets were dimly lit but still hustling and bustling with office workers who had just gotten off work, heading into the bars and cafes around them. 

Y/N looked up at the taller boy, he was looking straight ahead with a grin on his face. 

'Why is he so happy?' She thought.

She stopped walking and a confused Bokuto looked at her. 

"Hey, whats wrong? Is your arm still hurting?" He asked.

Y/N was not used to interacting with other guys. She only used to speak to Shinso and he never liked it when another guy tried to speak to her. He would always get jealous. And now, here she was, walking home with another boy. A sports teams captain to top it off and he oozed nothing but kindess. Why was he being nice to someone like her? She had done nothing but been a nuisance to him and his friends since they met. Bokuto was a bit odd but he had a pleasant aura.

'Huh!?'

She snapped out of her thoughts when suddenly his face was right in front of hers and she almost felt her soul leave her body when he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Nope, you dont seem to have a fever! You looked really red so I got worried". He stood tall again, as Y/N tried to regain her composure. She never had a guy, who wasnt Shinso so close to her before. These new momemts were leaving her feeling confused. Bokuto looked around, he wasnt very good at handling shy people, or more like, he was not used to handling shy people. She almost reminded him of Kenma. He decided he wanted to spend more time with her. With a grin, he continued

"Its around 8 o' clock , wanna grab a bite? I love this barbeque joint around the corner! Lets go, it will be my treat!" 

He looked at the brunette again as she fiddled with the ends of her long wavy hair. She looked nervous. After a minute of silence, Bokuto felt like maybe he had pushed his luck and was about to apologise for being so forward.

"Okay... but its my treat.. because you saved me twice today... Bokuto senpai..."

Bokuto raised his brows and his grin widened. She finally looked him in the eyes. He took note of how lovely and green her eyes were. So unusual. Now that he got a good look at her face, without it being tear streaked or looking at the ground. He felt his heart flutter when she called him senpai. It was super cute and she was indeed, a beauty. He felt like he could stare at her all day and night. 

They reached the restarant and before the entered, Bokuto eyes widended and he yelled,

"Stop!" 

Startled, Y/N jumped back a little and looked around worried that she missed something. Maybe he was just playing a prank on her, maybe this was all a joke and he didnt want to eat with her. She was left speechless when Bokuto bowed in front of her and then extended his hand out. His cheeks were red and he avoided eye contact with her.

Y/n was very confused.

"Um, senpai is everything alright?"

He looked very dissapointed and Y/N couldve sworn his hair had drooped down a bit to match his sulky mood.

"Gomen Y/N chan, but I realised we have never spoken before and I never properly introduced myself to you. I feel like such an idiot, I shouldve done this earlier! I'm Bokuto Koutaro, I'm a third year and the ace and captain of the volleyball team... which you probably already know" he ended with a proud look.

Y/n was left dumfounded. He had gotten upset because he forgot to introduce himself to her and she had panicked for no reason. She burst out laughing, surprising both him and herself. As he joined in laughing with her. 

Still giggling, she felt more comfortable to talk to him. She grasped his out stretched hand and shook it gently. Both of them, felt a tingle from the skin to skin contact but ignored the feeling.

"Im (L/N) (F/N), Im also in third year, I dont really have any special skills or talents. Im part of the art club. If that matters?" She responded. 

Bokuto chuckled and moved aside the restarant's curtain for her to walk in

"Well, (L/N) (F/N) who is part of the art club. Why dont you come and watch me play volleyball and Ill come check out your art work. By the way, do not say you're talentless, I think you underestimate yourself alot." 

Her eyes widened. No one had ever told her that, no one had ever noticed. Less than 8 hours of meeting this guy and he already understands her more than anyone else had. Maybe he was not so bad afterall. She smiled gently at the owl boy, making his heart flutter once again and said,

"Come on senpai, lets go eat, im famished!"

With that, she walked in as Bokuto stared at her form, confused with his emotions. He just met her but he wanted to be with her for as long as he could.

"Famished? Gotta ask Akaashi what that means. Gonna use it in a sentence next time!" 

Bokuto said to himself before inhaling the delicious bbq arouma around him as he happily trailed behind his new friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if this story is worth continuing... Im not so sure im doing a good job writing a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Dub/Non-Con in this chapter  
> Angst  
> Abusive behaviour  
> Harrassment

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Bokuto had last seen his mousy new interest. His friends noticed his shorter than usual attention span on the court and his mood could have been better. Akaashi raised his brow as Bokuto let out a frustrated whine as another serve didnt make it over the net. Yukie looked at Akaashi, both sharing understanding glances. She stood up and bounced over to the boys announcing a water break. As the other members grumbled about Bokuto's moodiness, they made their way to their bottles. Yukie and Akaashi stood in front of Bokuto preventing him from going to get his own bottle.

"Bokuto... whats going on? You're more emo than usual" Yukie claimed as Akaashi hummed in approval.

"You keep looking into the stands, every time you step into the gym. Who are you looking for?" Akaashi blatantly asked.

Bokuto immediatly stood alert from his slumping state, scaring his friends as they took a step back in impulse. His face was red as he whined in despair.

"Its been a week and she still hasnt come to watch me practice!!!! We had so much fun on our date last week. I thought she liked me." He whined.

Akaashi sighed and looked at Yukie.

"Bokuto's weakness number 37: If he becomes too fixated on one thing, he'll completely forget how to do anything else.... Are you talking about that girl?" He asked. Yukie was confused, looking between the boys.

"EH!? You like someone Bokuto, who!?" 

"Do you remember that girl that you had to console in the storage room last week? Her." Akaashi answered before Yukie let out a confused scream.

"HOW!? You went on a date already? When!?" 

Bokuto blushed and let out a silly grin while he rubbed the back of his dyed hair. He looked at his friends before giving a thumbs up. 

"The day when I threw her ex-boyfriend out of the gym. After practice I found her hiding behind a wall because that creep was waiting for her at the school gate so I offered to walk her home. She was quiet and sad so I asked her to grab dinner with me because I wanted to make her happy." 

Yukie eyes were wide and sparkled in excitment as she grabbed Akaashi in excitment and got closer to the owl.

"Go on!!!" 

Bokuto let out a shy chuckle before continuing

"She agreed but said it was her treat because I saved her twice. We had dinner and she told me about her ex, that psycho Shinso Something. She was laughing at my jokes that night and she even loved the Yakinku! I thought we had a great date and I even asked her to see me practice and that I'll visit her in the art club but she still hasnt come!!!" He whines again

Yukie let out a sigh and face palmed, her eye twitching.

"Bokuto... that was not a date.. she literally broke up with her FIRST ever boyfriend an hour before you met... She agreed to eat dinner with you because you helped her out. YOU FOOL!!!" Yukie blurted before smacking his bicep causing Bokuto's eyes to twitch.

"But she said she would come and watch me practice..."

Akaashi put his hand on Bokuto's shoulder as he gave his input..

"But senpai, you also said you would visit her in the art department, right? So, have you?" 

Bokuto's friends watched the gears tick in the captains head as his face went from utter confusion to realisation in the span of 30 seconds. 

"Hey hey hey!!! Thats a great idea Akaashi. She will be famished to see me!" He burst out grinning.

Akaashi closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"That was incorrect Bokuto senpai. Famished means starving... super hungry..." Akaashi watched his friend sweat drop as Yukie continued 

"Anyways Bokuto, why dont you go visit her in the art department and ask her for her number. She doesnt seem to have a personality like your exes had. She seems more shy and reserved. Be yourself but maybe tone down the excitment a teeny bit. She's dated only one guy before you and he was an asshole. I wont tell you what we spoke about in the storage room (girl code, lol) but I can tell you this much, she's very innocent." 

Bokuto let out a happy filled grin as he called his team back to start practice again. This time he got his mojo back because he was going to see her at the art department.

Meanwhile: 

(Y/N) quietly sat by herself on the staircase leading to the rooftop as she quietly munched on her homemade bento. She was avoiding Shinso. He was always looking for her during free hours or before and after classes. The stress of confronting him and the memories of his violent behaviour cause her to clench her teeth as she slammed her partly eaten bento shut. Looking at her wrist, the bruises had faded but she could faintly make out the finger marks. 

It sucked to spend her breaks alone and she wanted nothing more than to sit in art room but Shinso knew she liked it there and she was afraid he would corner her in there. The other art members signed in the club just to have a free period but not (Y/N), she geninuely loved to paint and draw. She always felt so free and she liked it when others would stop and to compliment her work. Another memory flashed before her eyes.

She stopped painting at the art department at the beginning of third year when Shinso came into the art department, at the same time two male students were appreciating her artwork and were gushing to her. She remembered it was a hot day and she took off her blazer. (Y/N) was aware and self concious about her bust size being slightly above other girls in her school and she always felt comfortable in her blazer as it covered her. After the two boys left, he grabbed her jaw and made her look into his eyes. 

"Wear your blazer next time, theyre only being nice because theyre after your body. Your art isnt that great anyways, why dont you come spend time with me instead? This way I can keep you away from perverts, eyeing you hungrily. You're to naive to notice." His thumb rubbed her bottom lip before he pulled her into a slightly aggressive kiss. When he pulled away, he grabbed her blazer and drapped it on her shoulder. 

"Lets go babe, dont waste your time here..." 

They left the room and she was too nervous to go back since. 

Y/N snapped back to reality as she sighed and got up. She missed the art room and maybe Shinso wouldnt be there, he might think she was not interested in painting anymore to go there. 

Y/N groaned as suddenly familiar golden eyes came to her mind.

"I told him that Im still in the art club... and I still havent seen him practice..." she mumbled to herself as she made her way to the art room. She remembered that unexpected dinner she had with Bokuto. 

She was so nervous at first and then a minute later, he had her into a giggling mess because his jokes were awful but he executed them hillariously. She remembered when Bokuto had again grabbed her wrist which caused her to stop giggling.

Bokuto clicked his tongue in annoyance and his fingers grazed her wrist, back and forth, delicately. He was staring at the red marks turning darker. 

"I still cant believe he hurt you. Does it hurt when you move it" he asked 

Y/N's face flushed, the way his rough fingers rubbed her wrists so gently as if he was afraid he would break her. He scanned the table before grinning at the small ice bucket on the side of it. His hand left hers as he plucked out an ice cube and brought it back to her wrist. She gasped as the cold cube was being rubbed softly against her skin. The cube was melting fast and she suspected it was because her body temperature has rised the moment he touched her. 

She felt herself throb between her legs, eyes widening as this was an unfamiliar sensation and she didnt know how to handle it. She clenched her legs and bit her lower lip slightly... what was going on? 

"... you're wet.." 

Her eyes widened as she snapped back to reality and saw Bokuto was staring at her.

"Im sorry?" 

Bokuto was confused before he grabbed a napkin and dabbed her now damp arm and sleeve. 

"I said, Im sorry that you're wet, because the ice melted" he grinned.

Y/N felt like she wouldve died if Bokuto realised what she was thinking. He indirectly teased her without knowing it. Shinso had never made her feel like that, once. He had always pressured her into erotic situations and they were never pleasant. She was thankful, she didnt give in to his temptations. She was always lowkey scared to undress in front of him. 

The only reason he respected her enough to wait for when she was ready was because he..... 

"Oof!" Y/N snapped from her thoughts as collided into someone as she almost fell to the ground before they grabbed her steady. 

"I got you, Y/N. You alright? Ive been looking for you everywhere, we need to talk." 

Y/N felt her heart stop as she met the familiar gaze of Shinso. He looked so sincere as he calmly smiled at her. His grip on her tightened. 

Panicking she tried pulling away but he pushed her against the wall, trapping her between his arms. Being a girl just shy of 5'3, she trembled below the taller boy. 

"Ju-just leave me alone, Shinso. I dont want to talk to you again. We dont need to talk. You have someone else already, you dont need to talk about anything with me." 

He glared at her and grabbed her face causing her to let out a little yelp. His knee between her legs, barely grazing her between her legs. She felt tears prick and herself feel sick. No one comes to this floor during break hours. 

'I need to run away' she helplessly thought.

"Its so easy for you to say this shit Y/N when youve already replaced me with some shithead sports captain. You even went to dinner with him and...." he brought his knee higher grinding it into her as she let out a slight sob as he continued. 

"...you let him touch you so easily but you act like an uptight bitch with me. He cant have whats mine" he growled. One hand left the wall and was about to grope her chest before his weight was suddenly pulled off her and a loud smack echoed through the hallways.

Y/N had fallen to the ground, panting in panic as a shadow covered. She was pale in shock as there was a scuffle between Shinso and....

"Bokuto senpai..." she said in disbelief.

Sure enough, the frosted tip boy towered over a fallen Shinso who was clutching his face. His fist was clenched and ready to beat him once again before he felt someone grab his fist. Looking down, Bokuto snapped out of his aggression and became instantly concerned as he dropped to his knees and enveloped her in a hug. He quickly turned to confront Shinso but he had already scrabbled down the back staircase. In disbelief, he turned back to the shivering girl and kept hugging her.

"Hey, its okay. Im here now. Sorry, I took so long to come and see you but youre safe now, I promise. You can cry, its ok Y/N."

She felt like a weight had been lifted off her as she held onto him and let her tears fall.

"I was really scared!" she sobbed.

He shushed her and let her calm down in his arms a few minutes before he helped her up. His brought his school bag infront of him and grabbed his bottle, popping it open for her to drink from it. Bokuto's mind went back to Shinso. This was very bad, if was willing to go that far, who knows what else this guy was capable of? 

Bokuto snapped out of his thoughts as a still shaken Y/N thanked him. Her hands trembling as she passed the bottle back to him. Tucking it back into his bag, he grabbed her hand and gentley guided her into the art room. She felt herself panic slightly. No one was in there and she still didnt know him well enough to be alone with him after this incident occured.

Bokuto sensed her uneasiness as he stopped and stared at the scared girl. He let go of her hand and turned to her and said,

"I promise you, I will not touch you without your permission. I wont stoop to that guy's level. I will never hurt you, I swear. But Im worried he is gonna come after you again. I dont have any evidence to go to the principal..." 

"NO! Please dont get the teachers involved. His parents give funding to the school. The principal will never believe you and you will get expelled. Please dont senpai. I dont even come to the art club anymore because Shinso stopped me from coming!"she blurted out. She gasped as she realised she said too much.

Bokuto's face dropped in shock. "He stopped you from coming here...? Why would he do that!?"Bokuto yelled out in anger cause Y/N to flinch back slightly.

"Im sorry Y/N chan, I didnt mean to scare you but that makes me so mad!" 

"Its alright Bokuto senpai..."

Bokuto pouted as he looked at the dejected girl. He turned back towards the art room, looking at the supplies scattered around, taking note of the smell of turpentine and wood shavings. 

"Can I see some of your work please? I said I would come and see, so show me!" He asked her happily.

Y/N's heart raced. He wanted to see her work but Shinso said it sucked. What if Bokuto thought so too. She snapped out of her thoughts as said boy already made his way into the room and heading to her labelled art corner. In a panic, she quickly tried to follow him and stop him from seeing but she stopped im her tracks. He was already skimming through he old sketchbooks. Her heart was beating painfully fast, she was scared the ace could hear it. 

"Your art... its beautiful. Ive never seen someone draw like this" He flipped the page and came face to face with a crow drawn in charcoal. "Whoa!!! He looks so real. Y/N youre amazing! Shinso is an asshole. You have to keep drawing a-.... WOW!! DID YOU PAINT THAT?" He excitedly pointed to an unfinished canvas Y/N was working on before she left the club. 

Y/N once again, felt calm and shocked. He thought her work was beautiful. He actually took his time to comment on every drawing in her sketchpad and every canvas in his sight. 

"Bokuto..... thank you."

Bokuto's attention from her work was cut as he looked at her face and he almost dropped her sketchbook. Her sweet smiling face was illuminated in the glow of the setting sun. Her long wavy hair fluttered from the breeze through the window. 

"So beautiful..."he slipped.

"Hm? Did you say something?" 

Bokuto panicked and shook his head before changing the subject.

"Hey Y/N, why dont you draw in the volleyball gym during break hours. We all are there, Yukie too! She likes you and itll be fun. I wont distract you and you can draw in peace without having to worry about Shinso finding you again. Im worried he is gonna try something again so for the time being, can I walk you home too?"

"Bokuto senpai, Im flattered but I may be a nuisance and you cant walk me home after school. Itll be annoying for you!!!"

He grinned and responded,

"Actually, our houses are in the same direction, when I dropped you home that day, I realised your home comes ten minutes before mine. I live just a few streets away! You wont be nuisance, let me protect you. I dont want to see you get hurt."

Y/N blushed, maybe he was right. She didnt have many friends, people only came to her for help and she was too nervous to say no. This time, she knew she didnt want to say no. She gave him a bright smile which made him feel warm on the inside as she finally agreed. 

He helped her carry her supplies as they made their way to the gym. 

"Hey Y/N?" He asked as they walked. She hummed in response.

"C-Can I have your number!?" He asked a little too loudly, suprising her.

"Y-you know if youre ever in trouble or wanna talk. You can call me and Ill save you!" He tried justifying himself.

Looking at his red and flustered face. She giggled.

"Sure senpai, Id like that!" 

He stopped and asked her another question.

"C-Can I hold your hand too? If you dont mind, that is!"he asked more quietly but he heard him.

She kept quiet and a rejected Bokuto's shoulders were about to slump until he felt her fingers interwine with his as she pressed her sweaty palm against his equally sweaty palm. Her face was bright red and Bokuto could only grin in response as he squeezed her hand softly as they continued to the gym.

"Hey Y/N, did you eat yet? Im quite.. famished!" He asked, proud that he finally used the word right. Akaashi would be proud, he couldnt wait to tell him! 

"Oh! I have a bento I made, Im not so hungry so would you like to eat it?" Y/N took the cute bear patterned bento box from her bag amd handed it to him.

He was so happy, he got to hold her hand, get her number and now eat a bento she made, all in one day. Bokuto wanted to hug her so tightly, but he refrained and instead yelled out,

"HELL YEAH!" in happiness, leaving the poor girl to stare at him confused.


	4. Chapter 4: I Am Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this story :D this a fluffish chapter

Things between Bokuto and Y/N were getting better as the days went by. She would still get flustered by him sometimes, especially like right now. She watched the ace as he had stuck out his pink tongue in concentration as Akaashi set the ball towards him. Y/N lost focus on her sketchbook as she was mesmerized by the way he jumped in the air and slammed the ball over the net before letting out a victory cry and his famous strings if Hey, hey, heys. She was pulled from her thoughts when said captain turned from Akaashi and yelled at her from the court in excitment! 

"Y/n chan, did you see me!? Wasnt that awesome?" 

The other members of the team looked towards the girl and she felt her ears burning in embarrassment. She could only give a shy smile and a thumbs up but that was enough to keep the grin on the captain's face as he asked his bestfriend to set to him again. 

Pushing her hair behind an ear, she rested her chin in her palm as she focused on Bokuto once more. This time, she couldnt help but gaze at his arms. They were so thick and muscular. When he hugged her that day, she remembered how secure and safe she felt. He was indeed really strong. She stared at the unsuspecting captain's body longer. Her attention went to his legs this time. 

Once she became familiar with Bokuto, she realised how popular he was amongst some female students. She often heard girls who came to watch his practice, fawn over his body. Y/N being within ear shot, could always hear the lewd comments his secret admirers whispered amongst themselves. How they would love to be between his legs, or be trapped inside his arms or how they would love to have him pound into them until they were nothing but a pile of mush.

Still staring at Bokuto, she began to notice the drops of sweat trickling down his jaw and neck. She began imagining herself sitting on his lap, equally sweaty and he began grinded against her clothed entrance. Y/N felt herself pulsate slightly.

'WHOA!'

Y/N shook her head to extract the lewd thoughts from taking over her mind. She would be lying if she said she didnt feel the same as the other girls. Feeling ashamed at herself, she looked at her own trainers on her feet, telling herself to calm down.

'There's no way Bokuto would want me like that, hes being nice to me because of Shinso...' she thought sadly.

Shinso had stopped bothering her for the time being. He tried calling her and even texted her a few apologies but she ignored them and went on with her life. She still felt uneasy, but surely by now, he must have moved on.

Her thoughts were interupted when someone sat down next to her and put their arm around her.

"Hi Y/N!" You looked a little lost. Care to share, what or 'who' is on your mind?" Yukie said with a wink as she chugged some water from her bottle before putting it down, clasping her hands under her chin and looking eagerly as Y/N. 

"Yukie! Um no, I was just admiring how tough volleyball really is to play! Theyre all really working so hard, especially Boku-" she stopped herself before she could finishing saying his name. The cat was almost out of the bag. 

Yukie's cheshire grin widened as she brought Y/N closer to her. 

"Oh, I see whats going on. Do you like our captain? Y'know, I think you guys would look really good together. What do you think?"she asked. 

Y/N shyly pushed a giggling Yukie away before hiding her face in her hands.

"Y-Yu-yukie! Please stop teasing me. Besides, he's too good for someone like me. I could only bring him down" Y/n said quietly before hugging her knees. Yukie stop laughing and turned to the smaller girl.

"Hey now, the only person bringing you down is you, Y/n. We all really liked it since you have been coming around. Bokuto especially, he barely has a mood swing since youve started to come and watch him practice. He talks about you all the time on our group chats or whenever you aren't there. He may be a little all over the place but he definetly tries his best to make you comfortable around him. I think you need to start opening up a tiny bit to him."

Y/N began thinking about Yukie's words. She felt herself blush as she thought

'He talks about me on their group chat?  
!?'

Yukie was right, maybe Y/N was bringing herself down before even trying. I mean, he has made sure to walk her home after school and its been over a month now. Even her mother had become familiar with the boy, often inviting him inside but he always politely declined. This would lowkey dissapoint the girl but she didnt know how to change his mind nor did she want to be annoying and pressurise him. 

Y/N wanted to show Bokuto that she really appreciates him. She didnt know what to do. Yukie snapped her fingers in front of the timid girl's face causing her to squeak in embarrassment. 

"You zone out a lot, y'know? Hey Y/N are you free this weekend, wanna watch a movie together?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I dont mind Yukie. That would be nice!" Y/N felt happy. She couldnt remember the last time she had a girl's day with a friend however her happiness was shortlived and she went into shock as Yukie grinned and muttered a 'great' before yelling.

"BOKUTO, AKAASHI, WE ARE GONNA GO TO THE MOVIES ON SATURDAY, OKAAAY!?" 

Both boys were confused as they looked at the two bickering girls. Y/N was beet red and shaking her head at Yukie while the other girl just laughed. They couldnt hear the conversation between them but Bokuto was beyond excited.

"Hear that Akaashi!? We are gonna hang out this weekend! Oh yeah!! I am pumped!" Bokuto extended his fist in the air before bringing it down in a victory pose. Akaashi just hummed before glancing at Yukie who pointed to her phone quietly, at the same moment, Akaashi felt his pocket vibrate and he took his phone out.

"You and I are going to be 'busy' on Saturday. This is a plan to get Bokuto and lil baby Y/N to go out on a proper date 💅🏾She is very shy but I think shes excited.😁" -Yukie

Akaashi sighed, what was Yukie planning? 

Yukie grabbed Y/N by the shoulders with shaking excitment. 

"Let's buy some cute clothes for Saturday! I wanna see what you look like in a dress, I bet you'd be so cute. Lets go after school on Friday. Ill ask Kaori if she can cover for me. Shes been busy because of tests lately so she owes me one!" 

Y/n reluctantly agreed, Yukie was so nice to her and she couldnt help but feel annoyed at herself for not matching up to Yukie's excitment. Yukie always made an effort with her so surely she could reciprocate. 

Y/N turned her attention back at the ace. He was grinning and bouncing around a calm Akaashi. Y/N's shoulder perked up as Bokuto's eyes were suddenly looking at hers. Instead of his usual grin, Bokuto's cheeks were dusted pink and he gave the happiest smile she had ever seen on his face. His face radiated the words,

'I am so happy' and Y/N's face was burning as she couldnt help but giggle and give a little shy smile of her own.

She couldnt wait for Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5: One of Those Rare Moments

**Friday**

"Yukie!!! I dont think I can wear this... it doesnt suit me"

Y/N mumbled behind the changing curtain. She looked at herself in mirror in sheer exasperation. Yukie had forced her into a faded blue, (just above the knees) denim skirt with a white off-shoulder form fitted top. Y/n tugged the matching denim jacket onto her body to cover her chest. She felt vulgar.

Suddenly Yukie's head popped through the curtain and said girl, let out a chorus of oooos before inviting herself into the cramped changing room. Y/n let out a mortified yelp when Yukie tugged the jacket off her shoulders, Y/N could have sworn that Yukie's eyes almost popped ouy of her skull as she let out a whistle.

"Damn! I never really noticed because of the school blazer youre always hiding under. You've got such an amazing body Y/N. Look at those curves!!"

The shorter girl gasped as Yukie excitedly scanned her all over. She let out a small yelp when Yukie's hand collieded softly with Y/N's backside.

"I get you're uncomfortable and might feel like you're showing too much skin. So how about these jeans instead of this skirt? I definetly think you should stick to this top without the jacket! But I wont force you Y/N, you're choice."

"Thank you Yukie. I dont think I will wear a skirt like this, Ill go for the jeans...... and the jacket" She shlyly added at the end causing Yukie to sigh but give in to the girl.

Yukie quietly gathered the shorter girl's hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail and her eyes met Y/N's in the mirror.

"I hope one day you'll wear skirts like that, you honestly have an amazing body and I dont think you should hide it. The same with your face, you hide such prettiness away under this hair. Tie it up, once in a while" with that said, Yukie smiled at Y/N before heading back to the clothes section as Y/N looked at herself in the mirror.

The minute change in her hairstyle to be tied in a pony made the outfit look so much better. She focused on her legs. The skirt did make them look nice, she always wore thigh high socks with her school uniform. She never showed her skin unless she was swimming with her family. Y/N was conservative in the way she dressed unlike her sisters and mother, she was always hiding under baggy tops and pants. But now looking at her reflection, she remembered Yukie's words and felt a slight tinge of confidence in herself.

Bokuto's personality was nothing like Shinso's. He would not find her looking slutty in this, right? Its something her older sister would wear out with her friends. Her other sister was still being dressed by their mother. She was only 5 so it figures.

_'I trust Yukie and she's also gonna be there tomorrow, so it'll be fine. I am going to wear this outfit.'_

Y/N had changed into her uniform and clutched tomorrow's outfit in her hands. Just as she was leaving the changing room. She stopped and stared at the jeans hanging on the mirror, feeling hesitant for a few seconds before she shook her head and walked out towards the cashier. Yukie followed behind and realised Y/N was paying for the skirt! Both girls smiled at each other before Yukie suggested grabbing some dinner.

**Saturday**

Y/N walked towards the designated meet up spot, fifteen minutes earlier than intended. She was extremely nervous as she tugged her skirt down a bit in anticipation. Yukie was right about the weather being hot as she tied the jacket around her waist, feeling a little concious that people were staring at her chest but she tried to ignore it.

Unfortunately, to her dismay, two older boys made their way to her, asking her for her contact details. Y/N looked at the ground as she politely declined. One of the guys began pestering her and tried to force her into joining them for karaoke. Y/N was starting to get upset and tried to walk away.

Offended, the douchebag tried to grab her hand but was startled when another hand grasped his own.

"Oya? Since you're asking, I guess, I'll go to karaoke with you, will you treat me to some beef tongues too?"

Bokuto happily was holding both of the other guy's hands. Though he was calmly laughing as if this was a normal occurrence. He began shaking the shock strucken man's skinny arms back and forth, said man flinched and let out a whine when Bokuto gripped them harshly. Y/N and the other guy were simply standing there in astonishment, not knowing how to react to such a bizarre scene.

Both guys quickly walked away, muttering about what just took place. Bokuto kept watchful an eye on them until they turned around the corner before greeted Y/N sweetly. He stopped and stared at the girl, up and down before his eyes stared at her jacket.

"No wonder those creeps were hitting on you...."

Y/n felt her heart race in anxiety. Remebering the time Shinso was harsh with her because she took her blazer off. She quietly went to untie her jacket to drape on before Bokuto could tell her off.

"You look so pretty! I almost didnt recognise you because its the first time Ive seen you with your hair tied up! You're even wearimg earrings. Kawaii!!!"

"Huh?" Y/n was dumbfounded yet again.

Bokuto didnt care about her clothes, nor did he care that she wasnt wearing her jacket. He noticed the small efforts she made for today and he thought she looked pretty. She wanted to squeal in delight but she tried her best to contain it as her face went red.

"Huh? Whats wrong y/n-chan? Are you in pain, your face...."

Bokuto started, pointing at her weird expression. Y/N shook her head and tried to change the topic.

"Thank you for saving me, yet again Senpai. This is becoming a natural occurence, no? Say do you know when Akaashi and Yukie will get here?" She asked

Speak of the devil(s), their phones buzzed and Bokuto pulled out his phone. 2 new messages on their little group chat that was created to plan this day.

**Movie Night on Saturdayyy**

**Yukie** 😚: Hey guys, I gotta bail out on today's plan. My dog died and Im devastated. Have fun today tho!!! Dont worry about me

 **Akaashi** : Same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N sweatdropped, how did she not realise it sooner!? Ofcourse, Yukie would plan this, no wonder she was super focused on Y/N yesterday. Akaashi could have given a more believable response. Surely, this couldnt fool anyo-

"Aww man, that sucks. Its weird how both their dogs died at the same time. Ive known Akaashi for so long and I never knew he had a dog! Hes so sneaky. Ill visit him tomorrow. Poor guy."

Y/N staggered, "Oh, Bokuto senpai...."

Bokuto thought for a second and said,

"Hey, since its just you and me. Do you want to perhaps skip the movie and maybe hang out somewhere quieter. We can talk properly that way. Id prefer that."

He smiled at her.

"Actually, theres somewhere I wanna take you. If you dont mind?"

He outstreched his hand to her, his smile never wavering. Y/n yet again felt pangs of joy in her heart. She took his hand and said,

"Lead the way, senpai!"

A train ride and short walk later.

Y/N found herself standing outside an indoor aquarium. Bokuto brought her inside and her eyes marvelled over suddenly being submerged under lights of shades of blue. The ceiling was an overhead aquarium and any array of vivid fish and sealife swum over them. It was quiet in here.

Bokuto paid for their tickets before she could argue. He still clutched her hand as they walked through different exhibits. Bokuto and Y/N had fun as they talked about life and various things. Eventually they tired and sat down on an empty bench in front of a large jellyfish exhibit.

Y/N was mesmerised as she stared at the soft pink globs floating slowly in the tank, their outlines illuminating a flourescent pink. This was so peaceful. She was so mesmerised that she didnt realise Bokuto was preoccupied by looking at her. Bokuto couldn't help but observe her.

She looked so beautiful today. He intially felt his heart almost rip out of his chest because she looked so different in casual clothes. He noticed how slender her neck is because her long hair was tied up. He glanced at her exposed collar bones, they looked so kissable. He imagined her squealing as he nibbled on them. Snapping out of his perverse thoughts. Bokuto's gaze drifted to her pierced ears, they were so cute. His eyes finally trailed to her soft pink lips and they looked super inviting. He wanted to lean in and just kiss her but he was controlling himself. He wanted to tell her how he felt.

They have already become so close in a short amount of time. He never felt like this with any of his ex-girlfriends. Y/N was special, she was someone he knew he could love.

Bokuto slowly slid himself closer to the girl's form. She snapped out of her thoughts feeling his body slide closer to hers. Bokuto's leg was against hers and his side was almost against hers. She stared at his face but he was innocently staring at the jellyfish. She could see how red his face was and she took note of his other leg bouncing in nervousness. She smiled, he was so pure.

It was one of those rare moments when she didnt feel shy around him.

She closed the space between them as she rested her head against his shoulder. They continued watching the jellyfish. Bokuto quietly grinned as he too, titled his head to rest on hers. He was a man, who often was never fond of silence.

However, this was one of those rare moments where he didnt mind the silence around him.


	6. Chapter 6: Is This a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is angst, blackmail and heart break in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits getting serious for the 2 love birds now 🙃

After their visit to the aquarium, Bokuto suggested grabbing some lunch nearby, only to be stopped by Y/N before he could scan the area for some cafes.

"Um, actually I made bentos for everyone... I didnt know Yukie and Akaashi wouldnt come so Ive got plenty of food. Would you like to eat my bento, senpai? I actually made a beef bento for you" she ended shyly.

Bokuto wanted to jump in joy. Her last bento was delicious and this time Y/N specially made one for him. The two made their way to a nearby park where they seated themselves on the lush green grass, taking refuge under a shady willow tree near the duck pond. 

Bokuto was happily chatting about his dream to be a professional volleyball player, claiming it would be easy for him since he was one of the top 5 aces in Japan. Y/N sweetly listened as she opened her bag and took out a small blanket and placed it on the grass before setting 4 lunch boxes in front of them. 

Bokuto's mouth began drooling, the moment she lifted the lids and the delicious smells wafted through his nostrils

"Y/n-chan, this looks incredible! Those sausages are cut like tiny octopuses! They look just like the ones we saw in the aquarium! And the beef bento, Im sorry Y/n-chan.." he grabbed the chopsticks from her hands and dove right into the bento before moaning in sheer delight. Y/N giggled as she began munching on another bento. 

Bokuto would compliement her cooking after each bite he swallowed. He felt bad that she cooked for everyone but it was just them. Luckily, he had a monster appetite. He was going to finish the 2 spare bentos no matter what! Bokuto was distracted from his meal when he noticed Y/N pick up an octo-sausage with her chopsticks. 

She elegantly brought the meat to her lips and slowly slid the meat between them. Bokuto was jealous of a peice of meat for the first, how he wished it was hi-

*Chomp!* 

Bokuto flinched when Y/N bit into the sausage and happily ate it. Nevermind, that was enough of a wake up call for him. He finished his bento and then went downtown on Yukie and Akaashi's bento. Eating them perhaps, a tad bit too fast. 

Y/N finished her bento and looked at the ace. He seemed to look distressed and clutched his slightly protuding belly.

"Senpai! Are you alright? You didnt have to force yourself to eat so much! Come here, lie down." 

She grabbed her jacket and folded it on her lap before pushing his shoulders and forcing him down on her lap. Bokuto instantly forgot about his full stomach as he tried to look up at her face but his gaze was obstructed by her chest. He could feel his cheeks burning as he quickly turned his body on his side, still resting on her lap. 

Y/n's hand gently stroked through his soft silver locks, soothing him. She stopped suddenly and realised how bold she had just been. 

Yet again, Bokuto managed to show her another side of herself she had locked away. She wished Shinso hadnt confessed to her at all. When he confessed, Y/N didnt know how to reject him and went out with him because she didnt want to hurt his feelings. 

She genuinely became attracted to him after a few dates but then as time passed, his true colours showed. He began trying to keep her after class, he would force her to sit on his lap, rub his hands on her thighs while kissing her neck. Y/N shuddered in disgust, breaking her train of thought before it could really trigger her. Bokuto was quiet...

"Is your tummy still aching? Why did you eat all of that food senpai?" She scolded him gently.

Bokuto snapped out of his own thoughts, realising what she asked. 

Truth was, he was completely fine but he wanted to lay on her warm lap a little longer. She smelt so homely and inviting. He wanted to bask in her scent a bit more. He flipped back onto his back on her lap and lifted a hand to twindle a lock of her chocolate coloired hair between his fingers as he babbled

"Yeah, it still hurts..." he lied, "but its getting slightly better. I just need to lie down for a little longer. You went through all that trouble to make us all bentos, how could I not eat them? They were super delicious! Im sorry those guys didnt make it but you know, Im kinda happy too. Dont get me wrong! It sucks when your pet dies and I feel bad about that... but what I mean is, I got to be alone with you all day today. I saw you laugh, smile and you talked alot to me as well! I learnt so much about you and I want to know more..." 

As a gush of wind blew through the park, Bokuto again took note of Y/N's perplexed face. Maybe he became to forward with her again. Y/N started stroking his hair again as she let out a small giggle causing him to open his golden eyes up at her. 

"Senpai, sometimes you say things that make me feel very embarrassed. Youre too kind to me. Im glad you liked the food... I made them with you in mind so Im actually quite relieved but Im also sorry because now youre sick..." 

Both teens sweat dropped, one because she thought her food made him sick, the other because he was lying just so he could keep laying in her lap. She continued,

"I have always been awful with handling myself around others. Im always worried theyll think bad of me and that makes me anxious. You're the first person, who makes me forgot my anxieties and makes me feel like I'm a normal functioning human. I also, want to get to know you....more." 

Her timid nature seeped through her nearly confident speech right at the end but Bokuto didnt care. His heart was racing and he lifted himself out her lap so quickly that she was startled. 

He clutched her hands close to his form, her embarassment was short lived, when his serious face was staring at hers. Was she being to creepy with her earlier statement. She shook herself out of her thoughts when Bokuto called out her name.

"Hey, Y/n?"

She looked into his gold filled irises, she swore they just glinted for a second. To mousy to say anything, she just hummed ij response as Bokuto continued.

"Would you mind, if I think of this 'hang out' today, as more of a date? Because I really hope it is" He asked. 

Still squeezing her hands gently, Y/N felt like she would faint. He was so pure, she couldnt stand it. She was to dance in joy but refrained herself yet again from these new postive emotions. Instead she squeezed his hands back and grinned at him.

"I was hoping for the same thing, Senpai" 

**Sunday**

Y/N was bouncing around her room all morning, by the afternoon, she had offered to do all the house chores due to her ecstatic mood which left her mother and little sister confused. They werent used to her being a bubble of energy. 

"Mama, nee-chan is scaring me." 

The 5 year old clutched her mothers skirt as they watched Y/N sing to herself as she wiped the dishes and shook her bum to no music. The older woman was amused at this point. She was glad her daughter was getting out of her shell. Her other two daughters had always been hyper balls of energy but not Y/N, she changed after her dad walked out on them 4 years ago. 

Yuri handled it slightly better as she was the oldest, 17 at the time so she helped their mother bring herself back up in the last 4 years before she moved out to be closer to her university. 

Kimi was only a year old when he left so she had no recollection of her dad and she quite frankly was not bothered. Being used to a female run household, nothing seemed out of place for the cherubic girl but Y/N's bubbly persona today. Kimi's short attention was cut when her mother told her, her favourite cartoon was on. Her chubby feet pattered against the floor as she ran and sat down in front of the telly. 

Mother had bid her two daughters goodbye, being a real estate agent meant she was always on call to show clients new homes. This new plot was unfortunately on the outskirts of town. She would be back late today.

Y/N continued with the chores, still humming as she recalled yesterday. She spoke to Yukie last night, who could only squeal in delight before telling Y/N that she thinks he might ask her to be his girlfriend which made Y/N in turn, giggle nervously. 

Y/N was brought back to reality after the doorbell rang. Kimi was way too occupied with the cartoons on the tv otherwise she always bounced to open the door. 

Swinging the door open, Y/N went pale as Shinso stood infront of her. Hands in his pockets as he smiled at her. 

"Hey, its been a while." 

She almost slammed the door shut but he prevented it by lodging his foot in the way. With a sharp glare, he pried the door open and said, 

"I dont think its wise to do that Y/N. You still belong to me and Im here to remind you that." 

"Go away Shinso, please. I broke up with you already, I dont want to come back to you! So please leave!" 

Shinso's face scrunched up in disgust before grinning. He pulled his phone out and began scrolling through it.

"Unless you want your precious Bokuto expelled because somehow, someone might find these photos in his locker, I think you should listen to what I have to say" 

Y/N heart raced and she wanted to puke. Shinso brought his phone screen to her face and she nearly fell in shock. He had a photo of a sleeping Y/N, her entire school blouse was undone and her bra cladded bust was on display while her skirt was pulled up and her panties were also in clear view. 

Y/N tried snatching the phone from his hands as she shrieked.

"Where did you get this!? How could you invade my privacy? You took this photo of me while I was sleeping!?" She could feel the tears well up in his eyes 

Shinso just shrugged before he pulled his phone back into his pocket.

"You're a deep sleeper y'know... you fell asleep during one of our movie nights and I couldnt resist." Y/n felt very naueous as her tears fell down. 

"So heres whats going to happen now. Youre going to go back to being MY girlfriend, you are going to stop talking to those idiots. Otherwise, I will prints these pictures and put them in his locker and then get Rinka to expose him. That would suck for him right? I mean, expulsion and his professional athletic career would end before it could even start. He will hate you forever" Shinso calmly stroked her cheek as he continued. 

"You know, I was so upset when I saw you at the park yesterday. You were dressed like a slut and behaving like one too. But I forgive you, you were just lost without me. Anyways, Im gonna leave now, seems like Kimi is done with her show. Have fun ladies!" He yelled out as he grinned and waved to the little 5 year old as if he didnt just blackmail her older sister. 

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, baby" He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Y/n was still crying when Shinso's lips left her cheek, he licked one of her salty tears before leaning into her ear and whispering

"Dont think you can skip school otherwise I will get him kicked out, faster than you can say 'hey, hey, hey" He said in a condesending tone before walking away. Kimi hugged Y/N's leg, not noticing her pained expression as she forced her sister inside so that she could feed her lunch.

Y/N felt her heart shatter in a million pieces. She loved Bokuto but she knew she had to sacrifice their budding relationship because she was never going to get in the way of his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7: Its My Turn to Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Mild Forced Smut  
> Non-Consensual Content  
> Molestation  
> Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this fan fiction, I wanted to go in a more different direction that usual fanfics. I wanted my female MC to have a proper connection with another female member from Haikyuu. I personally believe good friendships are healthy for someone and I wanted my female MC to have someone they could relate to other than a romantic level for her own personal growth. I wanted her to gain confidence from another female figure.  
> In my personal life, my female friends helped me when I went through kind of similar ordeals as the MC (No, she is not based on me, just want to clarify) It makes my story a bit more believable for me, personally. This is why I chose to give Akaashi a smaller role and Yukie a slightly bigger one. 
> 
> Im kind of tired of reading fanfictions where the MC is involved with the entire volleyball team or is bestfriends/siblings with their love interest's best friend. I wanted to bring a different twist to my stories. Do let me know if you think this story is getting better :D

Monday was here, as students were chattering in the hallways. Yukie, Akaashi and Bokuto stood excitedly as they listened to Bokuto gush about his date. He first gave condolences about their tragic dog incidents which made his friends sheepishly look at each other before he continued telling them about the aquarium and park.  
  
".... this time it was a date, guys! I asked her if it would be okay to think of our hang out as a date and she agreed! I saw a new side of her that day, she made me THREE..."   
  
He extended 3 fingers, waving them proudly in front of his friend's faces  
  
"THREE bentos, one full of beef especially for me!!!" He beamed  
  
Yukie did a little jump as Akaashi smiled softly. He was happy seeing his best friend in high spirits. Bokuto had called him on Sunday and talked for hours about the date and how he was going to confess to the shy girl and ask her out officially.   
  
The three kept chatting in the 3rd Year hallway as students walked by. Morning classes were yet to start. Yukie interrupted Bokuto before he could speak again as she spotted the subject of their current conversation. Y/N cautiously walked down the corridor; however, she froze when she heard someone call out her name. Snapping her head up, she saw a beaming Yukie, indifferent Akaashi and a blushing Bokuto. Her own heart was racing when she saw his adorable face. She wanted nothing more than to run up to the group and hug them so tightly, but she couldn’t.

Yukie stopped waving and frowned, was Y/N was ignoring them?

“Hey Y/n, what’s wrong? Come here!” Yukie waved to her. Now, Akaashi and Bokuto were getting concerned. She was avoiding looking at them, focusing on her sneakers.

“There you are, my baby!” a cheery voice rang out. The group’s jaw almost dropped as Shinso appeared from a classroom and he wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulders before pulling her in to smooch her cheek.

Yukie let out a gasp and Bokuto felt his heart shatter in a million pieces.

“What the hell, y/n? Why are you with this asshole? After what he did to you! Are you insane!?” Yukie fumed as she confronted her teary friend. Bokuto didn’t know what to say, he felt like a bag full of sunshine this entire weekend and in less than 5 minutes, his rainbow disappeared, and it felt like dark stormy clouds loomed over him. He clenched his fist.

“It was a misunderstanding, we made up on Sunday and talked everything through. Y/N said she missed me so much and wanted to get back together. How could I say no to…” He looked straight into Bokuto’s eyes, as he nuzzled against a flinching Y/N and finished his sentence

“…my girl?”

Bokuto almost saw red and nearly launched himself at the boy but was being held back by some other students before he could hurt Shinso.

“No way, I don’t believe you! You’ve done something to Y/N, there is no way, not in a million years that she would go back to a jerk like you. Y/N tell me the truth now! I know something is wrong, don’t lie to me. Let _me_ protect you, please” He pleaded, his desperate eyes bore into her own lush green ones. She was trembling and opened her mouth, but he didn’t expect her answer. His eyes widened and he stopped struggling to get out of the Akaashi and the other boy’s grasps.

“I love Shinso, I always have, and I always will. I’m sorry I lead you on senpai, but Shinso explained the entire misunderstanding to me. It was all my fault for not listening to him properly. Thank you all for being so nice to me but I think its best if we keep our distance. I can’t come to watch you practice anymore” Y/n’s voice cracked at the end of her forced lie which made Shinso grip her shoulder harder. Akaashi squinted his eyes a little, that gesture did not go unnoticed by him.

Y/N bowed to the astonished group, trying her best to keep a straight face but Yukie took note of the shorter girl’s shaky lips. She was definitely being forced into this.

_‘Let me protect you this time, senpai.’_ Y/n thought to herself and she turned to leave before they could see her fall apart.

No one dared to say anything as they watched Y/n walk away with Shinso, who turned at smirked at the seething group before pulling her into class.

Bokuto did not like being provoked to this extent. He dashed out of the hallway, Yukie and Akaashi following him closely. Once the ace reached the courtyard, in seething vexation, he kicked a dustbin as hard as he could. The sound of the loud crash the metal can made as it collided against the wall, made his friend’s flinch. They were used to him being hyper, emo or even moody but anger? Anger was one natural instinct that did not suit the owl boy in any way.

Catching his breath, Bokuto bent down and quietly picked up the fallen trash and placed the bin back in it’s place. Yukie stared at the extremely noticeable dent in the bin. He must have been infuriated to kick it that hard.

“That asshole, I know he’s done something to her. She does not love him. A while back, I caught him by chance, when he was molesting her, and I punched him. Sleaze ran away after that. She was and IS terrified of him! She was shaking in my arms; it took me ages to calm her down. Why is she doing this to herself!?” His voice was raising again but he shut up when Akaashi put a hand in front of his face.

“We know, senpai. It is obvious, he’s forcing her into this. The fact that he managed to get her to stop being our friend in less than day, I’d say he must be blackmailing her. We need to find a way to get her alone somehow. If she’s alone with one of us, I know she will tell us the truth. Yukie senpai, you’re close to her. I think you could go over to her home tonight and get her to talk to you.”

Yukie nodded; her frown hadn’t left her face since the incident happened. She was so angry that she couldn’t help her friend, and her heart broke as a dejected Bokuto sat by the bin and hugged his knees, hiding his gloomy expression.

He was not going to let Shinso hurt her.

“If Shinso knows I went to her house, who knows what he would do to her? Bokuto for now, do not get involved. I know if he sees you near her, she will definitely get hurt.’ Before Bokuto could protest, Yukie continued,

“I know you want to help her; we all do but I think you would be helping her if you stayed away right now. I will try finding an opening and get her to talk to me. You’re not the only one who wants to protect her.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened as he looked at Yukie. She was so serious in this moment that he couldn’t help but grin as they grabbed each other’s hand in support.

“We are gonna save Y/n-chan!” he yelled, and his friends smiled in agreement.

\----------------Timeskip--------------------------

The days went on and Yukie was on the verge of pulling her hair out. Y/N was always with Shinso. She had no opening to get the girl alone. Bokuto was constantly messing up at practice and his team was beginning to get worried. Their actual matches were going to begin soon.

Y/N was on the verge of a break down. This fake relationship with Shinso was killing her on the inside. Currently, there was another free period and he had forced in the science lab, where he sat the reluctant girl on onto his lap and forced her to quietly sit as he began feeling her up. She shuddered in disgust as he leaned in and took in the faint smell of her shampoo. His hands groped her breasts and sent her into shock.

“NO!” She ripped his hands off of her chest and scrambled off his lap to get away.

Shinso had enough, grabbing her, her forced her back onto the desk. She tried to push him away but his grip was strong, holding her panicked state down. He roughly cupped her covered mound and pushed his fingers harshly back and forth against her slit and she whined in pain. She didn’t like this at all, she was terrified. She wanted to run away, she wanted Bokuto.

The moment she thought of his name, her tears flowed down freely and harder than earlier. She missed him so much. She loved him so much, but she had to protect him. Shinso began talking as he continued to rub her out, forcefully. He was getting agitated; she wasn’t getting wet.

“You know babe, I think its time for us to finally become one tonight. Tell your mom, you’re staying at that bitch’s house. What was her name?” Shinso pretended to think for a moment before a grin came onto his face, he pushed her panties to the side, as he continued.

“Yukie. You’re actually going to spend the night with me today, I know a great love hotel. I will post those photos all over the internet if you make any excuses” He answered, rubbing her exposed folds softly. Y/N struggled against him more. She was not going to have sex with Shinso.

“I will not spend the night with you! Just stop torturing me, please” She wailed. Shinso leaned down and captured her neck between his lips. Y/N yelped as he bit her and sucked on the skin, causing it to go purple. He let go of her neck and observed his work.

“There. Now that dumbass will know, you’re mine!”

In less than a second, a huge smack was heard, and it was quiet. Shinso clutched his burning cheek. A bewildered and furious Y/N pushed him off and, in a haste, fixed herself. She was breathing heavily, absolutely mortified about what just happened to herself, but she was radiating fury after what Shinso said.

“Do whatever you want to me, I don’t care but don’t you ever call Bokuto senpai a dumbass! He’s the nicest person alive and you could never ever compare to him” Y/N raised her voice, Shinso had never seen her like this but he regained his composure and grabbed her by her jaw. He was about to slap her when a loud crash was heard outside. Distracting the bitter couple. Shinso pushed her away and walked to the classroom door. A freckled girl stood in the middle of the hallway and was groaning,

“Oh no!!! I dropped sensei’s test papers and books everywhere. Shit” The freckled looked around the hallway in annoyance before her eyes laid on a confused Shinso.

“Hey you! Come here, these materials and books are too heavy for me to carry and you look strong. Could you carry these books with me, pretty please? Sensei’s office is in the other building and I cant do this on my own.”

Being roped into helping the girl, Shinso looked back at his trembling girlfriend. He needed a break from her shit. Putting on the best grin he could. He stood tall and puffed his chest out before striding his way to the other girl.

“Ofcourse I can help you. Wouldn’t be gentlemanly of me if I said no. Im Shinso by the way.” He said to her gently as he collected the heavy books from the ground and began walking to the office. The girl stood giggling, his back was facing hers and she introduced herself.

“Im Kaori.”

Y/N’s eyes widened. She heard of Kaori before. Yukie’s other’s friend and manager! She had been busy for weeks due to projects and exams, Y/N always missed the chance to see her as their free periods never matched. Kaori made eye contact with Y/N before quickly nodding to her and shuffling her hand in her pocket. Looking at Shinso who was still walking away. Kaori threw a folded noted towards Y/N with lightening speed before speed walking behind Shinso.

“Slow down Shinso, you walk so fast I can hardly keep up.” Kaori giggled as they disappeared around the hallway.

Hands trembling, Y/N unfolded the crumpled paper note and on it were the words,

_‘Come to the library and go inside the girl’s toilet. I’m waiting for you. <3 – Yukie’_

Y/N crushed the note and chucked it before she dashed to the library. She needed her friend now, more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Last Ounce of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Blackmail  
> Sexual Abuse  
> Angst  
> Very stressed reader  
> Very stressed Yukie  
> Very stressed author lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this book is becoming popular here and on wattpad. Ive decided to keep on writing!  
> Btw this chapter is mainly between my OCs.  
> Bokuto and gang will be back next chapter, I promise.

**Chapter 8**

Y/N hastily walked through the deathly quiet library. She swore that the squeaking of her worn down trainers was loud compared to the pin-drop silence in the library, due to the speed she was walking at towards the girl’s toilets as quickly as she could. Even though Kaori had taken Shinso to the other building, she still had constant anxiety he knew where she was at all times. After he violated her, she felt so queasy. All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. The constant pounding of her erratic heart didn’t aid in alleviating her rising nausea. The same repetitive thought yelling in her mind.

_‘He’s going to take my virginity, tonight. He’s going to take my virginity, tonight. He’s going to take my virginity tonight.’_

The only thing she wanted right now, more than anything else in this world was to be next to Bokuto. She wanted to be wrapped in his thick arms, she wanted to bury her face into chest and cling onto him like a koala, never letting go. When she was with him, she was always so safe and so protected. Y/N began imaging that her current ordeal was not happening, she wished this was all a sick nightmare and she was going to wake up safe and sound in her bedroom.

The moment her eyes caught sight of the faded yellow door of the girl’s toilet. Y/N’s body moved faster on its own, her long tresses wildly flying around. She ran as fast as she could and darted through the door. She had never been so thankful to be soothed by the smell of outdated lemon-scented cleaning agents, but she had never been so ecstatic in the last week until she found a smirking Yukie sitting patiently on the counter of the sink.

“Finally! Do you know how long I was waiting for ya? Now come here and gimme a hug.” Yukie raised her arms in front of her, coaxing Y/n to come closer.

“Oh my gosh, Yukie!” Y/n cried out in relief. She dashed into the girl’s arms and sobbed the moment they wrapped around her. Yukie let the tormented Y/N release her emotions and calmly soothed her by rubbing circles on her back and quietly hushed the hysterical girl.

“I’m so sorry Y/N that it’s taking us so long to help you. Akaashi and I, had been stalking Shinso and you for the last few days, trying to figure your schedules and I realised he always forced you alone into that classroom during free period. I had to get Kaori to help me out today and she was a star. Though she wasn’t all too excited because I had to make her flirt with Shinso…. But the plan worked, however we don’t have much time. You need to tell me what’s going on now Y/N. Do not lie to me, I’m your friend and I will help you get through this. WE, will help you through this.”

Y/N pulled away from Yukie and wiped her tears. She wanted to protect Bokuto, but she was so terrified of the fact Shinso was going to take advantage of her tonight, she knew the right thing to do would be to tell Yukie. After a few moments of silence, Y/N broke down and told Yukie everything. From the photographs, to Shinso blackmailing her, how he was abusing her whenever she tried to fight back and what how he had planned to get Bokuto expelled with Miss Rinka’s help by putting those photos in his locker and exposing him.

Yukie’s demeanour went from calm to disbelief, this was a major problem. She snapped out of her thoughts when Y/n continued, slightly unsure if she should tell Yukie this but she knew it was the right thing to do.

“Yukie, I… I told myself I have to protect Bokuto, we both know how much volleyball and being an ace means to him. I cannot ruin his future because of my stupid ex-boyfriend but Shinso is blackmailing me into going to a love hotel tonight and. He’s making me text my mum to say I’m sleeping over at yours. I’m really scared Yukie. I don’t want him to rape me” She burst out sobbing again. Her last line gave Yukie chills.

Fuck no. Yukie was not going to let his happen. The two girls were brought back to reality when the bell rang, and the bathroom door opened. A group of chattering girls walked in, not realising the tension that wafted in the tiny room. Yukie looked at Y/N before dragging her outside.

“Y/n listen, I am going to try my level best to save you. I have to go right now-“

“Yukie don’t leave me please!!! It-It’s the l-last period and Sh-Shinso said h-he was go-going to take me after school. Please Yu-yukie!” Y/n quietly sobbed. Yukie bit her lip. She did not want to abandon the scared girl, but she needed to find Bokuto and Akaashi. She grabbed Y/n’s shoulders and told her to listen to her.

“Listen to me, Y/N. I need you to share your live location on your phone with me when school is over. Just do it, okay. Look, I have to go now but trust me. Everything is going to be okay; I promise.” She hugged her friend, who could only clutch onto her for dear life.

“Promise me, you’ll save me Yukie...”

A cough interrupted the girls and a click was heard. Both girls’ darted their heads towards the sound. And there she stood, clad in her white lab coat with a smirk adorned on her face. Miss Rinka’s phone was facing the girls and on it was a photo of them hugging.

“Wait till Shinso sees this Y/N. Hmm, I wonder what his reaction would be?” Rinka said with a vicious grin. She pushed her black frames up her nose before a beep was heard from her phone.

“Sent!” She said as if she had won a prize

Y/n heart raced as Yukie bared her teeth, she nearly lunged at the girl, but Y/n pulled her back.

“Yukie don’t. I don’t know why she’s helping Shinso but if you hit her or say anything to her, she will tell him and she’s also a teacher too.”

“That’s right Y/n, now it’s time for you to head to class before I give you detention for bunking, hmm.” She came close to Y/n, stroking her soft cheek with her manicured fingers. Y/n stood obediently, worried of Miss Rinka’s actions if she retaliated. Yukie growled in anger but,

Miss Rinka looked at Yukie with a twisted smile.

“Oh my, it seems to me that you are bunking your last class. I am sorry but you get detention today, miss.”

Before Yukie could yell at her, Miss Rinka ushered the librarian and told her that Yukie was bunking her lessons. The librarian pulled out a detention slip and wrote said girl’s name down, ignoring Yukie’s protests. Miss Rinka wrapped an arm around Y/n’s trembling shoulders and told the girl she would be escorting her to class since Shinso was waiting for her and she added that he was not pleased at all because of the photo. Miss Rinka waved at Yukie before they walked out of the library doors.

Yukie cursed and dashed to her own class. She had to tell Bokuto and Akaashi everything now. Only they could help Y/N now…

**\-------Y/N’s Class------**

Y/N was currently seated next to a very agitated Shinso. When Rinka had dropped her off to class, he did not utter a single word. His face displayed all the emotions she needed to see. She knew she was in heaps of trouble. It was not so hot today, but Y/N was perspiring like anything. She tried to concentrate on taking down notes, but her hands were trembling, and she couldn’t get a proper grip on her pen. her eyes constantly darted towards the wall clock.

_‘20 minutes left…’_ was all she could think.

Those 20 minutes went by faster than she had liked. Usually in class, the last moments of class always felt painstakingly slow but this time, she only wished class would never end.

When the bell rang, and students began leaving. Shinso still had not said anything. He was sitting quietly, and Y/n knew not to move. The moment the last few students shuffled out of class. He pushed his chair back, the sound of its wooden legs scrapping against the floor so loudly and so menacingly made the girl clench her jaw and grind her teeth. It was like an alarm for her impending doom.

Shinso stood up and grabbed his bag before looking down at his petrified girlfriend who avoided looking at him. He smirked to himself, he had almost broken her. She disobeyed him today and she was going to be thoroughly trained tonight to depend on no one else but him from now on. He was going to make sure of it. He gently fingered through her hair with hand.

“Let’s go Y/N, I don’t want to waste time. We have a whole night ahead of us, I don’t want a single second to be wasted.” Shinso walked to the exit of the classroom before turning around and telling her to pack her things up harshly.

Y/N juddered as she bent down to pack her books in her bag. Her body was hidden from Shinso’s view by her desk. When she unzipped her bag, she slowly pushed her books inside and she was about to zip it closed when she realised her cell phone was in the side pocket. Looking back at Shinso, who was scrolling through his phone and tapping his foot impatiently. Y/n with shaky hands quickly unlocked her phone and without a second thought, went on her old group chat with her 3 friends and activated her live location like Yukie instructed her to do. With a silent prayer and a whisper,

_“please let this work”_

She slipped her phone back inside the bag and got up quickly when Shinso yelled at her to hurry up.

Shinso held her hand tightly as he marched down the streets, Y/N kept glancing around trying to see if she could spot any familiar faces, particularly Bokuto’s. However, to her dismay, no one else had noticed the girl in distress. Y/N kept imaging at every turn they took that Bokuto would be waiting there for her and would save her from this devil.

Unfortunately, the final corner they turned, there was no Bokuto, instead there was a fancy love hotel standing proudly, its flashing neon signs were meant to be inviting but they seemed more like warning signs to the victimised girl.

She tried to pull away from Shinso, but he sternly glared at her and his grip became so tight, it was almost bone-crushing. He reminded her about the photographs and that he would text Miss Rinka to do what he instructed. Y/N instantly stopped struggling and in defeat let him drag her inside. After a minute of deciding what room to choose. Y/N didn’t understand the themes of any rooms, they all looked gaudy and cheap. She was someone who was not familiar with sex properly, she only knew about the basic functions of it. Shinso smirked as he clicked one and paid the automated receptionist before grabbing the key.

Shinso knew how innocent minded the girl was and he was thoroughly excited. One of his favourite pass times were sleeping with virgins. Y/N was the first virgin he had come across who had an exceptional figure. He had to bed her before he would discard her. He wanted to play with her for maybe a few more months before finding his next target. After all, Shinso was truly a sadistic person.

The hallway was quiet as they made their way to the room door.

**43**

Y/N’s eyes were stuck on the number embedded on the sleek black wooden door; her mind was blank. Shinso propped open the door and pushed her inside. The room did not feel welcoming at all. The bed was disgustingly large, Y/N’s heart raced as she realised there were mirrors everywhere, on the sides of the walls, the ceiling too. Why where there so many mirrors?

Shinso stood behind her and massaged her shoulders before tenderly whispering in her ear.

“I want you to look at yourself when we become one. I want you to remember this special night. The night you lost your virginity to me.”

Tears slid down her face as she hung her face in shame. Shinso walked away from her before opening his school bag and grabbed a folded parcel before throwing it at Y/N who caught it as a reflex.

“I’ll let you freshen up in the bathroom, I brought a gift for you to wear. Change into it.” Shinso pushed her into the cold tiled bathroom.

Locking the door behind her, Y/N began panicking. She couldn’t escape, there was no way for her to leave. Looking at her pale reflection in the mirror, she looked awful. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying so much today. However, she stopped trembling when she realised, she was still wearing her school bag!

_‘My phone!’_

She quickly dropped to her knees, ignoring the sharp pain she felt when her knees collided into the hard floor. She cringed as she heard music playing in the bedroom behind the door. Quickly unzipping her bag, she opened the group chat again and checked. Her live location was still on and was stagnant. Her tiny red dot flashing that she was at this hotel. No messages from anyone on the group… She felt her heart drop.

_‘What if Yukie didn’t make it on time to tell Bokuto?’_ Before losing nearly all hope. She used her last ounce of it and quietly typed

“43.”

And sent it to Bokuto’s number.

_‘Please save me senpai…_ ’ she thought to herself while clutching the phone to her chest.


	9. Chapter 9: Last Ounce of Hope (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Bokuto's time to shine and be the hero that he swore he would be to save Y/N. However, the way he got to her was super unheroic... 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont want my story to go in a completely angsty direction. Im not monster 👹😭

**Chapter 9:**

  
Before Y/N was dragged to the love hotel. Yukie had infact managed to run to Bokuto's classroom and startled everyone including his sensei when she slammed the door open with a large bang, causing him to drop his lecture notes. 

"Miss Shirofuku! What is the meaning of this? You should be in class!" He scolded her while picking up his notes.

"Detenti-" he yelled before Yukie stopped him

"Detention, yeah yeah, I know" She lifted the pink slip to show the sighing teacher. Bokuto blankly stared at Yukie as she ignored the teachers bickering and announced,

"Bokuto, your mother has been trying to contact you! Family emergency!!! Sorry sensei, sinces its a family issue, I need to explain it to him in private." She lied.

An ever so confused Bokuto looked at his phone. His mother didnt call him once. He focused on the now concerned sensei who ushered Bokuto to follow Yukie outside. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Yukie grabbed Bokuto's arm and ran to a seculded corner. 

"Yukie, whats going on?" He asked her, confused.

As she panted she began to reveal the new found information. 

"Sh-shin-shinso! Hes been abusing her and now he's forcing her to go to a fucking love hotel after school! Bokuto, Akaashi was right, he's blackmailing her. He took photos of her sleeping and he told her if she keeps talking to us, you especially. He will get Rinka to put them in your belongings so that you would get blamed and expelled!" Yukie spoke in such desperation and her eyes were beginning to water. 

Bokuto became numb. He didnt give a shit about being expelled. That part didnt even cross his mind. What did linger was the fact Yukie said Y/n was being abused and blackmail. Shinso was dangerous but Bokuto was brave. 

He was not going to let Shinso steal Y/N's innocence for his sake. He promised he would protect her. He grabbed a weepy Yukie's shoulders.

"Yukie, do you know which hotel they're going to? I need to know!" He asked desperatley. 

Wiping her eyes, she hiccupped,

"We ran out of time, Rinka had caught us and Shinso knows. Hes very angry Bokuto, hes going to hurt her bad tonight. I-I told her to send her location on her cellphone when this period ends!" 

Bokuto cursed and looked at his watch.

_'20 minutes till class is over'_

Bokuto texted Akaashi and all he said was, 

_"We need to save Y/N after class. Shinso 👹 going to hurt her. Meet me at the gate ASAP"_

Bokuto informed Yukie he was going back to his class. He had a determinded look on his face. He slid open the door and everyones attention was to him

"Hope everythings okay Bokuto. I need you to stay 10 extra minutes after class. You missed some important notes" Sensei announced.

Bokuto's determination melted into a look of despair. He was going to be late in saving his woman. How uncool. 

"Bu-but Sensei!" He whined

Sensei slammed his folder on his desk and glared at the whiny owl. Bokuto shut up and grumbled as he walked to his desk.

'When will this class end? I hope time goes by fast' He thought to himself. 

**25 minutes later**

A frantic Bokuto ran hard to the school gate. Akaashi stood there but was stratled when the ace continued running and grabbed him along the way. 

"WE NEED TO SAVE Y/N, HES TAKEN HER TO A LOVE HOTEL AND.... AH SHIT!" Bokuto halted in his steps and shook Akaashi.

"I DONT KNOW WHERE THE HOTEL IS? THERES LIKE A 100 HERE." Bokuto groaned. Akaashi looked at Bokuto and said, 

"Didnt you check your phone? Y/N sent her location a while back. I was trying to tell you but you grabbed me like a maniac and ran without thinking and also I sa-"

Gasping, Bokuto cut Akaashi off and yanked out his phone and sure enough. He had access to her location. Her red dot was moving fast and Bokuto could see a love hotel coming up on his digital map. 

"Fuck Akaashi, theyre almost there! Come on!!!" He grabbed Akaashi yet again and ran at lightening speed. 

They finally reached the hotel. Y/n's red dot stopped there about 10 minutes ago. Bokuto was erratic. Running with Akaashi inside and straight to the lift. Bokuto cursed as the lift refused to open with out a keycard. He groaned in frustration and marched to the desk before screaming in anguish.

IT WAS FUCKING AUTOMATED. Bokuto quickly yanked out the menu and selected a random room without looking. As the machine asked for money, he yanked out his wallet and opened it to take out money

Oh. 

Sheepishly, he looked at Akaashi and let out an awkward chuckle. Akaashi sighed and paid as Bokuto impaitently grabbed the keycard and dragged Akaashi into the lift. They reached the first corridor. 

Bokuto cursed again. Theres so many room! She could be in any of them. He ran through the hallways. Akaashi and him searching for any calls of distress from behind doors. He became frustrated he was losing hope. 

_Bzzz_

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out with lightening speed. Akaashi peering over his shoulder

_Y/N👼❤: 43._

43? What? Bokuto stared at the screen for a minute before Akaashi said,

"Its her room number, its not on this floor" they dashed to lift and Bokuto almost yanked his hair out. THEY WERE 5 FLOORS DOWN. 

He stomped his foot like a kid and huffed as the lift doors opened. He grumbled as Akaashi pressed the 6th floor button. They stood awkwardly as the slow lift ascended. The atmosphere was awkward as sensual music played in the guady red leathered interiored lift. 

Ding! 

Finally! Bokuto quickly darted down the hallway. Looking at door numbers

_37, no._

_38, no_

_39, no._

_40, no._

_41, no_

_42, no_

_Fourty-thre-_

"What the fuck, Akaashi!? Theres a wall! Where's 43!?" Bokuto stared at the wall up and down. There shouldve been a door here

"Turn around Bokuto, its on the other side"

Bokuto flipped around and sure enough the black wooden door greated him.

Bokuto stared at the silver 43 before clenching his fist. 

_'Ill save you'_

Using his growing fury, he lifted his leg and swung it hard against the door. 


	10. Chapter 10: I Really Do (18+ content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a nsfw chapter but not a full smut. There is sexual abuse so be warned. 
> 
> Both angst and fluff in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my heart and soul into this chapter and Id really love to hear your thoughts❤
> 
> The song which inspired this scene between Shinso and Y/n:
> 
> https://youtu.be/k4Mm8BXGljs 
> 
> Do You Feel Real by Sevdaliza
> 
> Bokuto x Y/n:
> 
> https://youtu.be/StbPMizaBOQ
> 
> Honeythief by Halou

Chapter 10

After Y/N sent Bokuto the message. She stripped her uniform off and pulled on the scanty ebony merrywidow set, Shinso picked out for her. 

She was numb as she stared at herself. The tops of her breasts were threatenjng to spilling over the one size too small bralette. This was not her. It was one of her secret girlish fantasies to own a sultry pair on lingerie after stumbling on her older sister's when she was younger. But now, an older Y/n felt more vile than attractive. 

A sharp knock on the bathroom door startled her. 

"Come out now, pet. I am not patient anymore." 

She trembled as Shinso's voice called from the other side. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she slid open the lock and dragged herself in front of his preying eyes. He sat proudly at the end of the bed. Upper body bare and Y/N felt only a tinge of relief as he kept his uniform pants on. 

She stood still, a numb expression as he stoodcul and began circling her. Nausea building as he eyed her up and down. He stood behind her. No matter where Y/n looked, she could only see their reflections. 

Standing behind her, his hands gripped her hips and be began grinding against her ass. Nuzzling into her ear, he whispered.

"Fuck, you look so hot. You're behaving so well, that I got you a gift." 

His hand went into his pocket and a jingle was heard. Holding his hand infront of her red face, he held a leather collar with a single ring attached to the middle. He waved it in her face and ordered the trembling doe to lift her hair. 

She obediantly listened as tears burned the rims of her eyes. He tied the collar snug around her throat. Y/n became very aware of her breathing as her throat pushed against the leather with each breath she took.

"You're my pet now. Get on your knees and crawl to me" Shinso walked away and stood by the bed. 

Y/N's legs were shaking and she let out an equally shaky refusal. The moment she said no, Shinso snapped and stalked to her. She yelled in pain when he hooked his finger into the metal hoop as he literally dragged her and threw her on the bed. The moment she felt her back touch the matteress, Y/N tried to jump back up but Shinso pushed his weight on top of her and subdued her. Y/N closed her eyes to avoid seeing her reflection on the cieling mirror. 

"Ive had enough of your shit. You belong to me. Where's your hero Y/N?" Tears slid down her cheek and Shinso began kissing her neck as his hand trailer to her breasts. Groping one a bit too harshly to her discomfort and she clenched her jaw. 

"Thats right baby, he's not coming. Its just you and me." 

Her eyes widened as he slid down and tried to pull her panties off, she clenched her legs to prevent him from revealing her but she was losing strength. Through her sobs, she pushed her head back and yelled, 

"BOKUTO" 

And then, it was like a miracle, their hotel door burst open.

"You motherfucker, Akaashi help Y/N. Im going to deal with you now."

Was all Y/n heard before she felt the weight being lifted off her. She felt goosebumps when the cool bedsheet was draped on her form as Akaashi covered her face from Bokuto's violence and hugged her into his chest blocking her view. 

Y/N was completely numb. She could only hear grunts, thuds, a curse word and finally a large smack before everything went silent. 

"He's going to passed out for a while  
Good job Bokuto senpai." Akaashi spoke.

Bokuto made his way to the pair, Akaashi gently moved the still girl into Bokuto's arms before quietly getting up and gathering her belongings, trying to decipher what was hers and what was Shinso's. 

Bokuto rocked her gently as he whispered softly,

"Hey, hey, hey, I told you Id protect you. I'm sorry I was a bit late. Totally uncool of me, I know. You're really strong Y/N, the bravest girl I know." 

Y/N was brought back to reality and she stared at Bokuto's face, her emerald eyes were so wide and glossy as they began glossing over. Bokuto's heart wrenched. She looked like a baby. 

"Senpai, are you really here?" She asked, her state was slightly disoriented and she thought she was hallucinating. Bokuto cradled her cheek in his large hand. The moment she felt his warmth radiate on her face. She realised this was real. She dove into his arms and sobbed a little. 

"I knew you would save me" she hiccupped.

Bokuto smiled before eyeing a still motionless Shinso. Akaashi looked at the reunited couple as he walked back into the hotel room.

"Bokuto senpai, Ive got things covered here. I think you should take Y/n to the other room. Its 80, on the 12th floor. Ive already put her things there. She needs time to calm down." Akaashi said as he looked at the wall ahead, avoiding to make Y/n uncomfortable as her blanket had slipped off and she was too shaken to realise.

Giving the keycard. He bid them goodbye after suggesting to just leave Shinso there. Akaashi reassured Bokuto that he had nothing to worry about. Trusting his bestfriend and thanking him. Bokuto wrapped Y/N back in the sheet before lifting her and making his way up to the room. 

Neither of them said anything as they walked inside. 

Oh! 

As soon as the door shut and the keycard was slotted into the holder. The room was dark and only began illuminating hues of blues and pinks. There was a ceiling to floor fish tank in front of them and there was a aquarium ceiling above the bed. Bokuto quickly turned to see the cardholder. 

'Aquarium Love Land' 

He wanted to smack himself. In his haste, he picked out this room!? It couldve been worse. He gently closes the door and sits Y/N down on the bed. He crouched on the floor before looking up at her. 

"Y/n-chan, will you let me look at you and check for injuries? I promise, I wont touch you. You can trust me. Ill walk you home after this." He said as he kept to his words and kept his hands on his knees.

She looked at Bokuto as he gazed at her sweetly. She shyly nodded. She wasnt with Shinso anymore. Bokuto was here, her safety blanket. Bokuto slowly stood up and sat next to her on the bed. His hands trembled as he pulled the crinkling sheet off her form. She looked away as her scantily clad body was on display to him. 

Bokuto stared at her body, she looked so ravishing but he knew this was not her and as a result, he didnt find himself lusting over her at this moment. No, even though he fantasied about something like this in private. This moment was the complete opposite of his dreams. It was a nightmare.

Bokuto's eyes stopped at the obnoxious collar still wrapped around her throat. He could see her bruised skin peeking under it. His hands glided behind her neck as she shuddered from the unintentional brushing against her neck. 

"Sick bastard." Bokuto grumbled as he untied the collar and flung it far from their sight. 

A knock was heard on the door and Bokuto reluctantly left y/n to answer it. Akaashi was on the other side and was holding a plastic carrier bag. 

"I got her some clothes from a convinience store and theres also some food for you guys. Im going to take my leave now. Message me if you need anything senpai." Before he walked away, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand and placed cash in there.

"A-Akaashi! Thats too much, I cant take this" 

"I took it out of Shinso's wallet. Hes still passed out. Thats how I got back up here, I took his keycard too" Akaashi simply said.

Bokuto took the money with hesitation because, fuck Shinso.

After Akaashi left, Bokuto put the things down and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and felt the temperature. It was warm enough to generate steam. 

He came back out to the lost in thought girl and helped her into the bathroom.

"Take a shower, itll make you feel better. Ive put some clothes behind the door for you." 

As he shut the bathroom door, Y/n's mind was blank again. She forgot about her attire and made her way into the large stall. The strong pressure from the rain shower hit her hard but she didnt feel clean.

She felt dirty.

She was dirty.

She began crying again she slid down onto her knees and let out all her emotions. She sobbed her heart out. It was too the point that she didnt hear a concerned Bokuto and he made his way inside the bathroom. He crawled into the shower, still in his school uniform but he didnt care. He grabbed the unconsolable angel and held her in his arms while she cried.

The gel from his hair had loosened from his hold and his hair now obstructed his view. He was focusing on his girl. Nothing else mattered

They must have been in the shower for atleast half an hour before she calmed down as he talked her down. He left the bathroom as she changed into the spare clothes. She came out in an oversized shirt and shorts. Bokuto was still dripping head to toe. Since Y/n had calmed down, she immedialy rushed to Bokuto

"Senpai, youll get sick. You need to change, Ill go get you some clothes" Bokuto stopped her.

"I have my gym clothes on me, dont worry. I change and then let me put some medicine on your neck, then Ill take you home" 

He went to change while Y/n wandered through the room. So this is a love hotel? This room didnt seem intimidating like the previous one. But then again, she was with Bokuto and not Shinso. Her heart thumped as she realised she was alone with the man she so desperatley craved for.

She walked to the cieling to floor aquarium wall in front of her. Her eyes chased the fish as they darted away from her approaching figure. She pushed her hand against the glass and she got lost in the aquarium. Her eyes suddenly focused and she realised she could see the city and blinking lights on the other side.

'Wow' was all she thought. The calm slow movements of this marine life made her realise she was safe. Safe here, safe with Bokuto. Her hero....

She turned her attention back towards the room when she heard the bathroom door close. Bokuto smiled at her from his spot as he held up a tube of cooling gel. He sat on the bed and asked her if she was okay to come to him. She gave a small smile before making her way to him and sitting in front of him. Her back facing him.

"Can I?" Bokuto asked as he moved his hand to her hair. She gave him permission as he pushed her damp locks to one side. Exposing her neck. His eyes locked onto the red mark on her neck before they spotted a purple hickey on her neck.

'Bastard' Bokuto thought before he squeezed the gel onto his palm. The tube let out an akward noise breaking the silence in the room. Bokuto's face flushed before Y/N burst out laughing. She was laughing so much, she couldnt stop. Mesmerised Bokuto joined in. Her giggles didnt stop when he began rubbing the gel in.

Y/n felt herself tingle between her legs. His hands were both rubbing her neck and throat. The coolness was beginning to radiate on her throat. She felt her eyes closed as she focused solely on the feeling of his longer fingers. It looked like he was going to choke her but it was far from it. Just gentle fingers alleviating her pain. She let out a soft moan and Bokuto stopped.

Embarrassed she turned to face him. His face was burning as he was pretending to concentrate elsewhere. He got off the bed quickly and excused himself to wash his hands

Y/n was embarrassed. He saw that forbidden side of her. The side that lusts for him. Right now, she didnt want to have sex with him. No, she was still not ready. But she wanted to be next to him.

Bokuto came back out.

"Hey Y/n, shall I take you home?" He asked.

Y/n stared at his face before saying,

"Senpai, will you stay here with me tonight? I dont want to go home like this.." 

Bokuto didnt argue, he walked upto her and helped her get into bed before going to lay down on the floor. Y/n grabbed his hand and shook her head. Bokuto asked her if she was sure, it was ok. She simply lifted the blanket and Bokuto cautiously slid next to her, careful to give her space. 

They both quietly stared at the aquarium cieling above them. Bokuto began recalling their aquarium date. Was this a coincidence? Neither of them spoke as they focused on the fish above them

"Bokuto, Im sorry I lied to you. I didnt want you to get expelled because of me. Volleyball is your dream and I could not take that away from you. Shinso is going to make life hard for us now. I dont know what to do? All I know is, I dont want you to hate me." 

Bokuto was bewildered as he turned to her

"Dont act like its your fault Y/n. You didnt instigate any of this. This was all done because of Shinso. Hes using his power and money as an advantage but remember something. Evil can never beat good. We will stop Shinso together. You will never cry again, I promise." 

Y/n finally turned herself to face him. They both stared at each other for a few minutes before Y/n turned her back to him. Bokuto blinked and felt slight sorrow. 

"Can you hug me, just for tonight?" She quietly whispered. He heard her and slowly slid towards her curled form before wrapping his arms around her as he brought the sheets closer to them.

Y/n exhaled and felt her eyes get heavy.

"You were all I could think about when I was alone with him. You will always be my hero." She said and then went quiet.

Bokuto's heart was beating fast and hard. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he finally blurted

"I love you"

He closed his eyes, waiting for her response. A moment of silence. Bokuto peered over to glance at her face. She was fast asleep. Sighing at his luck, he smiled before leaning in and kissing her forehead. 

"I really do" he whispered one last time before closing his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Here Comes The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my anxious readers waiting for Bokuto x reader smut. Its a slow paced story and might not happen until a few more later chapters so lets be patient :D I don't want to pressure myself and throw smut in this work so fast just for views and kudos. I genuinely want to build up my MC and Bokuto's relationship properly.

**Chapter 11:**

Shinso woke up a few hours later. His head was spinning, and he clutched his jaw before staggering as he stood. Groaning his sat on the bed with his head between his hands. After recollecting himself, he glanced at the digital clock which flashed 2:00AM.

He looked around the empty dishevelled room and felt the rage inside him build. Getting up and grabbing his belongings. He rummaged his bag for his clothes.

_'What the...? Where are my clothes!?'_

Frantically, he tore open the bathroom and it was empty. There was no trace of his clothes. In his fury, he yanked out his phone. He was going to post her photos online at this very moment. The bitch and that overgrown owl boy deserved what was coming. He opened his photo library and yelled,

"What the fuck!"

All his photos were gone. His folder was empty. There was only one unfamiliar thumbnail he didn’t recognise. Clicking it, Shinso's rage came blaring out.

"BASTAAAAAARD" He yelled in anger as he had come face to face with a selfie Akaashi had taken. He was crouched on his knees by a passed out, battered and bruised Shinso and had stuck his middle finger to the camera.

Shivering in his boxers, he dialled Rinka's number and waited for her to answer.

"Print those pictures. We are getting that son of a bitch expelled. Oh, also I need you to pick me up and bring some clothes with you." He slid his phone shut before marching to the shower.

If he could not have Y/N, he certainly wasn’t going to let Bokuto have her either.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

A whole weekend had past and Y/N stayed in her room mostly. Friday had to have been one of the worst days of her life. All the events on that day flashed through her mind making her curl herself further inside her blanket cocoon. Y/N groaned when her door creaked open and the hallway light almost blinded her. Cracking one eye open, she was greeted by a rarely quiet Kimi.

Y/N had come home on Saturday morning, she had quietly slipped out of the hotel room after changing in her uniform. Leaving Bokuto, who was currently in a deep slumber. She wanted to walk alone today. She had to come into terms with what happened. Pulling her headphones in, she made her way home.

When she reached home, lied to her mother about catching food poisoning from Yukie’s. Her mother wasn’t deceived as her daughter came home looking pale and dishevelled. She forced her child into bed and would stop by to feed her. They left her alone all day apart from mealtimes.

Kimi padded her way in front of her sister’s figure.

“Nee-chan?” she whispered.

Y/n let out a mumble in response, as she stared at the tiny intruder.

“Hug, please?” She asked as she gripped the bedsheets and step on the tips of her toes, bringing her chubby face to stare at her older sister in determination to crawl up the bed.

Y/N had finally broken out in a smile. The pure innocence from her sister reminded her that there are some things worth living for. There were people here who loved her and needed her.

She scared Kimi as her arms shot out from blanket. They grabbed Kimi to bring her inside the blanket cocoon. Kimi let out a squeal and a laughed with her sister as she cuddled into her side.

“Mama had to leave for work. Can I sleep with you tonight?” She asked sweetly.

Y/N hugged her sister harder and patted her back slowly as the child was lulled to sleep. Y/N started to feel guilty as she was reminded of how Bokuto stayed with her that night and held her securely. He stayed for her and she just left him there.

_She woke up early that morning, mind foggy from sleep as she couldn’t remember where she was. When her vision adjusted, she had come face to face with a sleeping angel. Bokuto was lightly snoring as his chest heaved slowly. His arms were wrapped loosely around her body. Confused if she was dreaming, Y/N’s mind suddenly clicked and everything from yesterday flashed into her mind. She remembered Bokuto nursed her neck. Moving her head slightly, she hissed quietly as her neck felt sore. She suddenly stiffened, looking at Bokuto to make sure he was still asleep._

_Phew_

_He was._

_She was transfixed on his features. He kept his promise to her. The few men in Y/n’s life have always been disappointing. Her father and Shinso. Her dad left her behind those years ago, he was always the one who took Y/n’s side and favoured her. But one day, he packed his bags, walked out of the door hand in hand with his new wife and never looked back at his family…._

_However, right now at this very moment, Y/N had never been so thankful in her life before. Ignoring the pain in her neck, she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek before pulling away from him as he stirred before stilling again._

_Sliding out of the bed, she gathered her things and left._

_“Sorry senpai…” She whispered as she shut the door._

Quietly shifting so that her sister wouldn’t stir awake. Y/N reached for her phone on the nightstand and unlocked it. She had multiple texts from Yukie and Akaashi messaged once or twice but none from Bokuto. She felt herself get disappointed, maybe she should text him first. Heart in her throat, she opened his chatroom. 

_Online._

It’s now or never, she slowly typed:

**_Me:_ ** _‘I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up. I needed to be alone that morning, I had to think.’_

_Sent._

She stared as after a minute the speech bubble popped up. He was typing…

_Bzzz_

**Bokuto Senpai: ‘** _I understand. I am not mad, never will be <3 Kinda sad I didn’t get to see your sleeping face :(_ _Wanted to come see you but Yukie said to give you space.’_

**_Me:_ ** _‘Thank you senpai. I’m okay :)_ _I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight’_

She put her phone down before it buzzed in her hand. She glanced at the screen.

**Bokuto Senpai:** _‘I’ll pick you from your house in the morning. Sweet dreams y/n-chan.”_

She smiled softly; he was too good to her.

But he never told her he loved her, and she didn’t tell him either. Sure, they went on a date and were more than comfortable with each other but after what Shinso made her do and the blackmailing against Bokuto.

What if he thought she was dirty now? I mean, he saw her in the most humiliating manner on Friday. He probably felt pity and that’s why he’s taking it upon himself to stay by her side. He felt obligated.

_‘No! I’m not letting my thoughts get the best of me. I’ve never experienced this before and I’m just confusing myself. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I’ll tell him how I feel…’_ Y/N shook her head and decided to stop over thinking. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

**The Next Day**

Y/N adjusted her schoolbag and made her way to the door. She swung open the door and a string of bright and cheery hey, hey, heys, greeted her. Y/N’s heart raced as her eyes fell on the happy go lucky ace. He was waiting by the gate of her house with a bright grin.

“Oya, it must be my lucky day, cause there’s an angel standing in front me.” He blurted.

She blushed, Bokuto clearly did not let the effects of Friday affect their relationship or the way he saw her. She didn’t need to think twice as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Startled for a second, Bokuto let out a hearty laugh before hugging her tightly too.

The budding couple felt like they were floating in bliss. Time had stood still for them, maybe now was the right time to tell Bokuto her feelings. Bokuto was staring back at her, his eyes said everything. They both had opened their mouths,

“I-”

“My my...” A voice interrupted them.

Y/N and Bokuto flipped their heads to Y/N’s front door and there stood her mother with Kimi jumping by her legs.

“Hello Bokuto, seems to be a lovely morning, no?” Her mother said with a smirk.

“Mama, they were gonna kiss!” Kimi yelled in joy, as Bokuto left out a gasp and tried to deny it to her mother. Kimi ran up to Bokuto and stood under him. He towered over her and was trying to keep his composure while Y/N was astonished. Her sneaky mother, sneaking up on them like that. Kimi had somehow managed to use Bokuto as a human jungle gym as she began climbing up his legs.

“WHOA, Y/N, there’s a little monkey on me!” He joked as Y/N pulled her sister off him and scolded her. Her mother just laughed and took the little girl’s hand before biding the teenager’s goodbye.

“C’mon Mi, it’s time to go to school and play with your friends! Come over sometime Bokuto, you’re always welcome.” Her mother winked at him and walked away.

Y/n rolled her eyes and began walking ahead of him to get to school. He quickly jogged by her side and then began chatting about anything random they could think about, clearly trying to avoid talking about Friday…

It was still early, and they had plenty of time before the first lesson. Y/n realised that Bokuto was clearly troubled. They were still making their way to the school gate. She gently grabbed his hand and weaved her fingers through his. Bokuto was still thinking, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t react when she touched him.

“Senpai, it’s okay. Are you thinking about Shinso?”

Bokuto snapped out of his thoughts and squeezed her hand.

“Sorry Y/N, but I should have done something about him. He might be in school today and he will probably try something on you again.” Bokuto had a pained expression but Y/N rubbed his hand softly with her thumb.

“Senpai, I’m not afraid of him anymore. I realised I have so many people in my life that I’m currently thankful for. I will not let one person bring me down. I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. We can fight this together. There’s something I need to tell you but only after this Shinso situation is resolved. I have to get my life back.” She said with a surge if confidence as Bokuto’s eyes widened.

Y/N looked so strong and fierce; he had never seen her like that. It suited her really well. Their little moment was ruined when a stern voice called out to them. The school principal and their homeroom teachers were standing next to her. They all have very intense expressions and Y/N’s heart raced. Both students stopped when their teachers walked up to them. Student’s began whispering amongst themselves and Y/N swore she could feel their eyes boring into her.

“(L/N) (Y/N), Bokuto Koutaro, you both, in my office, now.” Was all the principal said before turning her head away in disgust as she walked to his office. Y/N’s homeroom teacher glared at Bokuto before she followed the principal. The only one who seemed the least bit sympathetic to him was Bokuto’s own sensei.

Looking at each other, they realised that the final battle had finally approached.


	12. Chapter 12: The Unexpected Hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, im actually stuck in traffic atm and decided to write up this as its fresh on my mind. After this chapter, its going to be fluff city only, no more angst 😎

**Chapter 12:**

  
Bokuto and Y/N stood in front of the principal's desk. Miss Rinka and Shinso was already there beforehand, he was feigning a look of anguish and pain. His face still hadnt healed and he was sporting a shiny purple bruise around one eye, and a healing bottom lip. He was going to use this to his advantage.

It was quiet until the principal shrieked. 

"These were in your locker. What is the meaning of this, Bokuto!?" 

She slammed down the photos on the desk. Ashamed of her non-consensual images being displayed like that in front of her teachers and her current love interest, Y/N looked at the ground as tears threaten to spill over her eyes. Bokuto was about to defend himself before he was cut off by Shinso.

"Maam, I overheard Bokuto last week talking to that boy, Akaashi Keiji in second year. He said that he had Y/N over at his house, she fell asleep, he took advantage of this situation and took her photos. He was planning on selling them to the male students around school." 

Y/N's jaw dropped and she tried to protest. Bokuto too had yelled out, 

"Liar!" And launched himself at the boy who cowered behind Rinka, however Bokuto's homeroom teacher held him back. 

"Bokuto, behave... I dont know whats going on kid, but we need to talk about this" His sensei quietly said to him.

Bokuto stood in anger as Shinso continued, 

"See! He's trying to hurt me again! I confronted Bokuto and Akaashi this weekend, telling them to delete the photos but they beat me up. I was doing this for the sake of my precious ex-girlfriend. Theyve been blackmailing her with the photos too... I had to stop it." Shinso ended with a distressed look. 

The principal stood up, clearly disturbed by what was happening on her school grounds. She instructed a teacher to bring Akaashi Keiji to her office now. She marched in front of Bokuto, glaring at him.

"We have to call in your parents. A young man, who had so much potential in his athletic career... Im ashamed of your behaviour. Taking someones photos without consent and then trying to sell them is an atrocious and dispicable crime... and blackmailing this poor girl into silence. Tsk" 

Bokuto again started, "Ma'am I jus-"

She cut him off again and raised her hand in front of his face.

"I do not want to hear it" 

Bokuto's sensei took a step forward. 

"Now ma'am, I think he deserves a chance to defend himself...." he said to her.

She shook her head and pointed to the photos and then Shinso's face.

"The evidence is pretty clear ,Sensei. Call his parents, we need to discuss his expulsion."

Y/N couldnt take it anymore. She lifted her head up, her tears still sliding down as she yelled out.

"LISTEN TO HIM! Bokuto senpai has been protecting me all this time from Shinso. It was Shinso who took my pictures, he was the one blackmailing me, keeping me away from my friends! Miss Rinka has been helping him too after I caught them in an indecent relationship. You all are quick in hauling accusations at Senpai but you havent asked me, the victim in all of this, once about my feelings or what happened..." 

The room was quiet as Y/n tried recollecting her breath. The principal turned to Miss Rinka who flinched as she began denying Y/N's accusations. 

"This girl is lying Ma'am. Bokuto and Akaashi have scared this girl so badly that she cant help but lie. I did find the photos in his locker but only because Shinso told me early this morning and I had to investigate. You're safe now Y/N!" 

Bokuto quietly stared at the scene in front of him. No matter how many times they tried telling the truth. The principal was admant about only hearing Shinso and Rinka's side of the story. It was true, money and power really do control everything.

The bickering had faded into background noise as he began thinking about all his memories on the court, the cheers from the crowd, his friends.... He was going to lose them all. He turned and looked at a weeping Y/N, his heart broke. He couldnt save her, he couldnt be her hero. 

Everyone's attention was diverted when the office door had burst open. There stood a a poker faced Akaashi and peeking behind him was a serious Yukie. The principal called Akaashi forth.

"Akaashi, did you attack Shinso this weekend?" She asked.

"Yes." 

Silence

No one expected the boy to be so bluntly honest about it. 

"You will have to be expelled too. Shame, you are one of our best students..." she sighed. 

Akaashi didnt flinch when he heard 'expulsion'. He stared at Shinso's smirking face before Akaashi threw him off by smirking a tiny smirk. Bokuto curiously stared at his friend.

"What if I said I had proof that Shinso was lying?" He asked calmly.

Everyone was now flabbergasted. The principal began getting flustered.

"And what proof could overtake the photos in Mr. Bokuto's lockers? Hmm?" She asked him as she sat behind her desk. 

"The photos themselves, ma'am..." 

What!? 

That was everyone's reaction in the room as Akaashi calmly walked in front of her desk. 

"Im sorry Y/n-senpai but when I was deleting the photos from Shinso's phone. I looked at them to see if I could help you. Before I point anything out. I have something Id like to show you all. This is from last Friday." 

Akaashi pulled out his own cellphone and opened his photo library. He slid the phone in front his teachers and after a few seconds moans began errupted from his phone. 

Was he showing the school principal porn!? She almost looked infuriated but when suddenly she heard Shinso and Rinka's names being called out from the video. She looked harder and recognised the teaching assitant and her student. 

Shocked, no one said anything. Rinka was embarrassed and Shinso was trying to think of an excuse. Before he could call Akaashi out. Principal stopped him. She was starting to believe Akaashi.

"Akaashi, this is very serious and we will deal with that issue in a minute but what proof do you have that Bokuto is innocent?" 

Standing in front of the desk, Akaashi simply placed his finger on the photo. Curiously, everyone had stepped closer and thats when their eyes widened. Shinso's face went pale. How did he not notice such a rookie mistake!? 

Everyones curious eyes went the corner of the photo, where Akaashis finger lingered. No one focused on Y/N's body in the photo, not even her. Instead they stared at the bedside table in the picture. On that bedside table was a silver watch and next to that watch was a picture frame...

A picture framed with Shinso and his parents... Parents that the school knew really well. 

Everyone turned to Shinso and Rinka now. They were cornered against the window as the door to the office was blocked by a very annoyed Bokuto and Y/N. 

"You said that Bokuto had Y/N at his house and took the photo there. So, why is your family photo in Bokuto's home, Shinso?" 

Bokuto's sensei confronted Shinso, raising an eyebrow. 

"Dont deny anything boy, that watch in the photo is the same one that you're wearing right now too." 

Principal had stood up. She walked in front of Y/N and Bokuto and bowed. Apologising for not listening to them. She asked Y/N to explain everything and she did, including some but not all the events on Friday.

Bokuto suddenly remembered and flipped his phone open. He showed their principal the text message he sent Akaashi that day.

_"We need to save Y/N after class. Shinso 👹 going to hurt her. Meet me at the gate ASAP"_

And it was over. 

Shinso argued that his parents were valuable assests to the school before the principal waved him off and said, 

"We have plenty of sponsors and donors for Fukurodani. Losing 1 or 2 wont matter. Youre going to sit in the detention hall while I wait for your parents. The only student getting expelled here today, is you." 

Shinso shut up as a teacher dragged him to detention. Miss Rinka had been dismissed permanently. Sobbing she ran out of the room. After Bokuto and Y/n got formal apologies from their principal. She allowed the teens to take the remaining first period off and they all found themselves standing in the court yard, everyone except Akaashi were in disbelief. 

"I cant believe that happened..." Yukie whispered

"I cant believe that I can live my life in peace...." Y/n responded. 

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT THE HERO IN ALL OF THIS WASNT ME BUT AKAASHI! COME HERE, YOU!" Bokuto granned his bestfriend and tackled him into a hug and the girls joined in. Akaashi just grunted and shared a smile at his friends before they broke apart. 

"Say Akaashi, when did you take that video of Shinso and Rinka? Why didnt you tell me!?' Bokuto asked shaking Akaashi's shoulder

"I tried to tell you on Friday, but you kept interrupting me in your panic"

Bokuto thought back to Friday when he saw Akaashi after school and he suddenly remembered his friend saying

"Didnt you check your phone? Y/N sent her location a while back. I was trying to tell you but you grabbed me like a maniac and ran without thinking and also I sa-"

"I was trying to tell you that I also saw Shinso and Rinka that morning while going to the washroom" 

Bokuto sweatdropped before laughing and hugged his friend again.

Y/N felt like she was walking on air. The nightmare was finally over. Her friends and her spent the remainder of the entire first period praising Akaashi and calling him the hero. He barely spoke to her but Y/n realised how much kindness the junior had showered her with through out. 

Akaashi and his friends were speechless when Y/N stood in front of them and bowed. 

"Thank you so much everyone. Through out my school life I never had any real friends or bestfriends. I honestly thought that I would succumb to Shinso and be stuck with him forever. You all have shown me what it is like to trust someone and to be brave amd confident. I honestly do not know what I would have done without you. You all saved me and Ill always be gracious." She began weeping as Yukie let out an awww and tackled the emotional girl into a hug followed by the ace and suprisingly Akaashi. The group let go when they hears the bell for first period end.  
It was time to go back to their classes. Bidding each other farewell. Yukie and Akaashi left. Bokuto was about to leave before Y/N grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned to her and asked her if she was okay.

"We need to talk after school today. I have to tell you something." She said seriously.

Bokuto's heart raced as he agreed before the seperated and made their way back to their classes.


	13. Chapter 13: Uncontrollable Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Y/N probably had the best day of her school life today. It was still eventful after the morning interrogation before Shinso had been expelled and Rinka had been fired. After morning lessons, Bokuto and Y/N were called back into the office during lunch break which made Bokuto whine. He stopped his complaining when in the room, were his parents,

standing with Y/N’s mother. Both students straightened their postures as their parents did not look pleased. Y/N’s mum was pasty as she hugged both the students and sobbed a little.

“I’m so sorry Y/N, why didn’t you tell me this was happening to you?” She sobbed before turning to Bokuto

“Tha-thank you so much Bokuto, you defended my child. I can never repay you.

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushed as he tried to stop Y/n’s mum from bowing.

“N-no ma’am, I dont need repayment ever. I promised Y/N I would protect her and I did! Although Akaashi was the ultimate hero…” Bokuto’s shoulders drooped before his own mother bonked him on the head. Groaning and rubbing his head, eyes dotted with a single tear, he turned to her.

“What’d you do that for, Okāsan!?”

“You idiot, how could you not tell us about that awful boy. What would have happened if Akaashi didn’t make it!?” She yelled at him. Y/N was about to interrupt before Bokuto’s father and mother embraced him.

“You, silly boy, we are proud of you but you two need to remember that you should always come to us or your teachers if something like this happens. You promised to protect this young lady, but we also made a promise to always protect you children. Don’t ever forget that.” His father said to him.

Bokuto shared a matching grin with his parents before they dispersed, and the principal had issues out formal letters of apologies to the families before asking if they would take legal action. Everyone looked straight towards Y/N, waiting for her to give the final verdict. Y/N became nervous, this was a major decision. This ultimately destroy Shinso’s entire life. She was feeling the pressure of everyone’s stare. She exhaled the breath she was holding when Bokuto gripped her hand gently.

That’s right. Shinso was ready to destroy Bokuto’s entire future without a care for the world just because she wanted to bed her. Shinso hurt Y/N which meant possibly other girls would be at risk too. Her and Bokuto were stripped off their happiness for weeks, they were pulled away from each other. He did that to her.

Lifting her head and looking sternly at the principal. She revealed,

“Yes.”

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Unfortunately for Y/N and Bokuto. He had practice after school and Y/N did not want him to skip it. His match with Nekoma was on Saturday, he needed to focus. Volleyball made Bokuto joyful, and he needed that after an anger filled weekend. He needed to let loose.

Y/N’s mother had become slightly paranoid and came to pick her up right as school ended. The girl did not argue. She wanted to spend time with her mother and talk to her about everything she had been bottling up.

Y/N’s mum had told Yuri about what happened, and Yuri came to the house where the three women had a heart to heart session, letting Y/N express herself and cry her heart out. She needed this. Yuri was staying till Friday night and said she would be picking and dropping Y/N and Kimi to school for the remainder of the week. Y/N didn’t argue as she knew Yuri felt guilty for not being there. She called Bokuto and told him on the phone that she could only see him during school hours, and they should talk later when everything is less stressful. Bokuto told her, to take her time and not feel pressured. Before ending the call, he reminded her that she needed to be there for his official match on Saturday and she happily promised she would be.

**> >>Fast Forward to Friday Evening at Y/N’s House>>>**

Y/N was sitting on her bed, thinking about tomorrow’s match. She sighed to herself.

_‘I still haven’t told Bokuto how I feel. The timing is never right…’_

Yuri was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed as she concentrated on applying the metallic blue polish on her toes. Hearing her sister’s sigh, she turned around.

“What’s wrong Y/N? Is it Shitso?” She asked. Y/N shook her head before flopping onto her bed.

“No, it’s Bokuto... Onēsan, you’re still dating Hiro, right? How did you know when you were ready for… y’know…” Y/n mumbled, her cheeks tinted a hue of pink.

Yuri let out a Cheshire grin as she wiggled her brows, looking at her flourished sister.

“Oooh, so you’re really considering this. To be honest, I’m 21 now, I was younger than you when Hiro (random name for Yuri’s bf, he’s not important to this story) and I did it. I think we were 15. Honestly, Y/N? It happened in the spur of the moment; I was nowhere ready. I just went for it. In reality, I don’t think anyone is really ready. You just know you want to do it when the moments special.”

Y/N curiously looked at her sister who looked lost in thought as she cheeks began growing a light shade of red.

“Do you regret it?” she asked cautiously

Yuri snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as she continued to apply her nail polish.

“Not one bit. It may not have been the best sex we’ve ever had but it was the first time I knew what love felt like. Hiro said he loved me then and…” Yuri pulled her necklace out of her shirt, at the end of it was a ring with a small diamond attached as she grinned at a shocked Y/N

“…he still loves me now, after all these years. So yeah, do not tell

Okasan yet. She’s still upset about what happened to you and I need to organise somethings first.”

Y/N swore to secrecy before giving Yuri a congratulatory hug.

“I don’t know how to confess to Bokuto, he’s so confident and outgoing. I don’t want to give him a half assed confession. I don’t want to be lame and write a letter. I don’t want to cry either, I always end up crying in front of him. He probably thinks I’m a cry baby by now. I’m just too shy to confess to him” She groaned. Yuri thought for a second before a light bulb popped over her head.

“Hey, you’re going to support him in his match tomorrow, right?”

Y/N nodded, and Yuri grinned.

“Perfect, I have an idea!”

**Saturday Afternoon**

Fukurodani and Nekoma’s volleyball match had started a while back. Bokuto’s mood had dampened since it started because Y/N was not sitting in her usual spot. She had not shown up. He tried his best to keep up in the match and eventually took the bench as he moped around. Kuroo had even claimed to the owl boy that he was definitely distracted and Kenma agreed with him. Akaashi told simply told them it was girl problems.

Sitting on the bench dejected. Bokuto was disappointed that maybe she bailed out on him. She had been meaning to talk to him and him, her. However, they barely interacted in the past week. This is not how he expected his week to go. Bokuto had one unsuccessful confession with the petite girl. When could he tell her, his feelings? She was the only girl who captured his heart to this extent. Bokuto was someone who loved to love with all his might. He wanted nothing more than to shower this girl with all the love he had in his generous heart. She promised she would be here but it’s almost the last set and she still hadn’t come. As soon as the second set end, Fukurodani was a point behind. His team gathered for water break, also trying to pump him up. Yukie had been messaging Y/N but received no responses. She shook her head when Bokuto looked at her eagerly, causing him to droop his shoulders and sigh. Eventually the whistle blew, and Bokuto was brought back to the court to serve.

Standing there with the volleyball in his hand, he felt the energy inside him dissipate. He did not want to serve right now. He could only think about one person. Sweating trickled down his forehead, as he stared at a confused Kuroo. Akaashi raised his brows at his friend.

“C’mon senpai…” he whispered to himself.

Bokuto was about to serve when a yell echoed through the gym.

“Bokuto!!!”

Everyone turned. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he immediately turned to Y/N’s usual spot and there she was, holding a rolled-up chart paper. Her face was the reddest he had ever seen her. She was trembling at everyone’s confused expressions, looking at her.

This was it, she had to do it. She was going to confess to him now, in front of all these people because he needed it now, more than ever. He was there for her and now she was here for him.

Whipping her arms up in the arm as she unfolded the large white chart paper, displaying it in the air so that he could see it. Bokuto’s face turned bashful. On the chart paper was nothing but a large pink heart drawing in crayon. And in the middle of it was a **‘YOU’**. Her confession was different from what usual girls were like but to Bokuto this was the best confession he could ever ask for. With a grin, he gripped his volleyball and served so hard that Yaku couldn’t stop it from hitting the ground. Their teams were now tied.

Bokuto pumped his fist in the air as his team celebrated and he chanted his popular one liner, the crowd and Y/N joining in.

“Hey, Hey, Heeeeyyyyy!!!”

The final part of the match was intense and Fukurodani had made the final point. As everyone cheered and Bokuto and his team high fived each other. He turned away and faced his girl sitting above in the bleachers.

“Y/N-chan!” He yelled as he outstretched his hands.

“Come!”

That was all the girl needed to hear. For the first time in her life, she was not scared, she was not hesitant. She jumped over the rail as everyone gasped at the sudden action. Time slowed down for everyone except the school principal who just sighed and rolled her eyes.

“What the fu…” Kuroo whispered to Kenma, who just shrugged.

Bokuto laughed as he caught her without a hitch and lifted her in the air to cheer. Y/N laughed as she looked down at Bokuto. Both their eyes were filled with the same expression, full of happiness, passion and…. Love. As if they were magnets. Bokuto and Y/N pressed their lips against each other and the whole gymnasium broke out in cheers and screams of excitement. This was way more exciting than the match.

Yukie and Kaori were squealing in delight, and Akaashi just smiled. He knew this was the perfect confession for Bokuto. Y/N had thought this through. He stared at the finally official couple who had parted their lips and he carefully put her down. Y/N realised what she had done, and she buried her face into her hands in shame. Bokuto’s team laughed as Bokuto spun his yelping girlfriend around.

“Hey Y/N, y’know I confessed to you first, but you fell asleep on me…” he pouted as Y/N jaw dropped.

“Wh-what? When!?” She asked.

“Let’s talk about that later. Come on, I want you to meet my friends from Nekoma and I want to show everyone my beautiful girlfriend. We are going for barbeque tonight, wanna come? I’ll walk you home after. Infact, I’ll walk you home every day!” He squeezed her hand as she beamed back at him

“There’s nothing more I’d like in this world, senpai”.

With that, their moment had interrupted as Bokuto’s friend began circling the couple and asked for details. Everyone excitedly chattered about the new couple, while Y/N and Bokuto kept hold of each other’s hands.


	14. Chapter 14: Dirty Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 1st attempt at writing mild erotica😳🤦🏾♀️

**Chapter 14:**

~2 Months Later~

The school bell rang and majority of the students cheered as the beginning of their two week holiday began. Students chattered excitedly as they exited the school gates.

Y/N stood by the bike racks watching students leave, bidding them goodbye. She had become friendlier with more students. Because of Bokuto and her dramatic show at the gymnasium, alot of students approached her art club with enthusiam to join.

Due to Bokuto's encouragment, Y/N was in charge of the Art Club. She lead after school workshops and felt an affinity when teaching them. The new members loved her and she them. She felt like a new person. She was a new person. Pulling her blazer off and stuffing it into her bag. She bagan fixing her ponytail, and then readjusted her stud earrings as she leaned against Bokuto's bike.

He showed her how to be this person. He helped her unlock those hidden doors in her mind.

She jumped when broad arms encased her and the soft flesh of Bokuto's cheek rubbed into her neck. She squealed a little from the ticklish sensation. Bokuto grinned and pecked her cheek, greeting as he unlocked his bike. Perching himself on his bike, he tapped on the seat behind him, ushering his girlfriend onto it. Y/N hopped on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Bokuto felt his cheeks heat up when he felt her pillowy chest against his back. He tried to distract himself as he rode his bike.

However, with every bump on the road, he felt a thump in his pants. Their relationship had bloomed in the course of these few months. Y/N's personality began parring with her sisters. She was more open with him, she was affectionate as was he. But what flustered Bokuto would be when she would indirectly turn him on without realising it.

Moments like when they are hanging in one of their rooms after school. Bokuto kept pedalling as he remembered when she first came over, she was super nervous at first but Bokuto left his bedroom door open to make his girl feel comfortable as his mother was down the hall. They did their homework together and joked around when his mother brought in some treats.

_His mother smiled at the lovesick teens, as she handed them popsicles. They thanked her and she left the room. It was a hot day and their lollies were melting fast. Y/N was preoccupied with the comedy on Bokuto's laptop as she slowly sucked on the tip of her icelolly, slowly sucking the juice out._

_Bokuto was transfixed as she slid it further into her mouth before slowly slipping it out. He felt himself shudder slightly when her mouth made a light slurping sound before her lips released the shrinking lolly with a pop._

_Bokuto felt himself snap out of his dogged thoughts when she giggled at the video on the screen. She turned to him before gasping,_

_'Senpai, your lolly's melted all over you!'_

_Bokuto stared at the lonely popsicle stick in his hand. His hand was tainted with the sticky orange residue._

_Printed at the end of his wooden stick,_ **'Loser'.**

Bokuto thanked the stars when her house had drawn into view. Pulled into her driveway, he stopped and they hoped off. Walking inside her entrance, they greeted no one in particular as they slipped their shoes off before making their way to Y/N's bedroom.

Grunting in relief Bokuto dropped onto her bed, legs dangling off the side as he stared at her ceiling. Y/n quietly excused herself as went to bathroom and changed into her pajamas. A simple tank top and sweatpants. She came back as Bokuto now had his phone above his face, scrolling through his social media.

Feeling bubbly, she bounced to him and crawled by his side, clinging onto him. Feeling her breasts push up against him again. Bokuto dropped his phone and groaned when collied into his face.

"Oh senpai, Im so sorry!"

Y/N released his side and got up to rub his sore forehead before leaning in to kiss it. Bokuto hugged her arm and her lips stayed on his temple. He closed his eyes as she whispered sweet praises into his ear.

"You're so good to me, Bokuto."

She pecked his forehead again.

"You're the best boyfriend ever"

Another peck, Bokuto smiled.

"Thank you for always being by my side."

Another peck. Bokuto opened his eyes.

He sat up and gently carressed her cheek. Her soft wavy locks tickled the back of his hand. She closed her eyes and he felt her soft eyelashes graze his finger. She let herself get lost in his carresses. Bokuto had been trying his best to supress his urges around her because he did not want to pressure her. They never talked about sex. He wanted her to bring it up first. She was the first girl he was serious about. His didnt need to wait with his exes. They were experienced like him so their relationships started with sex.

Bokuto wanted Y/N to want him as much as he wanted her. He was willing to wait but at the same time he wanted to bring up the topic, a risky game to play because he wanted to test out the mood.

Thinking carefully of his words, he asked.

"Y/N, would you like to spend the night with me this weekend?" She opened her eyes and stared at him as he panicked but continued.

"Um, Ive been saving up since we got together. We arent going to a love hotel. Hell no. Theres this nice hotel with an awesome bbq place and we could try it out? Ive been excited about this 2 week holiday and I was thinking we could have a sleepover. We dont have to do 'stuff', I would never force you like that..."

He stared at her as she avoided his eyes, thinking for a second. She's spent the night with him before and she remembered how he was about to sleep on the cold floor until she forced him next to her. He even gave space in the bed before she asked him to hug her.

Whenever they were alone, sure he would get playful but, with kisses and cute nips on her ears. He never grabbed or touched her inappropriatley. There were some times where she secretly wished for more.

Glancing at his worried expression, she calmly leaned forward and connected their lips softly before pulling away. Her cheeks flushed as she averted her gaze and mumbled a shy,

"yes'.

\---------------

Y/N did not feel herself get anxious about her overnight stay with Bokuto. Instead she lay in bed that night, pulling the sheets closer as she inhaled his lingering scent before she began fantisising about the events that could happen that night. Would she do it? Would she chicken out?

Brief images of fantasy flashed in her mind. Would it hurt? Would it feel good?

_She imagined his lips ghosting on her neck._

Her toes curled against the mattress as she continued to get lost in her daydream.

_His hands slid up and down her bare hips as he slowly began kissing the tops of her breasts._

_"Such a good girlfriend" he cooed_

She felt her walls twitch.

_His fingers sneaked into her panties to play with her little nub as she whined softly._

_"So wet for me" he whispered._

_Bokuto leaned his face closer to her sex as he began to slip her panties off..._

"Oooff!" She yelled as she felt herself snap out of her days dreams. Something heavy dropped onto her as her heart raced in fear and she almost jumped out of bed.

Kimi was laughing as she chanted,

"I scared you" to her astonished sister.

"Nee-chan, you sounded like you were having a scary dream. You made weird noises."

Y/n felt her face burn and she ushered the little brat to her room before locking her door. Her back was against the door, she groaned in annoyance as she felt dampness pool between her legs.

Sighing, she unlocked the door and headed to the toilet. Her mind still plagued by the upcoming sleepover with Bokuto


	15. Chapter 15: Little Gifts to Make You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter leading upto our long awaited night with Y/N and Bokuto, because I want an entire chapter to be dedicated solely to smut so uncomfortable readers can skip it. The next chapter will be smut. This chapter is pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOOOOOooooo we are 1 chapter away from SMUT CITY
> 
> I might take a bit of time as Ive never written smut nor have I ever had kissed someone or had sex... (personal reasons 🤫)
> 
> Keep in mind Y/N's and Bokuto's relationship is an extremely fluffy one from here on :D  
> Im a sucker for fluff

**Chapter 15:**

The weekend drew close and both teens were looking forward to their date. Y/N spent the first week of her holiday with her boyfriend and friends doing various activities such as karaoke, finally going to the movies together, Bokuto and her babysitting Kimi together (though it felt like she was babysitting them both). From watching Bokuto and his teammates play volleyball in the park, trying out new BBQ places for Bokuto and looking at artwork in galleries for Y/N, even though Bokuto wasn’t fond of galleries as they were quiet and staring at artwork required him to think a bit more seriously. He always tried his best to talk about what work he liked the best before always ending with,  
  
"I think your art is waaay better than this!"   
  
Bokuto was so wonderful. He was comfortable enough now to finally come inside her home and they would often share a meal with Okasan and Kimi. From time to time Yuri would stop by and she would be in hoots because of Bokuto's clumsy nature.   
  
Kimi loved the fact that he would often use his height to his advantage and would sway her in the air in the garden as they pretended, she was flying for another one of her childish games. Y/N would giggle sometimes when she'd catch them having a make belief tea party in Kimi's room. Bokuto's giant figure crouched and looming over the small obnoxiously pink table as he would willingly and graciously accept the the tiny teacup and plastic pastries from 'Princess' Kimi, and they would end up seriously discussing his knighthood.   
  
Both her sisters loved him, and her mother trusted him a lot, to the point when Y/N told her about the overnight stay. She received an insightful conversation about condoms and told Y/N to think about birth control which made the girl flush and run away to her bedroom.   
  
Sex talks with Okasan? No thank you but at least her mother approved of her and Bokuto's relationship.   
  
  
Currently, Y/N shopping again with Yukie and Kaori too. Y/N liked Kaori as much as she liked Yukie. Both girls were hilarious and their advice was spot on. Kaori had obviously caught onto the awful events previously and received a gracious thanks from Y/N for that day. The bashful girl had spoken to them when they sat down for iced coffees and bubble tea after window shopping in the mall for a few hours.   
  
Y/N fiddled with her hair as she told them about the 'special' date with Bokuto that was approaching soon. Both girls let out a chorus of ooos and she began teasing the timid girl who was glowing redder than the strawberry on her pastry. Both girls discussed their first experiences with Y/N which eased her tension as she started opening up and asked them more questions to which they happily responded.   
  
"Hey, let’s find you something cute for that night?" Yukie asked while wiggling her brows. Kaori laughed as Y/N went back into her shell of shyness as she agreed with Yukie. Finishing their snacks, they stood up and started heading to some shops Kaori suggested. 

Y/N soon found herself standing in a dressing room as Yukie and Kaori began throwing multiple, clothes and lingerie sets at her from behind the curtain. She sighed.

  
It was going to be a long day.   
  
\---------------------   
  
**Friday**  
  
Y/N checked her reflection in a nearby shop. She had decided to dress a little sweeter than usual for today's date with her beloved frosted tipped owl.   
  
She had decided to wear a lemon printed top and skirt. It had been a balmy day, so to avoid discomfort from the heat, she had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, displaying her small hooped earrings. Smiling, she dapped on some chapstick.  
  
Unlike Yuri, Y/N always preferred minimal makeup and Bokuto would always gush over her regardless of her state. Whether she just fresh out of bed, sweaty and out of breath after gym or whenever her nose became red from the cold wind.   
  
He always found her breath-taking.   
  
Y/N turned around and was about to leave when her eyes fell on a cellphone strap display case by the door. Walking upto it, her fingers trailed over various straps. They were all so cute. Her finger stopped over one.   
  
_'Perfect'_ , she thought.  
  
  
Walking back outside, she sat under the shade of a tree by a bench, eyes skimming the crowd to see if she could spot her taller then some, boyfriend. After 5 minutes, she sighed and gave up. With a pout, she turned her face and let out a huff. That’s when she noticed a cheeky Bokuto, standing a few feet away, his smile wiggling and cheeks shaking as he tried containing his laughs. He was holding his phone up, obviously recording her derpy moment.   
  
"Senpai" she whined as she got up and walked towards him, playfully swatting his bicep. Bokuto laughed, and hugged her.  
  
"Gomen babe, but you looked so adorable, searching for me. I couldn’t help it! I saved an adorable memory"   
  
She blushed and parted from him as she grabbed his hand.   
  
"So, where are we going Senpai?"  
  
Bokuto looked around, thinking for a moment.  
  
"It’s still a bit early so let’s look around the shops for bit! I haven’t shopped in a while."   
  
Agreeing the couple killed time goofing around different shops, they laughed as Bokuto tried scaring Y/N from behind an aisle inside a department, but it turned out to be an older lady who was not pleased. She scolded the sheepish boy before walking away. Y/N just giggled before tugging him along  
  
While Bokuto was busy trying to decide between which shirt looked cooler to wear for his training camp sessions. Y/N walked around aimlessly until her eyes landed on a jewellery stall. Her emerald eyes were drawn to all the shiny stones, they lingered on a particular pair of earrings. The sapphire blue stones in them twinkled in the light, beckoning her closer.   
  
The stall owner asked her to try them on but Y/N politely refused to go and look for Bokuto. She glanced at them one last time before turning around. The shopkeeper just smiled as she walked further away.   
  
Y/N was getting a little anxious as she kept searching but couldn’t find him. About to give up, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"There you are! Sorry, I went to try something on but then I got sidetracked by these cute doggies this lady was walking!" Bokuto explained happily as Y/n laughed and shook her head.   
  
They ate a meal after getting tired from shopping. Y/N talking to Bokuto about her plans for after graduation. She did not want to do anything major, like leave the city or move abroad for university.   
  
"Kimi is still really small and Okasan needs help managing the house, her job and Kimi. I can’t leave yet Senpai and I’m okay about it. Infact, there’s a great art school here, which I want to attend. Haven't thought of my plans after but all I know is, I want to be an artist!" She explained as Bokuto enthusiastically listened.  
  
"That’s awesome babe! I can totally picture you in art school! Wearing a cute little apron with your adorable face splattered with paint. Maybe I can be your model for a live drawing class, one day and you can show your new art friends how handsome I am! They'd be jealous!" He chattered gleefully as Y/N rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"Yeah, yeah"   
  
As evening drew nearby. Bokuto and Y/N were passing through an empty park before he spotted a children's playground and excitedly pulled his girlfriend along. She sat on a swing as he bounced on one of the small trampolines, giggling like a schoolboy.   
  
Gently swinging herself back and forth, chin resting on her palm. She dreamily stared at Bokuto as he somehow managed to form a gang of little elementary school kids. He was their leader and they were currently being shown the 'secret moves of an Ace' as he called it. He was simply just showing them how to serve but they all were enamoured by the giant towering over them.   
  
As it got dark and the kids left. Bokuto was pushing Y/N on the swings. She was squealing as he used too much power causing her to go higher than she would’ve liked. Laughing, he stopped the swing and helped her up. Holding her hand, he helped Y/N climb on top of a jungle gym and they both laid down next to each other, staring at the sky, looking at the shimmery stars dotted in the darkening indigo sky.   
  
Hands still clasped together. Y/N began showing Bokuto some constellations she learnt about as a child. He eagerly listened as she explained what they meant. Watching her face as she went on talking, her voice faded out and all he could think about was how lucky he had been. He wanted nothing more than to support her dreams as she did his. She was his number one fan and she never failed to miss his games. He was equally supportive. Often visiting her in the art club and sometimes even, (willingly) offering himself as a subject for the club members to draw.   
He loved seeing the different variations formulate after the sessions but only his girlfriend could draw him the best.   
  
Snapping out of his thoughts as Y/N sat up. He asked her what’s wrong and she shook her head.   
  
"Nothing senpai, actually I got a gift for you. It’s nothing special but I found these very cute and thought we could wear matching ones."   
  
She slipped open her bag and pulled out a small paper bag before lifting out matching cellphone straps from it. Bokuto was ecstatic when she handed it to him. There was a cute owl attached at the other end of each strap.   
  
"This is awesome Y/N! I’ve never had a matching cellphone strap before and the owls are adorable! Thank you so much!"   
  
He whipped out his phone and attached the strap before eagerly grabbing her phone to do the same. Eyes shining over the cuteness. Bokuto suddenly became more serious as he looked at Y/N intensely.  
  
"Senpai are you alright?" She asked. He turned his back from her and began rummaging in his own bag. Turning back, he shyly grabbed her hands and placed a small box in them.

“I got you a gift too…”

Curiosity over coming her, she quietly slipped the small lid off and moved the translucent parchment paper to the side before gasping. It was those sapphire earrings she secretly wanted.

“Bokuto… thank you! How did you know I wanted these?” She asked looking at him in astonishment. With a blush, he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I saw you looking at them, you looked like you really liked them, and I wanted to see you happy…. I hope I got the right ones…?”

Y/N beginning nodding her head in excitement, this was the first gift a boyfriend had ever gotten her. Shinso had never done things like this. Infact, could he even be considered her first boyfriend? She didn’t love him throughout their relationship, she was always walking on eggshells around him. However, with Bokuto, it’s like they took a giant leap into a pool full of affection and love. Both wanting nothing but the best for each other.

“P-put them on?” He asked with a blush.

She smiled as she removed her current earrings and slipped the sliver and sapphire ones on. She pulled out her phone, opening her front camera to get a good view.

“Oh my gosh, I love them so much senpai! This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten” she gushed to him as she hugged him. Feeling bold, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Surprised as first, she melted into the kiss and deepened it. Bokuto gently nipped her bottom lip and she complied. Slowly, opening her mouth, allowing his tongue to slid inside and rub against hers.

Their lips kept moulding into each other as he explored her mouth. His hands cautiously slid from her shoulders down to hold her sides, rubbing them gently as they broke apart for a few seconds of air before continuing again. Lost in the moment and the faint taste of her chap stick, Bokuto felt his member twitch which made him break the kiss.

Y/N was panting lightly, catching her breath as her brain felt like it had frizzed due to the sudden electricity, she felt from their passionate make out session. Bokuto stroked her face and was grinning at her. Y/N smiled back; it was in this moment where she realised that she did not need to hold back with him. He loved her inside and out. That’s all she needed. Gazing into his golden hues, a faint blush dusted on her cheeks as she shyly asked.

“It’s getting late, shall we head to the hotel?”


	16. Chapter 16:  There Really Is No One Else (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto x Reader Smut in this chapter.  
> You're welcome  
> FYI this is the first smut ive ever written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally written a smut/N and me both lost our virginities today. I lost my Smut virginity and she lost her actual one lol. Its my first and im sorry if it wasn't how you hoped. My inexperienced ass had to really delve into my dirty mind. I made a sexy song playlist to listen to while writing this. Gimme yo feedback please

**Chapter 16:**

Bokuto had already gone ahead in the morning and checked into the hotel, so Y/N and him didn’t need to wait at the check in desk. Y/N was starting to feel a bit nervous.

_‘This is actually happening; can I really do this?’_

She was beginning to get cold feet as she stared at Bokuto’s broad back as she followed him to their room. Flashbacks from her times with Shinso kept repeating in her mind as much as she tried to ignore them. They were adding fuel to her second thoughts. Her heart began racing when he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Bokuto made space and let her walk in first. Quietly, she stepped in and observed the room. It was comfortable and sleek, nothing too special. It was a million times better than the love hotel she was forced into before. There was a large television in front of their bed, which displayed a welcome video from the hotel. She quietly waited for Bokuto to make a move on her. Her back still facing him.

Her heart was beating so hard, she couldn’t control it. Bokuto had sensed her unusual silence. However, he understood. Yukie and Kaori had ‘spoken’ to the boy privately before their special date to give him advice on how to make Y/N comfortable, as she was the first inexperienced girl he had been with. He wanted her to feel like a queen. His queen.

He stood behind her and crouched down, lips caressing her neck before giving a small kiss on her cheek. Y/N closed her eyes and waited for more but after feeling him walk away, she looked at him confused.

“Senpai…?”

Bokuto was by the hotel door, opening it. He turned and grinned at his girlfriend.

“I’m just gonna go down and quickly make a reservation at the BBQ place here! Why don’t you take a shower and relax a little? I’ll be back soon and then we can eat!”

Y/N sweat dropped after he closed the door, of course her boyfriend couldn’t miss dinner for the world, but she was slightly relieved. She needed a little more time to mentally prepare.

“Shit…” she whispered to herself before walking into the bathroom. Turning the knobs of the shower on until she got the temperature right. Y/N stripped off her clothes and stepped in. She let the water cascade down, washing off the much from the day off her form as steam arose in the bathroom. Her hair stuck to her body, heavy from the shower and Y/N began thinking about Bokuto.

He had again been so kind for her sake. She knew he sensed her tension and that’s why he made an excuse to leave the room. He wanted her to feel comfortable, so he let her shower in an empty room. Y/N had to admit, she would have been more of a nervous wreck if he had been waiting in the room. She began remembering the advice Yuri had told her before Y/N confessed to the ace.

_“Honestly, Y/N? It happened in the spur of the moment; I was nowhere ready. I just went for it. In reality, I don’t think anyone is really ready. You just know you want to do it when the moments special.”_

Yuri was right, no one’s ever ready. Y/N realised that poor Bokuto must be just as stressed as she was secretly. He knew she was a virgin and she knew he wasn’t. His experience did not bother her at all, in fact Yuri said it was great that he was because it meant he knew what he was doing and would help Y/N feel comfortable. Y/N was 18 now, her friends and sister were younger than her when they had sex and they managed to have sex without any horror stories following after. Some said it hurt and some said it didn’t, it depends on the person.

_‘Bokuto, would never hurt me. He said we didn’t need to do anything tonight. I know he won’t force me into anything.’_

She decided to step out of the shower and wrap herself in a gown before going into the still empty room, to grab a fresh pair of clothes to change. Her eyes stopped towards the familiar peach parcel in her bag. It was the lingerie she picked out for tonight. She ignored the parcel in her bag, too self-conscious to wear it now. She quickly changed into another loose summery dress before fixing her hair.

Bokuto was still not back? Flummoxed she decided to go and look for him. As soon as she opened the hotel door, she almost shrieked as said owl boy was sitting on the floor in the hallway by their door. He looked up at her with a sheepish smile. Like he had been caught red-handed.

“Senpai! What are you doing out here!? Why didn’t you come inside?” She pulled him up (not really, he was quite heavy compared to her, she just grabbed his hand as he lifted himself up to stand)

Bokuto quietly responded.

“I wanted to wait till you were done showering, I didn’t want to make you uneasy. I know you’re feeling nervous.”

Y/N’s heart skipped a beat, he was really considerate about her. Her tension was slowly melting. A grin adorned her cute face as she gleamed,

“You’re sucha dork senpai, a cute one. Now, let’s go eat some Yakinku!”

She grabbed his hand as they made their way down to the restaurant. Bokuto squeezed her hand as they walked.

Dinner was great and Y/N found herself laughing at Bokuto’s antics as he devoured all the meat coming his way. Her appetite was nowhere as insatiable as his was, but she loved watching him eat. He always looked delighted and she loved how he was so immersed in his love for food that he would never realise he was drooling, just like right now. Smiling, she gripped her napkin and wiped his face, snapping him back to reality. He thanked her before scooping some of his meat from his into her plate, telling her she must try this. Giggling she complied and moaned slightly when the piece of beef had tantalised her taste buds. It was scrumptious.

After dinner, they both had loosened up and were chatting excitedly about Bokuto’s next volleyball match. He was super stoked because his 1st year ‘students’ from Karasuno, Hinata and Tsukishima were going to be there for support. He had been dying to introduce Y/N to Hinata. They had only spoken to each other via video chat on Bokuto’s phone and Y/N found Hinata to be a little ball of sunshine. 

As they entered their room, both had gotten silent again. Y/N’s heart was racing as he had his hands on her shoulders, walking her to the bed. Sitting her down, he moved away, leaving her confused again when he threw the tv remote into her lap.

“Put a fun movie on! I’m going to go shower, then we can cuddle!” He said before bouncing into the bathroom. Y/N sat their blankly, he did it again. He sensed her nervousness and made an excuse again, but she listened to him and began skimming through channels.

Bokuto had sighed as soon as he shut the bathroom door. This was harder than he thought. She was nervous and so was he, but he didn’t want her to know that. It would make her feel worse and he did not want that. Turning the shower on, he switched it to cold. She had looked enticing all day, their make out session in the park had teased him and he couldn’t stop thinking about the way her tongue felt against his. He remembered the way she innocently moaned when she tasted the grilled meat earlier, his dick twitched.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly jumped into the shower.

‘Calm down, Kou.’ He kept chanting in his mind as the cold water blasted him.

Bokuto had stepped back into the room where his girlfriend was laying on her side of the bed, immersed in a show. He slid down next to her, spooning her. Head over her shoulder as he joined in, watching the show. They didn’t speak to each other, instead the laughed at the ridiculous comedy. Eventually, the show had to come to an end but both of them had relaxed by then.

Turning the television off, both lay side by side on the bed, facing each other. Bokuto was staring into her apple-green eyes. Her face was illuminated from the light seeping through the curtains. She caught a tiny glint in his golden eyes. Stroking her arm before trailing it down to hold her hand, Bokuto cleared his throat before asking her.

“Hey Y/N, I’m sorry for asking you this but I just want to know. I’ve been thinking about this since we met but I never knew when to ask you.”

“What is it senpai?” she asked as he looked hesitant.

Observing her face for a second, he continued.

“Did you love Shinso, ever?”

Y/N looked away from his face for a second as she recollected her thoughts. She hated Shinso now, more than ever. She had been ready to take legal action but Shinso had scampered out of the country with his family. No one knows where he went but as long as he was far far away from Y/N, she didn’t care. Karma will come around, some day. Bokuto had let go of her hand, he was worried that he brought up triggering memories for her.

Before he could apologise, Y/N grabbed his hand again but brought it gently to her face as she nuzzled into his palm.

“When he confessed to me, I barely knew who he was. He was just a guy in my homeroom class. Everyone seemed to love him, I didn’t particularly care but the way he confessed to me on the school roof... His confession was filled with so much sincerity, that I felt bad to reject him. So, I thought that if I gave him a chance, maybe I could really end up loving him.” Looking at Bokuto, who was paying attention to every word, she continued.

“He became weird after a month of dating, we stopped going out for dates, instead he started getting possessive and sometimes rowdy. He would always pressurise me to do stuff that I didn’t want to… After I saw his true nature, I realised I could never love someone like him. The emotions I felt for him, were only fear. The only reason why I’m still a virgin was because the first time he had tried to instigate sex, he hit me.”

Bokuto could feel his anger building but Y/N kissed his palm making him concentrate back on her.

“That was the first time he had hit me, and I didn’t know what to do. He felt guilty and kept apologising to me, telling me he would never do it again. I was a fool and I forgave him. He stopped pressurising me and I thought everything was fine and then I saw him with Rinka. It made sense then, that he has stopped pressuring me. He was getting satisfied while stringing me along.”

Grazing her cheek in his palm, he curled his fingers and began stroking her soft cheek.

“As much as I hate him, it’s also thanks to him that I met you.” She ended as she looked at him.

Bokuto’s heart pumped. Even while telling him a story about something so triggering, she was so brave. It clearly showed she had been overcoming her demons.

“I’ll always protect you Y/N, I could never hurt you nor will I let anyone else harm you. It would kill me to see you like that again. I don’t want to see you cry ever again”

She smiled.

She was ready.

“You’ll always are and will be my number one hero, Bokuto.”

Sliding closer to each other, they slowly brought their lips closer before submerging themselves into their feelings. Bokuto gripped her waist and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced their own rhythm before she parted away. Bokuto stopped panting for air when she stood up from the bed. Almost jumping out himself to see if she was alright or had gotten apprehensive. He stopped when she raised a palm and assured him, she would be right back before walking into the bathroom.

Minutes felt like hours for the young captain. Why was he so nervous? He was trying to calm his heart. What if he fucks this up for them? He always managed to fuck up at some point. It’s the same with his past relationships, his exes always found him to be a bit too enthusiastic or overly affectionate with them. Not Y/N, she genuinely was as affectionate as he was.

“Bokuto…” her voice called out softly.

He sat up immediately and turned to face her. Her body, faintly being glowing from the light of the cracked open bathroom door. His jaw dropped as she softly made her way to stand in front of him. She was too embarrassed to look him in the face as she awkwardly shuffled a foot. Bokuto sat at the end of the bed, staring at her body. Y/N wondered what he thought of the simple but provocative set. That day with Yukie and Kaori, out of all the clothes and bras they threw at her. She liked the simplest one from the pile. A lacey white bralette with matching lace knickers. This was her. Just plain, simple and still…

“Beautiful…” he whispered before outstretching his arms to bring her in closer. Y/N step in between his legs as he stared up at her.

“Babe, are you sure you want to do this? Don’t force yourself. Just for my sake.” 

She shook her head as she leant down to kiss him softly.

“You know senpai, you asked me if I ever loved Shinso. Truth is, I never did.” She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist.

“But I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and my love has only been growing stronger with each passing day. Will you make me forget Shinso completely?”

Bokuto pulled her down to his lap, she could feel his heart racing against her bare back. His hands slowly circled her stomach as he began peppering kisses along her neck and shoulder, causing her to bite her bottom lip as she tried stifling her moans. He was so gentle.

“Will you consider me as your first boyfriend instead of Shinso? Let’s forget he was even in your life before me. I’ll erase him completely from your mind Y/N.”

She leaned into him,

“Of course senpai...”

“Y/N, call me by my first name from now on. I’m your boyfriend after all.” He told her.

She quietly whispered,

“Okay, Koutaro” and that was enough to snap his self-control.

Tilting her face towards his, they began making out again. This time, there was less haste and more sensuality. He turned her around to face him. On her knees, on either side of his hips. She was embarrassed as her bust was displayed in front of his face. It was one of the main causes of her insecurity, what if he found them vulgar?

Instead she was taken by surprise when he began to slowly pepper the tops of them with gentle kisses, causing her to squirm a little from feeling ticklish. His hands slowly trailer up her bare arm to pull down her bra strap before doing the same to the other one. His hands then trailed behind her as he took a minute to slide open the clasp of her bralette. She gasped as the cool air became more prominent. Her nipples hardening.

Feeling a bit too exposed, she quickly covered her chest and Bokuto stopped. He looked at her face as her gaze was avoiding his. She wasn’t getting off of him so that was a good sign. He thought for a second before an idea emerged in his head. He moved a bit further into the bed before pulling her in again, her back was against his chest and her legs were in between his. He rested his head on her shoulder, looking down at her breasts. Maybe now that she couldn’t see his face, she would feel a little more at ease.

“Baby, can I touch you?” He whispered in her ear, making her shudder. She nodded and then gasped when both his large hands grabbed her breasts with tender love and care. He squeezed them delicately and she let out a soft moan before immediately closing her mouth in embarrassment. Bokuto kept squeezing them before commenting,

“My fingers are sinking into your boobs! Awesome, I love them so much. These are like marshmallows for me!” He happily admitted to the red girl. As he kept gently massaging them, she turned to look at his face. He had a purely joyful expression as he enjoyed the squishiness of her bigger than he was used to, bust. Cheeks flushing from his comment. Her heart was melting, seeing how he made her comfortable and was easing her with his personality. She leaned in a pecked his cheek which caused him to stop his actions and look at her as she felt confident and turned around to face him.

Y-you can touch me… more” She whispered.

Bokuto grinned, as he kissed her neck before sucking on it a little harder. She let out an airy moan as he felt his tongue caress the darkening mark. He quickly detached and went to suck on her collar bones, something he secretly fantasied about. She squealed a little from the new sensations she felt and he chuckled

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself”

His lips trailer down to her breasts as he gently kissed them before looking at her to check her expression before teasingly flicking on bud with her tongue. Y/N’s eyes closed as she squeezed her thighs together. Fuck. That felt good. Her entrance was beginning to throb and she could feel a tiny wet spot forming. Liking her response, Bokuto encased his lips around one bud and began to suck on it, once in a while swiping his tongue across it to tease her. Her moans became louder as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Her neglected breast was suddenly being attended by his hand. He played with her hard bud, flicking it back and forth before rubbing it between his fingers.

Another moan and he felt her hips grinding her hips against his crotch, as she was lost in his touches. Bokuto was no longer afraid of walking on eggshells with her. She was ready for him to take control. Lips leaving her nipple, his other hand taking their place to tease her. Her moans hadn’t died down and she began to grind herself a little harder on him, causing him to get a bit hard.

“Fuck Y/N, lie down, I’m going to make you feel so good tonight. It’s all about you, babe.”

Her mind beginning to feel hazy as he helped her lie against the propped-up pillows on the bed. Bringing himself to her side, lips going to nibbled on her ears, she let out a gasp. Bokuto let his hand trail down her body, they glided over her lace covered mound, making her quiver when two of his fingers began to stroke her back and forth.

“Shit babe, I can feel how damp you are. It’s so warm between your legs…” Y/N hide her face behind her hands as she let out a shaky whine when he found her clit and began to circle it through her panties. His name slipped from lips, shakily and Bokuto slipped his hand inside her panties. He tested out her reaction again when he slipped in one finger.

“Ah!” Y/N let out, making his cock strain against his sweats. She was going to be the death of him.

Her breath was erratic, and her moans wouldn’t stop. He loved it, feeling bold, pushed another finger in and moved his thumb to her little clit. Circling it while his fingers began a teasingly slow pace inside her. She was so wet that they easily glided in. Y/N couldn’t control her hips as he tried to keep up with him.

“K-kou, I feel weird. Ah! It so good” She uttered.

With a cheeky grin, he pulled his hand out of her underwear causing her to whine from the loss of touch, her pussy was throbbing for more. He brought his hand in front of their faces, slowly separating his fingers showing her the sticky juices.

“So sexy…” He whispered in her ear, Y/N was bewildered. This was so lewd, that was her, all over his dripping fingers. Y/N felt the wetness pool out more when he brought his fingers to his lips, his tongue slipping out between them to lick them clean. Y/N’s eyes couldn’t look away, this was too much.

Throwing his shirt off, Bokuto slid himself off the bed and grabbed her hips. She let out a tiny yelp in shock as her legs dangled off the bed. Propping herself to see what he was doing. Bokuto winked at her before hooking his fingers into the waistband off her panties, looking at her as he slowly slid them off. She lifted her legs to help him as much as she could. He managed to get one leg out of the material, but he left them hanging on her other leg. Bringing her hips closer to him, he brought her legs to rest on either side of his shoulders. Y/N started to get up, she realised what he was about to do. Alarmed, she said,

“K-Kou, w-wait..”

Bokuto cheekily grinned,

“Itadakimasu” as he dove right in. Y/N threw her head back and let out a long moan. Bokuto tongue played with her button making her throb intensely. She felt him smirk against her as his chin got wet from the way her hips began grinding against his mouth. She tried to ignore the wet sounds his lips were making. Bokuto let go of her clit before darting his tongue inside her entrance. He let go of her hips and grabbed both her hands, pulling her back slightly off the mattress, giving him access to push his tongue deeper, until he found that special bundle of nerves making her gasp and twitch and throb.

As soon as he felt her twitching and tightening around his tongue. One hand, let go of hers and he brought his thumb to her clit. The moment he began rubbing it, Y/N felt something inside her snap. Grabbing his hair, her legs shook around him as she let out a shriek. Bokuto felt her gush and he pulled back. His cock was incredibly hard and was straining against his sweats.

Pulling them off, leaving him in his boxers. He quickly lifted himself back on the bed, pulling her panting form against him.

“You had your first orgasm, baby. Did you feel good? You tasted so good, I can’t wait to eat you out again” He cooed as his fingers stoked her lower abdomen causing goose bumps all over her body and her nipples to harden again.

“Kou” she whispered breathlessly.

His hand went back to her entrance as he gently cupped her lips. She was still feeling sensitive but that did not stop her from throbbing, and he could feel it.

“Do you want me to continue, Y/N? We don’t have too, it’s been amazing so far and I don’t want to overwhelm you” He began. Using her strength, pulled him closer and kissed him. Bokuto took that as a sign of approval. He let her explore his mouth this time, as she rubbed her tongue against this to taste herself. She was super turned on now.

“Koutaro, can I be on top? I want you to feel good too.” She asked with a blush.

Bokuto felt like he had just fallen in love all over again. He stopped her from moving.

“Y/N, are you sure? It’s your first time and I want you to be comfortable.” 

She shook her head,

“I can handle it, I promise. Please?”

When she asked so sweetly like that, how could he resist. He stood up in front of her about to pull his boxers down. Y/N stopped him as she crawled closer and moved is hands away.

“I want to do it….” She muttered as he chuckled. She was so cute, and boy was she in for a surprise. Her face was beet red when she was met with his hard, thick throbbing shaft. She had never seen one before, she always imagined what Bokuto’s looked like and it was way better than her dirty thoughts.

“Its so big…” she slipped and Bokuto grinned,

“Oya?” he asked, wiggling his brows.

But what should she do now? Was she supposed to lick it or suck it? Nor Yuri or her friends had given her advice on this! She reluctantly touched it, causing Bokuto to grunt, she could feel his veins throbbing, it was so hard, almost touching his stomach. Swallowing, she opened her mouth to guide it closer, giving the tip an experimental kitten lick. Bokuto shuddered before pulling her up.

“As much as I would love that, tonight it’s about you baby. We can save that for another time. Thank you though.” He pecked her nose as she flushed.

He sat her down before grabbing his wallet from the bedside stand. Pulling out a silver packet, he ripped it open and slipped out the transparent condom. Y/N clenched her thighs as he slowly rolled it onto his shaft. He looked at her,

“Do you still want to be on top?”

She nodded and he didn’t argue. If this is what she wanted, he would give it to her. He lay, sitting up against the pillows. His hands reaching out as she crawled on top of his hips. Her own elevated, barely grazing his tip. Bokuto bit his lip as she grabbed his shaft and guided it to her entrance. He could feel her dripped onto him. He held his hips to help her guide herself on him gently. She squeezed his shoulders, tighter as each inch slipped in. She was holding her breath to brace herself for the discomfort. Both let out a gasp when she finally met the end of his shaft. She stayed still, her pussy throbbing against him making him twitch inside her. Bokuto groaned,

“Y/N, you’re so tight. I can feel your pussy squeezing me.”

Y/N realised that Bokuto was a fan of dirty talk, at first it was making her feel so shy but now it was assisting in making her hornier than she thought she could get. Finally realising that she was no longer a virgin, her hand went over her abdomen. Bokuto following it, curiously. She shuddered on top of him as she pressed her hand against it.

“I can, almost feel you from here. It feels amazing.” Bokuto felt himself grow harder and Y/N’s eyes flicked open as she felt him get bigger.

_‘No way…’_ She thought.

“Y/N, can you start moving baby? It’s getting harder to control myself, literally.” He groaned.

With a giggling, she cautiously moved her hips making both of them gasp. Wow, this felt fucking amazing and she wanted to feel it again. Her hips began to grind against him faster as she began panting. Bokuto grabbed her hips and began bouncing her on top of him. Her being so wet, helped him slide in and out of her with ease. They both couldn’t stop calling out each other’s names, chasing their peaks. Bokuto could feel Y/N’s hips slow their pace as she struggled to keep with him. He was an athlete of course. His stamina did overpower hers.

He flipped them over as she lay below him, before he hooked her legs around his waist and then grabbed her ass. Looking over at her face, to check it she was alright. He was greeted with her parted lips and glossy eyes. Her face was red, and her eyes were filled with lust. She wanted more.

Bokuto pulled out slowly making her hiss from the teasing. He brought his tip to her clit and teased it slowly before slipping it back inside her wet cavern. She moaned as he began his bruising pace, thrusting into her. She mewled his name as he grabbed her hands and pushed himself on top of her, his hips still pistoning into her. She wailed as their chests pressed together. Her sensory was about to overload. Bokuto had found her g-spot but before he slammed into it, he quickly kissed her, his tongue distracting her and mouth swallowing her shriek when he aimed for it.

“Fuck, Kou. I love you!” She mewled into his ear.

It didn’t take long before she came and when she did, she called out his name causing him to curse. He was almost there, with his last ounce of strength, he slammed into her sloppily before thrusting in, hard, one last time. Shuddering, he let out a moan before pulling out. With shaky hands, he pulled the condom off. Cringing at how much he came before tying it and discarding it.

He turned to his girlfriend, who was currently befuddled and staring at the ceiling. He collapsed next to her, trying to catch his breath as well. Before reaching out to the nightstand and grabbing one of the complimentary hotel water bottles. Gulping half of it, he passed it to Y/N, who chugged it down fast. Chucking the bottle, she slowed her breath before turning to him. They both were sweaty, it felt like they had run in a marathon.

Bokuto got up and walked to the bathroom. She didn’t say anything as he walked back with a towel and one of his t-shirts.

“Come here” He said as he pulled her into his lap. He wiped her body clean before doing the same. He helped her slip on his shirt before he pulled his boxers on. Climbing under the covers, she hugged his chest as he began stroking her hair.

“You did so good Y/N, this had to be the best night of my life.”

She blushed as she buried herself deeper into his chest.

“I’m glad that you’re my first boyfriend, Koutaro. There’s nobody else.”

Bokuto couldn’t help himself from smiling as he squeezed her tightly.

“I love you too, Y/N, there really is, nobody else”

Her eyes widened as she remembered she yelled it out when she climaxed. She was in pure bliss. They both kissed one last time before letting sleep overtake them. The last thing she remembered was that she was warm in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17: Warm You Up (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short nsfew chapter of the morning after! Ill be finishing this story soon as I've been getting ideas for a new HaikyuuXreader fanfic. This time, my new story will involve Adult!Matsukawa Issei x Adult!Reader. Let me know if you'd be interested. it will also be a smut story.

**Chapter 17:**

Y/N woke up that morning, still in a haze. She shivered slightly from the air-conditioned breeze whisking against her skin. Suddenly, a burst of warmth radiated against her as Bokuto’s arms encompassed her against his chest.

“Feel better?” He grumbled, still in the process of waking up. She blushed when he slid his cold thigh between her legs.

“My leg’s a bit cold too, you’re my body heater now.” He said cheekily as Y/N cuddled into his chilly torso. Bokuto’s eye closed as he let out a dreamy little sigh, pulling her against him. After a few minutes, his eyes popped open the moment he realised her hard nipples where pressed against him, through her shirt. He felt his dick stiffen a little as he tried to distract himself.

“H-how are you feeling, babe? Need anything?” He asked.

She shook her head sleepily, and he bit his lip as her body rubbed against him as she shook her head.

‘N-no, I feel great Kou. I’m just a little cold from the AC.” She whispered.

Bokuto glanced at the clock,

_‘6:13am’_

It was still early, and this was usually the time he would wake up at for his training. Feel Y/N twitch in her almost asleep state. He thought twice about his next move until he felt Y/N squeeze his thigh between her legs slightly that made him throw reasoning out the window. He sneakily pushed his thigh up making her squeal his name, alarmed. She was definitely awake now.

_‘Fuck… no panties…’_

He thought to himself when the skin of his thigh met her smooth lips. He realised that last night he had only dressed her in his t-shirt, he completely neglected her legs. Now he was thankful for his forgetfulness. Y/N whimpered slightly as he slowly began grinding his thigh against her folds. He wanted to touch her more, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

“W-what are you doing, Kou?” she whimpered, he felt a small spot of her wetness form on his flesh. He keeps his slow, torturous pace as he continued grinding his thigh against her pussy. Grinning,

“You said you were feeling cold, do you want me to warm us up?” He asked her, his hand sliding under her shirt, slowly stroking his way up her back before stopping midway and caressing circles on her silky skin. She moaned, arching her back further into her chest. Her nipples were so hard resulting in Bokuto’s cock straining against his boxers. Bokuto was about to lose his self-control but when he felt Y/N start grinding herself against his thigh, he grinned. His hand moved from his back to travel up her front before he cupped one breast and his thumb brushed against her hardened bun.

“Kou…” She moaned, her hips grinding against him rougher, his thigh was wet, and she was still dripping. She was so lost in euphoria that she didn’t realise Bokuto had stopped moving his thigh. Her pussy rubbed against him faster as she began panting harder. Bokuto kept teasing her breasts with his fingers as he leaned it and kissed her forehead began trailing his lips to her earlobe, nibling it gently.

“Keep rubbing yourself against me like that, make yourself feel good baby? My legs are so warm, I love it” He whispered. As much as she wanted to reach her peak, she let one hand make its way into his boxers. He gasped as her cold fingers brushed against his shaft before wrapping around him. She stroked him gently, as soon as she heard his grunts, she felt confident and increased her pace. Her clit was rubbed against his thigh, she whined in pleasure as the friction caused her to pulsate more. She began chanting his name as her hand began slowly down her stroking. Bokuto bit his lip as moved his free hand into his boxer, gripping hers, he helped her move it.

Both were lost in euphoria as their moans were in sync. Bokuto began grinding his thigh up against her causing her to shriek for the sudden friction. She clasped her thighs hard against his thigh as she came all over it. Bokuto groaned as he dick twitched and he spurted into their hands. Both were panting, wide awake now. Y/N pulled her hand away, most of Bokuto’s cum had gotten on his own hand as he had covered her hand when they jerked him off. Y/N remembered last night when Bokuto had fingered her, he licked her slick off them with no hesitation. Surely, she could give it a try too? She was a bit hesitant as she brought her fingers closer.

Bokuto’s cheeks flushed when her pink tongue slipped through her lips and she licked the little bit of his cream that landed other fingers. Her face was slightly red and inquisitive as she tried to distinguish the taste without feeling turned off. After a few seconds, she realised it wasn’t so bad. Bokuto had wiped his hand from the towel he used on them yesterday. He cringed; he would have to wash that before they checked out. He sat up as she remained laying down against his side, still panting lightly. He felt the dampness under his leg on the mattress.

“You came pretty hard, didn’t you babe? You’re pretty naughty, you were grinding on me like there was no tomorrow. Wasn’t that a great wakeup call?” He winked at her as she flushed and smacked his side lightly. He chuckled before climbing out of bed. Y/N groaned from losing his body heat as she heard the shower turn on. A few minutes passed and Bokuto returned.

He pulled the covers off her and extended his hand out.

“Come on babe, let’s get cleaned up. The bath is filled up for you, you must be pretty sore from last night”

Y/N hissed when he stood up, she was sorer than she expected, he laughed as she wobbled to the bathroom with his help. Bokuto was about to lift her shirt, before she blushed and stopped him.

“It’s so bright in here, Kou… I’m feeling shy…” Bokuto sweat dropped before stepping away from her and turning the shower on. She was shy now even though she was humping his leg less than 15 minutes ago… Feeling the temperature of the shower warm up, he pulled his boxers off as Y/N’s cheeks burned from the glorious view of his ass. He stepped into the shower and slid the door closed. His back facing away from her.

“You can relax in the bath now, I can’t see anything, it’s foggy in here!” His voice echoed in the porcelain room. Feeling less conscious and more at ease. She slid his shirt off and stepped into the bath. She clenched her jaw as the motion of getting into the bathtub was a bit more painful than she expected. She finally let out a relaxed sigh as she settled herself into the tub, letting her skin soak in the scented water. She listened to Bokuto hum to himself happily as he washed off. She began washing her hair, feeling satisfied with the sensation of washing last night’s grime off her making her feel rejuvenated and fresh. The water had begun to get cold and she tried to get out, only to grunt as the soreness between her legs made it difficult.

_‘Shit…’_

Bokuto stopped the shower, making Y/N still sit, acting like she was fine. She was too embarrassed to let him know that he fucked her so hard that she couldn’t walk. Bokuto stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before turning to her. She just sheepishly smiled at him as he raised a brow.

“Um… aren’t you gonna come out now?”

Eyes widening, she shook her head and let out a fake laugh.

“Oh, no, I’m enjoying the warm bath right now. I feel great!”

Bokuto’s brow was still cocked, he has taken a long shower. How was she not feeling pruny in the tub? He walked towards the tub and dipped his fingers in.

_Cold._

Y/N looked at her reflection in shame as he had caught her.

“Babe, care to tell me why you’re not getting out of this cold tub?” He asked.

She averted her gaze, she had to tell him. She needed help getting up.

“I tried to get out earlier but I’m… sore…down there” She mumbled.

As expected, Bokuto grinned before grabbing a large towel from the rack above.

“Aww cutie, let me rescue you before you catch a cold!”

She shrieked as he lifted her out, helping her stand on the tiled floor before drying her body off with the towel. When he was done, he handed it to her as she wrapped it around her frame. She was feeling silly for being shy earlier, he had already seen everything, and they had done far more embarrassing things. They went into the room, gathering their fresh clothes before slipping them on. Packing up their bags, they cleaned whatever evidence of their romp was left behind before leaving the room hand in hand.

After checking out and stepping into the city streets, Y/N felt ridiculous, but she felt like a new person. Is it true when they say you truly become a woman after you had sex? Or was she lowkey feeling prideful that she had sex with Bokuto? Bokuto snapped her out of her thought, suggesting breakfast before he would take her home. Stopping by a food stall, they brought sweet pastries and fresh juices as they sat by a fountain nearby, breathing in the crisp morning air and they munched on their pastries. Bokuto gazed at her, she cheeks were glowing, and she had been chirpy since they checked out. If Bokuto could describe how he was feeling right now, he would say he felt like he had just won the lottery. Her damp hair was being to curl into their natural waves as she had a content look on her face as she kept munching her croissant. A few flakes fell onto her top and on her chin. Bokuto’s hand gently gripped her chin as he wiped the crumbs off, causing her to blush.

“Y/N, are you still feeling pain in your pussy?”

Y/N nearly choked on her orange juice at how casually Bokuto looked when he asked her this question in public. Even though, no one actually was near enough to hear them, she still felt embarrassed.

“K-Kou! Don’t say such things here! I’m alright, I promise, the more I walk, the better it gets…” She quickly ended before focusing on her pastry to avoid his face. Bokuto laughed heartily as he scarfed down his own food and drink.

“But seriously Y/N, I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable last night. I know I’m not smart so I may have not read the situation right. But, I hope you don’t regret doing it with me…” He said as he looked into the fountain, staring at the plethora of coins that had been thrown it. Y/N put her food down and turned to him bewildered.

“Koutaro, you are really smart. It makes me sad when you think so little of yourself. You can’t be the captain of a sport’s team, if you’re not smart. You’re the captain of that team because you worked so hard for it. Just like how hard you worked to save me from an awful ending with Shinso. I will never ever regret last night, it was incredible. YOU were incredible. You took such good care of me, I don’t think any guy in the world would do that except you because you are intelligent and considerate of others. You made me realise that I could never leave you, you make it so hard not to love you. I love everything about you, from how awesome you are to how gentle you can get.”

Bokuto was stunned, none of his ex-girlfriends had ever told him or thought of him as intelligent. They always joked around about him being a class clown but a good fuck. Here this tiny girl was, looking into his eyes with fierce determination to prove to him that what she was saying was true. His heart raced as he realised that being able to be loved by Y/N was even better than winning the lottery. She was the ticket to his heaven.

Y/N was stunned as he grabbed her cheeks and squished them causing her lips to pucker like a fish before he kissed them. Letting her go, he laughed as she rubbed her cheeks, there was a pink hue dusted over them as she panicked and looked around to see if anyone saw them.

“Babe, we made out in front of the whole school the first time we kissed. I think it’s okay if people see us smooching!”

Y/N groaned as she remembered that spectacle. So many people had texted her and Bokuto multiple pictures and videos. Someone even shared the photo on the monthly school newspaper which made Y/N almost die when Bokuto excited showed her. Even though she was super embarrassed about it, she secretly stole an extra newspaper to keep in her memory box at home.

Bokuto realised she had finished her breakfast and grabbed her hand,

“Let’s get you home, my lil fish face.” He cooed.

“Kou!” She whined as they made their way to the station.


	18. Chapter 18: Bokuto Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter after this will be the last one :)

**Chapter 18:**

** 4 Years Later **

Y/N walked around the room, weaving through her focused students as they were all immersed in their own canvases. She was 22 now, her life was very different. In fact, after graduation, she stuck to her guns and remained in Tokyo to focus on her art practice as well as help her (at the time) single mother with Kimi and her job.

Life had changed completely, her mother got remarried two years ago after falling in love with a client, much to Y/N and her sister’s happiness. Kimi, being 9 now was still hyper and loved her stepdad just as much as he loved them. Their stepdad had promised to take care of Okasan and Kimi so Y/N could finally further her career.

Yuri and Hiro had a simple wedding after Y/N graduated, they simply signed a marriage certificate and registered Yuri into Hiro’s family registry, but they celebrated after with a family barbeque, much to everyone’s pleasure. Yuri was now 25 and had a son a year ago. Her and Hiro decided to backpack with little Riku around Thailand. Y/N would smile to herself whenever Yuri would send photos of baby Riku in various cities or beaches. He was so adorable and was lucky to have such adventurous parents.

After her students left, Y/N sighed as she began gathering up the art materials spread across her studio. If 18-year-old Y/N saw herself now, she would be shocked and delighted. She worked hard and followed her passion at art school. Her passion lead her to a distinction and winning a special award after her thesis show, the award included a fully funded studio, as long as she held an exhibition at the end of each year. Sometimes Y/N would be sickened when she remembered Shinso and how he almost stopped her from such an amazing future. She used to be so afraid of everyone and everything. She used to be so weak until she met the one who changed it all for her.

_‘Bokuto…’_ she thought.

Wondering what he must be doing now. After graduation, Bokuto followed his passion and worked hard resulting in him becoming an outside hitter for the MSBY Black Jackals, a Division 1 team in Japan's V-League. She loved to catch glimpses of him on the television and she loved chanting,

“Bokuto Beam!” with the crowd. She was so proud.

Locking up her studio, Y/N shivered as the cold air hit her. She buried her face further into her scarf before starting her treacherous journey to her apartment. Stopping along the way as a delicious smell wafted through the air. Making her way into a bakery, she couldn’t help herself and splurged on a plethora of desserts and pastries. When Y/N and Bokuto had started dating, she began to love food just as much as he did as their dates were always centred around trying some new dish or restaurant and she loved it except for the fact that she gained a little weight recently but Bokuto loved her regardless and would always reassure her every time she complained. He would always whine when she claimed would start a diet soon, worried not only for her health but the fact that the breasts, he loved so much might shrink because from the diet.

Y/N chuckled to herself as she reached her apartment door. She slid the key in and walked into the dark space. Quietly, she shut the door, slipped her shoes off and made her way to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower to warm up, she then decided to start dinner. Quickly checking what ingredients were left, she had enough to make hamburger steaks. Turning on the television in her living room, to a music channel. She drowned in the background noise as she began cooking. As time passed, Y/N didn’t hear the front door open and close because she was immersed in the current pop song playing from the radio. Swaying her hips as she focused on plating together dinner, she gasped and almost jumped when thick arms wrapped around her waist.

“That smells really good, babe!”

“K-Kou! You scared me! When did you get home?” She asked him, wiping her hands on her apron before he cheekily turned her around to kiss her.

“Just now, training ended, and everyone wanted to go drinking but how could I go when I have a sexy lady waiting for me at home?” He grinned as she blushed before announcing dinner was about to be ready. Bokuto excused himself for a quick shower while Y/N set their table. She began thinking about their relationship, they still remained strong even with their ups and downs. Y/N began expressing her feeling up front with Bokuto and he was the same. If they didn’t like someone one another did or said, they wouldn’t be nervous about bringing it up and discussing it.

Bokuto was an amazing boyfriend, in the last 4 years. He was there for Okasan’s wedding, came to all of Kimi’s birthday parties, got along well with Y/N’s stepdad, Hiro and he frequently texted each other. Sometimes Y/N would get jealous because Hiro would send Bokuto pictures of Riku that she even hadn’t seen but nevertheless, majority of their days ended with laughter and kisses. During stressful pivotal moments in their lives, they were always there for each other, trying to be one another’s rock. No other man had been able to take Bokuto’s place, no other man would ever take it either. They told each other everything but Y/N felt a bit guilty, she was keeping a little secret from the volleyball player…

Bokuto announced he was back before sitting across Y/N, breaking her thoughts. He was ecstatic to eat dinner after a gruelling day of training. They chatted about their days and ended up laughing about Hinata’s shenanigans that Bokuto witnessed on the court during practice. When he came back from Brazil, Bokuto was adamant to practice at the beach during the summer holidays. Y/N spent two weeks watching him struggling playing on the sand which resulted in him moping around before she cheered him up with her bentos. Bokuto’s favourite part of living with you was the fact that you would prepare a bento for him every day with an encouraging little sticky note stuck on the lid for him to take to training. 

Bokuto watched Y/N eat as her attention was drawn to the television, focusing on the movie playing. Feeling a little nervous, he cleared his throat to catch her attention. Looking back at him and raising a brow, Y/n asked what was wrong.

“Are you free tomorrow? I have a day off and thought we could go out on a date since it’s been a while…” He asked shyly.

Y/N raised her brow, Bokuto was being shy all of a sudden, how cute. Thinking about tomorrow’s schedule, she realised she was in fact free as well.

“I don’t have any plans, what do you have in mind?”

Bokuto grinned as he took another bite of his dinner,

“It’s a surprise, we’ll leave from here whenever we wake up!”

Y/N looked at him suspiciously, but he became immersed in suddenly finishing his meal. Y/N didn’t say anything as she finished her food. Bokuto was quick to wash their dishes while she rested, she had been a bit tired lately from her work. Suddenly, thinking about the multitudes of sweets and pastries she bought today. She excitedly jumped up and rushed to their fridge, giggling gleefully. Bokuto raised his brows as he watched her take out multiple boxes and some plates. He began drooling as some as she placed, eclairs, cream buns, pastries, fruit tarts and cake slices on the table.

Y/N blushes as she realised that she might have looked like a glutton as she already started munching on the treats, only stopping when Bokuto asked,

“Whoa babe, are we having guests over? Am I missing something important today?”

Looking at him, mid-way biting into a crème bun, Bokuto burst out laughing as the cream spilled out from the other side and onto her neck and chest. Cursing Y/N went to grab a napkin but was stopped when her boyfriend grabbed her wrist. Confused she looked at him as his golden eyes glinted for a second before he dove down to lick up the spilt cream, starting from above her cleavage all up her neck, she moaned a little as he stopped by her ear and began nibbling it.

She was starting to get turned on and Bokuto knew it, he leaned in closer and Y/N braced herself for a kiss but after a few seconds of no sensation on her lips. She opened her eyes only to see Bokuto stuff himself with the desserts, smirking at her.

“What’s wrong babe? Want something?” he asked, wiggling his brows.

Annoyed, she scoffed and swatted him gently making him laugh before she grabbed an eclair bringing it to her mouth, Bokuto quickly came forward and bit the other end of the end as she bit one end. He wiggled his brows at her again making her rolls her eyes. Cheekily, he grabbed the half-eaten éclair and came closer to her.

“Y/N, would you like to try my éclair? I know it’s your favourite.” He asked while bringing the éclair to her lips. She blushed as she opened her mouth and he slid it in, halfway. Bringing his own mouth closer, he brought the other end into his mouth, the éclair being shorter now made their lips touch. Getting entranced in the kiss, Y/N was about to push him down, but he broke the kiss. Swallowing the dessert, making her do the same. Bokuto licked his fingers and looked her,

“You taste so sweet babe! But…” He continued as he got up and slowly made his way to heir bedroom, he stopped by the door and looked back at her with a smug look.

“… your pussy is ever sweeter” he ended as he licked his lips and went inside, obviously trying to coax her inside. Y/N looked down at her plate, there was still a fruit tart left. Looking back at the bedroom door and then back at her plate. 

_Kou or Tart?_

_Kou or Tart?_

_Kou or Tart?_

_Kou or Tart?_

Seconds passed by and the choice was obvious, she leaned back into the couch and continued to finish her dessert. After a few minutes, Bokuto’s half naked body popped out to see why she didn’t follow him inside as his eyes landed on her. There she was, feet propped up on the table, eyes glued to the tv and a pastry going into your mouth.

“Y/N!!!” He whined.

She shrugged and he dragged his feet to her in defeat, watching her in boredom as she munched away.

_‘She’s so cute…’_ he thought as she had a little smile on her face, her cheeks glowing.

_I have to tell her tomorrow…’_ he thought…

**\------------The Next Day-----------**

Y/N and Bokuto stepped onto the train platform, Y/N’s eyes widened, this area seemed so nostalgic. Bokuto grabbed her hand and made her follow him as they walked through the streets. Y/N peered at the shops as they passed by, her eyes landed on a dango stall and she was tempted to stop Bokuto to buy a few but she didn’t want him to think she was a glutton.

Bokuto had been excited all morning. He woke up early and cooked a hearty meal for the two, much to Y/N’s pleasure. He was extra cuddly and affectionate, Y/N wondered if he knew something, she was getting a bit nervous.

As they drew closer to Bokuto’s secret location, Y/N’s eyes widened as she realised where they were going. Sure enough, her suspicions were correct when they stood outside an indoor aquarium, they visited on their first date, four years ago.

She looked at Bokuto, she was about to inquire about today’s date, but he tugged her inside, excitedly expressing,

“Surprise!”

As they walked inside, Y/N was hit with the familiar memory of their first date. The aquarium had not changed at all, from the ceiling, displays and even he ticket booth which Bokuto just came back from. Holding her hand again, he began walking,

“Come on Y/N”

Just like 4 years ago, the aquarium was quiet and empty. It felt liked it was almost reserved for them. Bokuto and Y/N made small talk while walking around looking and laughing at funny looking fish in the aquariums. Bokuto watched Y/N as she dreamily stared at seahorses while they moved along in their tanks. Observing her face, her looked at mesmerised her emerald eyes shone, she had that inquisitive look that Bokuto recognised. She was getting inspiration for her next art piece. He kept quiet as he let her delve into her inner creativity. She was so perfect. His eyes were drawn to her ears and his heart thumped as he realised, she was wearing the sapphire earrings he got her. They were adults now and yet she still loved that cheap piece of silver like it was his prized possession. He was her prized possession.

Bokuto snapped out of his thoughts when she grabbed his hand. Smiling up at him, he melted and decided it was time to move onto the long-awaited favourite display of his.

“Oh… Kou…” she said when she was brought into the small dark room, the glowing pink lights coaxing them inside.

“Do you remember this place Y/N?” He asked as they sat down on the very same bench on their first date. Y/N looked at him and asked him why he brought her here out of all the places. Bokuto wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, snuggling him. Holding her close, they watched the pink jellyfish floating around aimlessly. Bokuto cleared his throat and Y/N looked at him, he was deep in thought.

“You know Y/N, when Yukie and Akaashi bailed out on us that day, I was ecstatic. I had you to myself the whole day. You looked so beautiful and I was so nervous around you, but I could never show it because I didn’t want you to think I was uncool back then. You were such a cry baby back then...” he laughed, and she whacked his thigh.

“… but had you not come crying in the gym, I would never have found the love of my life. You helped me grow so much all these years, you’ve supported me more than my own family! You think I’m funny, and when we eat together, I’m at my happiest. I’m working hard with my career with volleyball and I know I will make it far in life. You’ll always be my side because you’re my good luck charm”

She giggled as she cuddled him, he was so sweet.

“Kou, I’m glad I was a cry baby too because then I would never have met you. Any guy who would eat three bentos to make me happy even though they got sick afterwards has my heart. You saved me from a very dark ending, I completely forgot how someone almost destroyed us. In the last few years I’ve been with you, I haven’t thought of Shinso until now. You coming into my life was a blessing out in the open. You treat me so well Kou, I love every single moment with you. I’ll always be by your side”

They looked into each other’s eyes as they grew closer. Their lips moulded into each other and they were lost in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. After a few moments, the pulled apart. Panting slightly, as they both looked into each other’s eyes.

_‘I have to tell him/her’._ They thought.

Both of them grabbed each other’s hands at the same time and opened their mouths,

“Y/N, marry me!?/Kou, I’m pregnant!”

What!? Both looked at each other gobsmacked; did they hear each other correctly. Thinking for a few seconds until matching grins graced their faces. Y/N jumped into his arms as they both had again said,

“YES!!!” at the same time.

They held each other hard before Bokuto excitedly let go and grabbed her shoulder.

“Are you serious Y/N!? When did you find out!? How long have you been pregnant? When did we do it ra-?”

She cut him off with a blush before kissing him hard and he complied and kissed back.

Breaking part, she began answering his questions.

“I’m almost 3 months, I found out a few weeks ago but I wanted to surprise you however I could never get it right.” Bokuto just laughed and held her tight again.

“You’ve made me the happiest guy in the universe! I’m going to be a dad and you’re going to be my wife.”

Y/N smiled as she opened her purse and handed Bokuto the ultrasound photo. He was silent as his eyes stared at the black and white image. Y/N pointed her finger to a smudge and told him,

“There it is…” she said.

Bokuto’s eyes widened as his gaze followed his finger which had replaced Y/N’s. He circled the spot as his eyes formed tears. Y/N’s heart melted as she felt her eyes getting wet too.

“It’s so small” He whispered

“Like a little bean…” she whispered back.

Bokuto had a sudden thought and he looked at his girlfriend. Confused she looked at him when he placed his on her stomach.

“Bokuto Bean…” He whispered.

Y/N froze for a second and let herself absorb what he had just said and then burst out laughing. She broke Bokuto from his thoughts and he realised what he just said making him laugh too.

As the laughter died down, Y/N rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her head, they became quiet as they stared at the jellyfish. Both thinking about how this was the best date in their lives. After a few moments, they both just slipped,

“I love you.” Before freezing again, looking at each other and bursting out in laughter once more.


	19. Chapter 19: Bokuto Bean Is Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter will be the last one :)

**Chapter 19:**

As the months went by, it became more challenging for the couple. Bokuto still hadn’t gotten Y/N a ring to officially seal the deal but Y/N wasn’t particularly bothered. She knew they both were still young, and the unexpected pregnancy did hurt the wallet a little. Luckily for the couple, their families were supportive (Though Bokuto’s mother was a bit displeased about the surprise pregnancy at first but she eventually warmed up to the idea of a grandchild). Due to Bokuto’s hectic training schedule, the couple decided that it would be safer for Y/N if she moved back in with her mother for the time being so that she wouldn’t be alone in the day. Bokuto had also shifted in Okasan’s new house as Hiro and him had decided to redecorate the flat together for the baby’s arrival.

Now when people say, pregnancy is bliss, Y/N could say the opposite. She was glad that she was nearly reaching the end of it. The baby was, by the grace of God, extremely healthy. The ultrasound technician had even joked about Y/N carrying watermelon in her belly, much to Y/N’s displeasure. She was only 5’2 and her frame was a bit small however, this baby definitely took after it’s father. Y/N remembered when they held a baby shower just a few weeks ago and she had finally met Yukie since she announced her pregnancy.

_She invited a few friends and Bokuto invited his teammates and old classmates. Akaashi was the only one, who never commented on her belly and asked inquisitive questions regarding the baby’s health and she was super appreciative. Safe to say, the entire day the couple would hear comments (much to the girl’s displeasure) on Y/N’s big belly all day. Such as a hyper Hinata who yelled,_

_“WOW Y/N-san!!! You’re huge! You must be ready to pop any day now!”_

_“Actually Hinata, I have a month left…” she replied awkwardly as he went into even more shock._

_“Are you sure you’re not having twins, Bokuto?” Sakusa asked, making Y/N’s eye twitch._

_“No, it’s just one big baby!” She laughed._

_Atsumu had walked into the room and gave the couple a gift, Y/N got up to thank him and his eyes had almost popped out of his skull._

_“Holy shit, that is definitely Bokuto’s kid in there, alright!”_

_Y/N rolled her eyes as Bokuto proudly smacked Atsumu on his back, making him grunt. Y/N formed a tiny little smirk, Bokuto knew she was offended and took his own little form of innocent revenge that she was aware of. He winked at his wife to be and they enjoyed the rest of the day._

`

Bokuto would often wake up from her groans at night as said baby would move around and kick about. No matter how much she would beg the growing life inside her, nothing worked unless Bokuto would rub her stomach gently, just like right now.

“See babe, Bokuto Bean has settled down again!” He grinned as he kept his arms wrapped around her. A groggy and tired Y/N just muttered,

“This baby is not a bean… this baby is a Bokuto Bowling Ball… I’m going to die in the labour room, pushing Little Bean out” She joked.

Bokuto stopped rubbing her belly and he sat up. She turned to him and got up too when she saw the displeased look he had on his face.

“Don’t joke like that Y/N, I get that this baby is already bigger than most, but it was the same with me too! I was a chubby baby, in fact my mum said I was like a boulder! She gave birth to me easy-peasy. I couldn’t live without you. So, don’t say things like that ever again.” She chuckled as he tried to scroll through his phone and show her his baby photos. Y/N pouted at how cute baby Bokuto was. She cuddled into him,

“Cute, you were a fatty! I hope our Bokuto Bean looks like you, I mean is because of your Bokuto BEAM that I have this Bean inside me right now” She joked making him laugh. He stopped laughing when he realised, she was quiet, she was looking at her large protruding stomach.

“I’m scared Kou, giving birth is scary. When Yuri had Riku, it was a difficult delivery and he wasn’t even as big as what this baby is right now! I know we will be amazing parents, you especially but it’s more of the labour that’s scaring me. I have to do it alone.”

“Hey...” Bokuto grabbed her hand.

“You’re not going to be alone; I’ve been by your side all these years and you think I’ll leave your side during the most important moment of our lives?” He looked into her eyes, watching as she registered his words making her cry. He cooed at her before holding her tight.

“You mean so much to me Kou” she sniffled, he shushed her and cuddled her telling her she meant just as much. Bokuto didn’t sleep that night, hand still caressing her bump, Y/N’s words from earlier lingered in his mind. He was the happiest he was in his life but at the same time he was very stressed. Their incomes put together were comfortable and they had been saving like mad since they found out about the baby. Their families very super supportive and he knew they would help whenever the chance presents itself. His baby would be loved from every corner. Bokuto began imagining the delivery but he kept imagining the worst possible outcomes. He was starting to get upset, what if something happens to her?

_Bump._

Bokuto was popped out of his grief-stricken thoughts when he felt another gentle kick against his palm. Bokuto took this as a sign from his child that they would not let any harm come to mummy.

“I love you Beanie, go on easy on your mum okay? Only 2 weeks left” he gently whispered before closing hid eyes feeling content. Y/N opened her eyes, a little smile adorned on her face before she went back to sleep.

**\----3 Weeks Later----**

Y/N was a week over her due date and her mood was foul. Her family members had to walk around eggshells when she was around. If someone was too noisy, she was snap. If someone moved something the wrong way, she would snap. If her favourite snack was gone, she was losing it.   
  
Bokuto was not used to this side of hers. In fact, he was a little scared of her right now. After coming back from training, he helped himself to the pudding in Okasan's fridge. Y/N walked in a few moments later to open fridge to get said pudding, only to freak out because it was gone. Before Bokuto could 'go for a walk', Okasan and her husband beat him to it, bidding him farewell before she lost her temper.   
  
Bokuto quickly crawled under the table, his coping mechanism when things weren’t going well. Right now, he didn’t want to face his girlfriend’s wrath over the pudding. Kimi had come trotting along in the living room and he spotted Bokuto's feet popping out under the cloth. Confused until she heard her pregnant sister crying in the kitchen. Kimi understood and crawled under the table to join him. He slipped out his phone and they played a random game.   
  
Everything went quiet and Bokuto and Kimi popped their heads out from under the table.   
  
"Y/N?" He asked cautiously  
  
No answer.   
  
He gave Kimi his phone and crawled out to go look for her. She wasn’t responding to his calls and he was getting worried. He quickly made his made to the kitchen and his heart raced slowed down because she had found icecream in the freezer and was happily scarfing it down  
  
"Oh there you are, sweetie!" She said with a smile as her eyes were drawn to the muscular man who was eyeing her cautiously.   
  
"I see you’ve gotten your hands on the salted caramel, hope its tasty!"   
  
He watched her gulf down another spoonful before throwing the carton away. Cleaning up, she made her way to him. He was still bracing himself in case she did a 360 with her mood.   
  
"Sorry about being angry earlier, I cant control my emotions. Everything hurts, I cant sit, sleep or think properly. Everytime I look at myself, I look so bad and it makes me feel like shit and then I keep lashing out on you and I feel awful." She tried to hug him but alas her large bump was in the way and Bokuto quickly took note of her bottom lip shaking. He quickly turned her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey..." he said softly in her ear.   
  
"You can beat me up anytime you want, it’s our baby in your body. The least I could do is be your punching bag!" He happily chatted making her giggle.   
  
Y/N eyes widened, and her body stiffened.  
  
Shit  
  
Bokuto was startled as soon as their feet had suddenly gotten wet. Both looked down to see a puddle on the floor around their legs.   
  
"Eww Nee-chan, you peed on Oni-chan!" Kimi gasped.   
  
Y/n was still in shock as she gripped Bokuto's shoulders. He was frozen.  
  
"K-Kou, my water broke! We need to get cleaned up and go to the hospital now! Kimi call Okasan now and tell her!"   
  
Kimi being given an adult responsibility made a beeline to the house phone to tell her mother and then went on to call Yuri.  
  
Bokuto felt like he was moving on auto pilot as he quickly showered and went to grab the items that Y/N had been making me practice getting for this moment. Y/N rinsed herself and Kimi helped him change into more comfortable clothes. By the time, she reached the front door. Okasan and stepfather were back, quickly ushering the couple to the car as they rushed to the hospital.

A few hours later, Y/N was laying in the hospital bed. Bokuto was by her side, she was right to be scared about the delivery. No matter how hard she pushed, the baby would barely budge, and she was getting frustrated. She wanted to cry but Bokuto began whispering in her ear, coaxing her to focus and that she could do it.

“Mrs Bokuto, the baby’s heart rate is slowing, you need to push NOW” The midwife instructed.

Y/N tears stopped, and she gripped Bokuto’s hand. Her child was in danger and she had to bear with the pain to save them. She squeezed his hand very hard, and he flinched but her strength wasn’t the same as his, so it was bearable. The midwife encouraged her and told her she was almost there and taking one deep breath, she pushed with all her might until her baby came out. There was silence. Y/N’s heart raced, why wasn’t the baby crying?

“Give me my baby” She panted but the nurses had surrounded the infant. Y/N had no idea what was happening and Bokuto was worried too. As the midwife instructed them to wait a minute. Finally, the tension was cut as soon as loud shrill cries erupted in the room. Y/N’s head dropped back as she secretly thanked God for letting no harm come to the baby.

The midwife came back with a smile on her face, a little blue bundle in her arms.

“Congratulations Y/N and Bokuto, it’s a beautiful and I must say, very healthy, baby boy! 11lbs!”

Y/N began crying as soon as the bundle was passed into her arms. Her and Bokuto peered at the pink cherubic face. He was still crying but he was the most precious thing they had ever seen.

“Aww Koutaro, isn’t he just amazing? We have a boy! Our bean is a boy!” She whispered. Bokuto was mesmerised by his son. He hadn’t said a word and Y/N looked at him. She shifted with a little discomfort due to giving birth less than 15minutes ago but she passed the fragile being into his father’s arms. The moment Bokuto held him, his tears came falling down his cheeks.

“He’s so awesome babe! Thank you so much for giving me the best present in the world.” He sobbed and she stroked his arm before gently stroking the baby’s face. Her eyes suddenly drooped and Bokuto noticed.

“Do you want to rest for a bit Y/N? Ill close the curtain so that you can sleep for a while. Our families are going to come in, any second. They’ll be a bit rowdy.”

She nodded as she let sleep succumb her. Bokuto placed the baby in his bassinet as he quietly shut the curtains. A few knocks on the door were heard and he let their parents and Y/N’s sisters inside. They all were instructed to be quiet as Y/N was sleeping but both mothers began crying when they saw the cute blob of joy in his bassinet.

“He’s so chubby!” Kimi gushed.

Yuri’s eyes widened as she looked at Hiro,

“If Riku was that big, I would’ve died. How did Y/N do it!? Damn Bokuto, he really is your son!”

Bokuto proudly grinned at all the praise his son was receiving. Bokuto secretly apologised to Akaashi in his head but he had just met his new best friend. Everyone had their share of photographs, cuddles and checking in on sleeping Y/N before they bid Bokuto farewell. Giving them some time together before Yuri would pick them up tomorrow.

Bokuto placed his sleeping baby in the bassinet next to Y/N’s bed before he sat himself down by her side. He stroked her hair gently and she stirred awake.

“Kou?” she asked in a haze.

“Kou! The baby!” Her haze had snapped, and she sat up looking around only to be calmed down by her boyfriend.

“Baby, he’s okay, look he’s right next to you.” Bokuto ushered to the bassinet before lifting the baby up and passing him to Y/N.

Now that she had more energy, she looked down at the angel. Her fingers gently poked his squishy cheek and he stirred for a second before finding peace again. She giggled at the tiny snores and little bit of drool coming from him.

“He’s just like you, Kou” She whispered as she began playing with the soft tuft of dark hair on his soft little head. Bokuto kissed her sweetly.

“You did so good Y/N, you were so strong. I can’t believe you pushed this big guy out of you. Do you think you’ll be able to walk tomorrow?” He asked her.

She nodded, she was sore, but she would be fine.

“I’m okay, I think I’m still in shock that he’s actually here. He actually is a big baby, but I’m super thankful that he is healthy. Have you thought of any names? We’ve been calling him Bokuto Beam all this time, we never thought of one.” She asked.

Bokuto thought for a second and hesitatingly told her,

“Actually, I thought about this for a while but it’s okay if you don’t want to call him this. I was wondering if we could name Baby Bean, Keiji or Kouji? After Akaashi…”

Y/N looked at Koutaro curiously as he continued,

“If it wasn’t for Akaashi that day in school, we may have never been here today, and Baby Bean wouldn’t be in your arms right now. It’s alright, if you don’t like the name...”

“I love it! Let’s go for Keiji, in honour of Akaashi! If Yukie ever asks, we will tell her that if I had a daughter, we were supposed to name her Yukie” Y/N said to Bokuto and he laughed.

They looked down at baby Keiji, he was awake from his nap and his golden eyes were staring at his parents. Bokuto placed his finger in baby Keiji’s palm and wanted to squeal as his song wrapped his tiny fingers around them.

“Do you like that name, baby Keiji?” Y/N asked her son before turning to Bokuto to share a deep kiss.

“Guh!”

They broke the kiss and looked at the happy bundle in their arms, chuckling.


	20. Chapter 20: I Love You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my first fanfiction! Ive decided to continue writing! So keep with my future content❤

**Chapter 20: The Final Chapter**

  
Parenthood was bliss for the couple. The first two months were challenging but Y/N considered herself lucky because of all the loving people around her. Baby Keiji did indeed take after his father, he loved to eat at any chance he got. If his mother was eating pudding on the couch, he'd crawl to her from his play pen and she'd try not to giggle as he'd stare at her pudding with starstruck eyes and drool dribbling down. 

Bokuto loved his little guy, whenever he had a day off. He would take Baby Keiji to the park and show the 6 month old how he plays volleyball, only to sweatdrop as the chubby baby would try sucking on the ball instead. He'd often take his son for groccery shopping, he secretly loved pushing his stroller around while random strangers would gush about Baby Keiji to him.

When he was born, and the couple had returned to their apartment. Y/N was blown away by the adorable volleyball themed nursery he fiance and brother in law designed. 

"Kou, wow! You did this with Hiro!?" She asked him. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, I came up with the idea but Hiro did the desigining and painting. I set up the crib!" 

Y/N laughed and placed the baby in his crib before wrapping her arms around Bokuto's neck.

"Well you did an amazing job with the crib." 

Before pecking his lips. 

A knock was heard on the door and Bokuto excused himself to answer it, he had a giddy look and silly smile from his wifes prior affections and praises. 

Answering the door, Bokuto was met with excited greetings by Yukie and a simple hello from Akaashi. Letting his friends in, as they took off their shoes and headed to the living room. Bokuto called for Y/N. 

"So how was the delivery!? You had a boy, I cant wait to meet him!" Yukie gushed to Bokuto. 

Bokuto laughed and was about to reply but he was cut off.

"It felt like I was giving birth to a watermelon... but hes the cutest watermelon in the world!" Y/N said as she stepped into the room. Her baby was awake, his curious eyes adjusting to the new enviroment around him.

Yukie squealed as Y/N handed her the baby and she cradled him and kept smelling him

"Ooooh, he smells so good! Hes sucha big boy! Bokuto he's -" 

"Definetly my son, I know. Everyone tells me this." He chuckled. 

Yukie handed the baby to Akaashi who calmy held him in his lap as the two stared at each other.

"Cute..." Akaashi muttered with a little blush. 

"Whats his name then?!" Yukie gushed.

Y/N and Bokuto looked at each other before Y/N spoke up.

"Kou was the one who picked out the name and I loved it. Do you want to tell them Kou?" 

Bokuto stared at Akaashi as a grin adorned his face.

"His name is Keiji, in honor of you, Akaashi! I wanted to name him after Akaashi because you saved Y/N and me from Shinso all those years ago. If it wasnt for you Akaashi, I wouldnt have been a volleyball player, Y/n wouldnt be an artist, we wouldnt be together and Baby K wouldnt be here right now... I want my son to take after someone I admire the most and who better than his own uncle!" Bokuto ended. 

Akaashi's eyes widened and there was silence. Looking down at his nephew, Akaashi's eyes pricked with tears and his friends let out a chorus of 'Awws' before surrounding him in a group hug.

\---------------

Baby Keiji had become a tiny celebrity sensation in the volleyball world. The first time Y/N brought him to Bokuto's matches. It was a nostalgic memory for Bokuto. He hadnt expected his wife to show up as she was balancing out her career while taking care of the baby.

Bokuto was at a pivotal point in his volleyball match. Trying to focus on scoring another point for the Black Jackals. He could feel his nerves getting to him slightly just as he was waiting for the other team to serve, it was until he heard a familar yell amongst the stands.

"YOU CAN DO THIS PAPA!!!" 

Head snapping to the source of the voice. Bokuto was ecstatic as there she was standing in the stands amongst multutides of people , with her face red as she held up Baby Keiji is the air above her head. This was a trip down memory lane as Bokuto remembered when she had confessed to him in a similar manner but instead of a white chart paper, she was holding their chubby baby.

Bokuto's heart melted as he realised that his son has adorned a minature version of his volleyball uniform with his number on it. Baby Keiji had a drooly grin as he was giggling from his mother swaying him in the air. Feeling that surge of confidence, Bokuto wanted to show his woman and son just how amazing of an ace he was. 

Taking a deep breath and waiting for the sound of the whistle, Bokuto looked towards you once last time before giving a wink and serving as soon as he heard the whistle.

It was a grueling match but the Black Jackals gave it their all and succeeded. Y/N bounced with Baby Keiji as they made their way to a cheery Bokuto with his team. Seeing his fiance, he quickly pulled her in for a kiss only to break away when Baby Keiji fussed from being squished between his affectionate parents. 

It was then when Keiji had become famous in the volleyworld for his little chubby demeanor and the fact he looked just like his father especially in his tiny MSBY uniform. Reporters made their way requesting to take photos of Bokuto and little Keiji, to which he proudly agreed. Y/N was not surprised to see her camera confident boys give it their all. Where did the baby learn how to pose in front of a camera like that? She would never know.

Eventually, whenever she and her son would come to his matches, fans and friends began dubbing little Keiji as 'Baby Bo', the crowd would get excited whenever Bokuto would carry Little Bo around before or after matches. Somehow this miraculously helped Y/N too with her art. From amongst Bokuto's fans she was getting clients and business was going really well. 

When the couple reached home that night, an exhausted Bokuto made his way to the bathroom for a shower in his room whilst Y/N took Keiji for a bath in the spare bathroom. She was tired but seeing her pride and joy giggling amongst the bubbles in the plastic baby tub Okasan had gifted them, made her feel energised again.

Quietly drying the babbling baby, she walked into his nursery. She left the lights off on purpose as she walked to the rocking chair in front of the window. Slipping one part of her dress off, Baby Bean was quick to latch on. He was always a glutton for boobs (just like his father). Adjusting herself in the chair, she rocked back and forth gently, staring at the city lights shining through the window. 

She heard the door behind her slowly creak open and footsteps drew nearby. Bokuto sliently winked at her as he stood next to her, his large hand playing with Baby Bean's soft frosted tipped locks. He looked at the view outside, he was living his best dream. The room was pindrop silent, the only sounds came from the suckling baby.

Y/n stopped rocking after she realised the suckling stopped. Looking down, her baby was fast asleep, boob still in his mouth. Giggling, she unlatched him as Bokuto took him from her arms so that she could readjust her dress. He placed Keiji in his crib, peering over him as a large finger grazed his cheek. He was a joyful baby, he wasnt scared of anything. In fact, he tries to eat everything, from Yukie's pet dog to Hinata's bright hair.

Feeling Y/n wrap her delicate arms around his waist as she pressed her face into his back muscles. Bokuto placed his hands on hers and stealthily the couple snuck out of the room. Quickly making their way into their bedroom. Y/N turned the baby monitor on while Bokuto turned the lights off.

Looking at each other, a grin on their faces as they both let out a, 

"Finally!"

Before crashing onto the bed, feeling the day's exhaust catching up. Turning to face each other, Y/n stroked his face as his hand rubbing her upper thigh slowly, both looking at each other. 

"I love you Kou..." she whispered.

"I know." he smiled

They leaned in and kissed softly, it didnt take long for him to lick her bottom lip, as she opened them slightly letting him wiggle in. Their tongues wrapped around each other as they let their hands explore each other's bodies. Bokuto broke the kiss as he sat on the edge of the bed, throwing his shirt off. Y/n stood up as he pulled her between his legs. He slowly lifted her dress up and she removed it completely. 

Y/n tried covered her front with her hands and he looked at her confused.

"Whats wrong?" 

Her cheeks were red, looking down,

"My body is so ugly compared to yours. I have stretch marks and a pudgy belly, and my boobs ar-" 

Bokuto pulled her down and reconnected their lips before she could bring herself down more. He pushed her on the bed below him, his hand held one of hers above her head and he leaned in and grazed his lips against her neck. 

"You're the most beautiful woman Ive ever seen Y/N, do you know when we first met, every single thing you did, turned me on. You never realised it but controlling myself around you was a challenge..." his travelled down to her bra-clad chest. Hands sneaking under her back, she gasped as he slipped it off. She was about to cover her chest but Bokuto grabbed both of her hands in one and held them above her again as he continued,

"... you were so gorgeous back then but the Y/N under me right now, is the sexiest and beautifullest woman Ive ever laid eyes on. I wake up every morning with a boner because you look so tempting in your sleep. You turn me on every single moment." 

He kissed her breasts as he uttered sweet compliments about them. Y/n whimpered lightly as she felt herself starting to get wet. Bokuto groped her breasts as he gently squeezed them. Y/n shuddered,

"Dont squeeze them so tight, it'll come out..." she whispered embarrassed. Bokuto gave a cheeky smirk as he quickly latched onto her. She nearly shrieked from surprise before moaning when his tongue swiped against her nipple. 

"K-Kou, st-stop. Thats for the baby!" She whispered as she tried to push his shoulders. Bokuto pinched her other nipple, tweaking it and making her moan before he stopped and brought her hand to her mouth. 

"Sshh baby, you'll wake up Keiji. Try keeping quiet while I make you feel good" his hands travelled to her stomach as he felt her silky stretch marks, slowly making Y/n bite her lip as he travelled south and began kissing them.

"These are the sexiest part of you. Everytime I see them, I try so hard to control myself. You got these because you carried my son. My pride and joy. The result of our love, Y/n" he said.

Y/n's heart raced from his sweet talk. She loved this man. She raised her hips when he hooked his fingers in her panties, helping him pull them off. Looking at her, he raised a finger to his lips. Reminding her to be quiet. She bit her lip harder, closing her eyes shut. Bokuto's tongue played with her clit as his fingers slipped in. She held in a moan as Bokuto looked at her, continuing his actions.

"K-kou, it feels so good" she moaned under her breath. Removing his fingers, 

"You're soaked Y/n, I need to have a taste." He gripped his locks as his tongue dove it, she moaned as he ate her out at a steady pace. Her panting became faster as his pace increased. She pushed her head back, as she arched her back and grinded into his mouth. Calling out his name, she came hard and he lapped it up before crawling up to her.

"Meh!" A sound came from the baby monitor

The couple stiffned as their attention snapped to the monitor. Staring at the screen for a few seconds, both let out a sigh in relief as Keiji moved in his sleep for a second before he settled down again. 

Returning their attention to each other, Bokuto kissed her hard, sliding his tongue in her mouth, as his fingers played with her nipples. She moaned as she tasted herself, the sensations were too much and her lower body was still recovering from its first orgasm.

Bokuto pulled away and slipped his shorts and boxers off. Exposing his hard cock, Y/n sat up and began stroking his length, Bokutp quietly grunted as she brought his tip to her mouth, lips wrapping around it as she sucked gently. He bit his lip when her tongue rolled around his head, her hand still stroking his length.

"Y/n" he groaned... 

She licked his shaft from the base to his tip as she then moved her mouth over his length. He moaned as she increased her pace, sucking him harder. She felt him twitch in her mouth, her own pussy was super wet. Before she could touch herself. She pulled her off the bed and onto his lap as he sat on the soft carpet, back against the bed in front of their window.

"Sorry but the last time we did it, Keiji woke up from the bed's creaking, dont want to risk it right now." 

Y/n complied as her back pressed against his chest. Bokuto sat up on his knees. Her knees moved on either side of his and her thighs rested on top of his thick muscular ones. Bokuto lifted her hips slightly before guiding his dick inside her pussy, from behind. She moaned as he slid down to fill herself up completely. One arm wrapped above her chest and the other one wrapped around her stomach. 

Bokuto began grinding her hips and she let out a cry. His hand covered her mouth as he thrusted harder.

"You can moan into my hand, baby. Dont hold back"

Her muffled moans grew louder as she began rotating her hips to match his pace. 

"Fuck Y/N, youre so sexy. I can see your reflection in the window." Her eyes moved to the window as she could faintly make out their reflection in the window. She felt herself tighten and Bokuto grunted. He slowed his pace as his other hand held her hip down. He grinded into her hard and Y/n felt her breasts leak from the sudden burst of pleasure.

"Fuck thats so hot, I can feel youre getting close. Cum with me, love." He groaned before his hand left her mouth to grab her other hip as he bounced her up and down his cock. Both of them could feel each other pulsating. Y/n hands travelled behind her head to grab his sweaty neck and the back of his head. Bokuto sucked her neck as his thrusts were becoming erratic. He was about to reach his peak, shifting his hips..

"Oh my god, Kou!" She slipped as her eyes widened before she kept chanting yeses. Bokuto had aimed for her g-spot and kept thrusting against it as their pants increased. Y/n gripped tighten against his head and Bokuto held her tight, moaning her name as he spurted inside her. Y/N's hips shook as he shuddered before gushing all over his cock.

Both rested against the bedframe, trying to catch their breaths. Bokuto quickly checked the baby monitor while stroking Y/n's hair. Her sweaty face rested against his chest before she tried sitting up. Both of them gasped from the sudden sensation as Bokuto realised he was still inside her. Biting her lip, Y/n slid off him as he hissed from the feeling.

He helped her stand as they made their way to the shower to clean up.

Y/N took longer than Bokuto but when she stepped back out into the room. He wasnt in bed like she expected. He was standing in front of the glass window, looking at the city lights. Turning around, he beckoned her closer. She walked to him as he held her hand. He looked at her face, the night lights illuminating her face.

"I got a gift for you..." he muttered. Suprised, he looked at him curiously as he left her for a second before going to his bedside drawer and taking out an envelope. Walking back to her, he handed it to her.

"Kou, what?" Confused, her heart raced as she slipped it open. She pulled out a blank white card. She gave him a peculiar look, he stared at her intensely. Opening the card, her eyes widened and her hands shook. There was nothing written, only a pink heart drawn with a crayon with the word 'YOU' written in the middle. 

Underneath was silver ring with a diamond stuck below. Tears slipped down her cheeks as the owl got on one knee and grabbed her left hand. 

"I wanted to do a fancy proposal. I know I asked you before but you mean the world to me and I want to marry you as soon as we can. I want to be with you forever, I tell you everyday that I love you because its true. I want you to have all my babies. I want to grow old with you. I want no one else but you. I tell people that Keiji has been the best thing to happen to me, which is partly true. But..." 

He slipped the ring on her finger as he continued.

"The truth is, you are the best person in my life. So, L/n F/n, will you marry me?" 

She cried before hugging him tightly and then kiss him passionately. 

"A million times Yes, I love you so much!!! This ring is beautiful!" She hiccuped as he laughed pulling her closer. 

They gently swayed in each other's arms as Y/n recollected herself. She looked uo at him, as the lights of Tokyo shined against their forms. Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck, as she looked at him.

"You know, earlier you said that I used to turn you on in highschool all the time, do you know what?" She asked.

Bokuto raised his eyebrows,

"What?" he asked 

"You turned me on from the moment I saw you too. It was hard for me to control myself too. There were somedays when Id see you train and all I could think about was jumping on you. There was always something I wanted to say to you but I never could..." she said as she looked away with a blush.

Tilted his head as he grinned from her sudden confession. She was so cute.

"What did you want to say to me?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a wide grin before she cheerily said,

"You turn me on, Captain!" 


	21. Post-Story Smutshot 1: Have a Happy Ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Main Story/Smut Oneshot chapter between Bokuto X Yn
> 
> Y/n's body had been aching from carrying her heavy baby around. Baby Keiji is taken by grandma for the weekend, leaving Bokuto and Y/n to their own devices. Bokuto offers to massage Y/n's aching body. Things escalate to a wilder than anticipated night. 
> 
> Themes:
> 
> Massage  
> Lactation Kink  
> Anal Fingering  
> Deep Throating  
> Dirty Talk

* * *

**Smutshot #1**

**Have A Happy Ending!**

Y/n groaned as she tried to touch her toes. Carrying around a heavy baby for the last seven months, hadnt been easy on her bones. Baby Keiji was at that stage where he loved clinging onto his mother's hip. Even when she tried to lay him down next to her in bed. He had a habbit of crawling and laying ontop of her side. It was his personal cradle and Y/n's person hell. As sweet as he was when he innocently napped on his mom, Y/n's body was starting to ache. 

It was a Friday night and Y/n and Bokuto stood by their doorway.

"Bye bye baby, have fun with Obachan this weekend!" Y/n blew the happy baby kisses as he gurgled in his baby carrier strapped on his grandmothers front. They waved each other goodbye before Bokuto shut the door.

"I miss him already" Bokuto whined as Y/n groaned, stretching her back out. Bokuto stopped his whining as he looked down at her.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, touchimg her shoulder. 

"My body's been hurting recently. Keiji is getting heavier and carrying him around has made my body ache a bit." She said before bending down to touch her toes. Bokuto stared at her form, eyes landing on her round little butt. He cheekily smirked to himself as he suggested

"Hey Y/n, lets go the bedroom. I know this special massage that can unknot your body and make you feel brand new again!" He beamed at her as she thought for a moment before agreeing.

"That sounds nice!" 

"Great, you shower while I set up the station. He happily skipped to the bedroom while Y/n shook her head and headed to the bathroom. She moaned as the warm water loosened her tense muscles. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself. She walked into the room. Bokuto stood by the bed. A towel stretched in the middle. Some candles lit around the room. She took note of the body oil laying at the end of the bed. 

"Put these on, y/n" he asked as he held up a pair of her cotton white panties. She blushed.

"K-Kou!?" She slipped as she snatched them from his hands.

"But babe, I have to use this special oil and if you wear clothes, theyll get ruined. C'mon, put them on and lie down. I swear I wont peek" as he turned around from her. Beknowst to her, he could see her reflection in the mirror and licked his lips when she dropped her towel and quickly slid on the panties. Y/n lay face down on the bed and called out to Bokuto who turned around. 

His eyes scanned her body. He could see the curves of her breasts being pressed against the mattress, eyeing their roundness under her body. Bokuto wanted to glid his hand down her body, to feel her smooth back. He eyed her covered bottom, the underwear was a tad bit small on her now. Since she was still breastfeeding, she needed to eat. Baby Bean's appetite was insatiable. He couldnt wait to squeeze that plump skin under his hands

"Whats taking so long?" Y/n asked. Bokuto looked at the back of her head.

"S-sorry, Im coming" he muttered as he climbed on top of her. Crotch resting on her ass. He bit his lip. It was too early for him to get turned on. He had to control himself. His lover was in pain and he needed to provide her some relief. 

She gasped when he poured the oil slowly down the middle of her back. Bokuto set the bottle down and got to work. She moaned as his fingers moulded her flesh. Dancing circles around her silky oily skin. 

"Oh... that feels really good" she moaned as he kept his concentration on her lower back. As he pressed down hard on the middle of it. She squealed, making his cock stir as he focused harder on that spot.

"Oh god, right there Kou" she groaned, fisting the towel under her as she felt the tightness in her back unknot. Bokuto slid down her body as he grabbed the bottle, pouring the oil in his palm before he rubbed his hands. She kept moaning as he took his time to massage her feets and up her legs. She became quiet as his fingers kneaded the backs of her upper thighs. 

Bokuto smirked to himself as he slid his fingers between her thighs, almost grazing her covered entrance making her shudder. She clenched her muscles as his slippery fingers teased inner thighs. She could feel the wetness almost seap through her folds but Bokuto's oily hands travelled to her round cheeks. He cupped them, making her eyes open

"K-kou? What are you doing!?" 

He grinned, 

"Its important to loosen all the muscles in your body babe. I cant neglect any part of your body" he cooed as his oily hands left their prints on her butt. He could almost see her skin through them. Feeling cheeky, he grabbed the bottle and poured the oil on her covered ass before his fingers trailed the slightly protuding flesh of her cheeks against her panty line. She whimpered as he slid his hands under her panties as he massaged the cheeks. She squirmed as she felt the flesh of her ass move under his hands. 

"How do you feel?" He asked as a finger teasingly grazed her near her rosebud.

"No!" She panicked when he pressed the tip of his finger against it. 

"Relax baby, I have to massage your internal muscles too. Its a special massage. You'll feel good, I promise!" He insisted. She was embarrassed and was about to protest when without warning, he pushed a finger in, the oil helping him slide in knuckle deep. She let out a shocked

"Oh!" As Bokuto wriggled his finger. 

"Shit y/n, relax... youre squeezing so tight, my finger might get stuck" he teased as she squeezed harder in embarrassment. He stroked her back, as she took in deep breaths. This feeling was foreign to her. It wasnt unpleasant but strange nontheless. Bokuto grinned when he felt her relax as he slowly slip his finger out. Just as he almost pulled out, he slid it back in quickly. 

Y/n gasped as she felt herself gush slightly. Bokuto noticed the wet patch forming and he licked his lips. He thursted in her a few times before pulling out. Y/n whined at the loss of sensation, her pussy was throbbing

"The massage isnt over... Turn around."he purred. 

She was embarrassed but she flipped over. Her arms covering her breasts. Even though she thought she was concealing her decency. She looked super erotic to Bokuto. The way the breasts were pushed together, nipples covered from her arms. 

He smiled as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms apart. She looked away as her breasts jiggled in front of his golden eyes.

"Keep them there..." he ordered her. She bit her lip as he poured the oil down the middle of her body. His hands travelled up her body and she expected him to grab her breasts but she looked at him when his hands began massaging her shoulders and then down her arms, his fingers interwining with his and he twisted her wrists softly. She bit her lip as he stared at her face before dropping her arms back down to her side. 

His hands slid to her hips, massaging the bone as she groaned. He glided them over to her stomach. His fingers pressing and circling her abdomen causing goosebumps to form all over her body. 

Finally he trailed his large hands to her breasts. Quickly grabbing the bottle and squirting more oil on her breasts. His hands began to knead them. Using his oily fingers he pinched her nipples making her gasp. He used the oil to his advantage he flicked her harden buds back and forth as she began squirming and mewling. 

She shivered and her eyes popped open. Oh no

"Kou, w-wait!"

He knew what was about to happen and pinched her nipples hard making her shriek.

"Noooo!" 

As milk began spilling from her breasts. She was so embarrassed. She always tried hiding from him or waited for him to leave the house so she could pump. He always insisted that it was perfectly fine but she was shy. 

Bokuto sat back, his dick was straining extremely hard against his sweats. 

"Fuck baby, this is so sexy. Youre leaking so much" he said as he watched her milk travel down her breasts slowly before dropping down on the messy towel below her. He eyed her panties, they were drenched.

"I can see your pussy through these panties... you're enjoying this special massage" he teased as she quickly brought her hands to cover her soaked mound.

"D-dont look!" She whined. Bokuto grinned as he pushed her hands away. 

"Now, now babe, the massage is almost over" 

He pulled her underwear off, biting his lips when he saw the strings of juices connecting with her panties just before he pulled them off. He pushed her legs wide apart and she shuddered when he poured the oil directly ontop of her glistening folds. Feeling the oil, slowly trickle down. She couldnt control the wetness pool from her throbbing hole and Bokuto noticed.

"You're so naughty. Dont think I didnt notice that cute little orgasm, you just had" he said as he flicked her clit.

"Oh! Koutarou..." she moaned and bit her lip. He looked down at her throbbing hole before two of his fingers dipped in her. His thumb from his other hand was stationed at her hardened nub, circling and rubbing it hard making her hips shake in delight.

His fingers were thick as he stretched her walls apart. She clamped down on them

"You need to relax those muscles, baby" 

She gasped as his third finger pushed into her other hole sneakily.

"A-ah!" She squealed as he grinned.

"Do you like happy endings? I know I do" he purred as his fingers thrusted into her at inhuman speed. She kept mewling and moaning as Bokuto kept his hand. Years of training his body really helped him in these moments. 

"Tell me are you going to cum? Are you feeling good? Do you like my fingers? Your pussy is moulded to take my dick perfectly now." He kept teasing, as he stroked her clit. She whimpered, she was so stimulated that her breasts couldnt stop leaking streaks of milk. Her pussy was pulsating hard. Almost like it was trying to swallow his fingers.

"Y-yeah, Im gonna cum! Im gonna cum! Im gonna cum! Ah! KOU STOP!" she wailed as she shot up, her hands grabbing his when he hit her bundle of nerves 

"No!" She wailed as she stilled her hips against his fingers as she gushed all over his hand and the towel underneath her. She fell back against the bed, gasping for air. Bokuto stood up and ripped his sweats off. His cock standing proud. 

Y/n was a wreck. Her body was red, her breasts dotted and streaked from her milk and her pussy was absolutely soaked. Bokuto wanted nothing more than to pound her into the mattress but after that intense orgasm, he knew she would pass out.

"Baby... come here. Ill make you feel good too." She purred as he looked at her. Hazy and lusty green eyes pulled him in. Her tongue wiggled through her lips, licking her top lip slowly, drawing him in. 

"You squirted so hard..." he whispered against her lips.

"I know, its because you made me feel so good" she purred before he kissed her. Their tongues rubbed against each other as his lips meshed against hers. When they parted. Y/n was too tired to get up. Instead she beckoned him to move closer to her head. 

His knees were by the side of her head. She was feeling extremely sensual from his massage. She felt confident. Bokuto groaned

"F-fuck Y/n" when she grabbed his shaft and rested it against her face. He couldnt see part of her face, thanks to his thick throbbing cock but he shuddered when her lips kissed the underside of his dick so sweetly. 

"I love your dick, Kou... I missed it to much" she whispered against his length as he bit his lip.

"Oya...? What did you miss about it, my little slut" he cooed 

She smiled against his cock. Her tongue wiggling out to lick him slowly.

"I missed licking it" she said. 

Lick

"How much fun it is to suck" 

"Oh" he groaned when she moved her body. She balanced her hands on his thighs as she bent down and opened her mouth, Bokuto felt his precum slowly drip down his length. Her hot breath teasing his thick tip. 

She moved her face pass his tip as she cradled his dick against her cheek. Rubbing it against his length.

"I missed how thick it is" 

Bokuto bit his lips. She looked so cute right now

"I can feel you throbbing against my cheek..." 

"Stop teasing me babe... Im so hard, it hurts..." he whined. 

She giggled as she pulled away from his length and licked his tip

"I really missed your taste. It gets me so wet.." she cooed before she engulfed him. Her mouth bobbing up and down his length. Bokuto moaned as he grabbed her long locks, trying his best not to pull so hard. He grunted as she sucked harder, pushing him down deeper. Her moans vibrated against his shaft as he pushed his head back.

"Fuck, babe... You're blowing me so fucking well. I remember how shy you were when we were first dating. You could never take in so deep..." his hands held her face up to look at him, her lips still wrapped around her base. He slowly slid his cock out amd rested it against her cheek.

"...but now, you're addicted to my cock, right? You look like you want to suck it so badly" 

She panted against his length.

"Please let me finish, I need you to cum in my mouth, please. I need it, so bad. I love your dick, please." She moaned. 

He dramatically sighed as he tapped his cock against her cheek

"Since you asked me so well-" he grabbed her face and pushed his length between her lips, she happily sucked him making him groan

"Dont stop y/n. Im close..." he groaned as she bobbed faster, feeling him throb in her mouth. His fingers cheekily pulled and pinched her nipples making her milk squirt out more as she moaned around him. Even without simulation, she could feel her pussy throbbing from the nipple stimulation. Lactating made her super sensitive and with Bokuto's magic fingers, he could make her cum through just teasing her nipples. 

"Sh-shit, Im cumming babe" he moaned as he thrusted his hips further, her nose almlst touching his pelvis as his fingers twisted her nipples making her moan with him as they both cam. 

Bokuto collapsed near her as she swallowed his seed. He watched her mesmerized. What a sexy woman. His hamds were soaking from the breastplay and he cheekily licked his fingers as Y/n blushed.

"No wonder Bean is hooked onto these, it tastes so sweet" he teased as she whacked his arm making him stick his tongue out. 

"You pervert" she muttered before cuddling him

"My body feels so good, thank you Kou" she said

He cuddled into her

"I told ya! You're gonna feel like a million buck tomorrow!" He grinned. She cringed as she felt how sticky her body was against his sweaty form

  
"Im gonna take a shower. I need to wash this off me" she ushered to the drying fluids on her body. Bokuto grinned as he jumped up from the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Lets shower together" he offered while carrying her into the bathroom

"Its time for round two anyway!" He said cheerily as she felt his growing erection press against her. Her eyes widened as she blushed

"Kou!?" 

His monsterous stamina would be the death of her, one day...


	22. Post-Story Oneshot 2: Breast or Bottle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of the young parents Bokuto and Y/n  
> Bokuto gets a little jealous of his son  
> Y/n has other concerns.

“I’ve finally finished the laundry!” Y/n sighed happily

Y/n had just finished her chores for the morning before she collapsed next to Bokuto on the couch. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Both of them eyeing little Keiji who was preoccupied with scrambling around with his baby toys. He was making the tough decision, whether he was going to eat the plastic apple or was he going for the banana. The couple watched amusedly as their son decided to try eating them both at the same time, only to cringe at the solidness of the toys. Keiji simply threw them far away in vexation before trying to reach out to his soft mini volleyball. Satisfied as the cushiony ball melded well against his erupting baby teeth.

The couple gazed at him dreamily,

“He’s just so cute, look at those chubby cheeks Kou! I just want to bite them!” Y/n gushed as she crawled away from him towards Keiji, whipping out her cell phone as she began taking uncountable photos of her clueless baby. Bokuto laughed,

“He’s such a fatty, look at that baby butt!” Bokuto stretched his hands out, ushering to Baby Bean’s diapered tushy. Bean lost interest in his toys as he outstretched his chubby hands to Y/n, demanding to be picked up as he babbled. Y/n dropped her phone, but she remained in her place, instead outstretching her own arms to Keiji.

“Come on baby, try crawling to mama! You can do this!”

Bokuto crawled next to her on the floor as he began coaxing Keiji towards him and Y/n. Both parents began encouraging the distracted baby as he looked down, preoccupied with his staring at his tiny toes.

“Kei look over here! Look at papa! Good boy!” Bokuto gushed when he patted the carpet making Keiji stare at him before giving a drooly grin. Y/n hugged Bokuto’s side hard as he too couldn’t stop his own eyes from sparkling.

“K-kawaii!” They both gushed from the innocent joy radiating from their baby. Y/n looked at Bokuto,

“I’m a bit worried, Okasan said that Keiji should be crawling by now. Poor guy, he tries but I think he’s a bit too heavy for his age. He can’t lift his belly from the floor when I try putting him in the crawling pose. Maybe I’m feeding him too much…” She sighed as Bokuto stroked her hair

“Hey, hey, hey, he’s just a baby. Sure, he’s a little rounder than other babies but he will grow out of it soon. I’m so glad he likes his food; we are his parents after all. My Okasan said I was just like Keiji when I was a baby and you’ve seen my photos! He looks like me! I mean he was so tiny when we brought him home!” Bokuto pushed his hands together, showing Y/n how tiny Keiji was.

“Don’t worry Y/n, he’s happy and healthy. I believe in my son and I know he will crawl soon. Once he starts crawling and walking, he’s going to start growing into his weight!”

Y/n made her way closer to Keiji before he lifted him up and cradled him against her. Keiji nuzzled into her neck before she lifted him higher to smooch his chubby cheek. Keiji laughed happily before he attacked Y/n’s face, his lips sucking on her cheek as Bokuto laughed, taking his phone out to record this scene. Baby Bean couldn’t control himself as he slobbered all over his mother’s face.

“K-kei, you can’t be hungry again!?” She whined as her son just gurgled, letting go off her as she placed him on the floor. Bokuto swooped in, lying on his back before lifting Keiji above him, swaying him the air, pretending he was an airplane. Keiji’s laughs filled the room, making Bokuto and Y/n join in. They were always in bliss when they spent time together. Bokuto grinned as he looked up at his mini-me. Matching golden eyes, looking into one another.

“OH! EWWW, K-KEIJI!” Bokuto quickly sat up when the drool from Keiji’s mouth dropped onto his face. Bokuto had to keep one eye closed to avoid it, going into it. Y/n giggled as she grabbed Keiji and placed him to sit on her lap, looking at Bokuto confused as his father wiped his face with his shirt. Y/n began squishing and softly circling Keiji’s cheeks between her fingers, making his face do a fish pout. Bokuto looked at the giggling boy before he smiled and dived towards him, rubbing his head into Keiji’s belly, making him squeal in delight before he began pulling Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto winced but he wasn’t in pain. Keiji was just getting stronger by the day.

“Is my little bean feeling ticklish?” Y/n teased before she began tickling the baby’s side making him laugh and squeal further. Both parents immediately stopped when his squeals became whines. They didn’t want to upset him. Keiji had strong lungs too. Y/n remembered the first time he had a fever, Bokuto and her went stir crazy. One, because it hurt them so much to see their little boy in pain. Two, he cried endlessly that night, leaving Bokuto and Y/n beyond exhausted for days.

“Whoops, sorry bud! It’s cool now, you’re a free man!” Bokuto convinced Keiji, who’s whimpers stopped as he spotted his little feet again, quickly lifting a foot and plopping it into his mouth. Making Bokuto and Y/n sweat drop as he rolled onto his back, still sucking his baby foot.

“He’s discovered his toes, how cute!” Y/n said as she stroked Bokuto’s leg. He grinned as he patted little Bean’s bottom.

“What a dumpling!” He laughed.

Bokuto and Y/n looked at each other, their eyes radiating the warmth of love between them. Y/n came closer to Bokuto as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“You’re right Kou, Keiji is growing fast, eventually he’s going to be talking and walking. I don’t want him to grow up. I wish I could keep him this small forever!” She whined, making him chuckle. Bokuto leaned in to smooch her cheek.

“Hey now, when Keiji starts growing, I’ll give you another baby and when that baby grows, we will have another one!” He simply stated as she laughed.

“You don’t mind having more children?” She asked him, as he looked at her.

“Of course, I want more kids! I miss you being pregnant. You were so round and adorable waddling around like a tiny penguin!” He said happily as she blushed.

“Kou, I looked awful when I was pregnant. I felt like a beached whale towards the end, I’ve only just started getting my body back in shape, but I still have a belly…” She pouted as she tapped her stomach. Bokuto pouted too.

“Y/n, no matter what you look like, you’ll always be beautiful in my eyes. You are beautiful…” His hands rubbed her stomach

“It was so hard controlling myself around you when you were pregnant. The thought of my baby inside you, turned me on so much. I was always proud when we went out and people saw us together. I got the sexiest woman in Japan! You’re a total MILF” He squeezed her ass in his hands making her gasp.

“Milf!? C’mon Kou, stop joking around!” She said with a blush. He shook her shoulders in anguish.

“Babe! I’m not joking! Your body is to die for. I swear, it’s been years, but my teammates are still droolin’ over ya. During our locker room talk, Atsumu was the one who called you a milf first! I did bonk him on the head. Cause nobody should lust over my woman except me! But, the more I thought about it, I realised how lucky I am. I’m marrying the sexiest woman, any guy has laid eyes on”

He stroked her face, she was still blushing before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He complied as they began making out. Bokuto was about to pull her into his lap when suddenly,

“Buh!”

Snapping out of their little intimate moment, the couple stared at the rolly-polly baby who was lying on his belly. His face screamed with determination. Y/n shook Bokuto

“Oh my gosh, I think he’s trying to crawl!!! Kou, quickly!!! Your phone!” She ushered him as he panicked and grabbed his phone, trying to record this precious moment.

“C’mon little man! You can do it!” He cheered as Y/n clapped her hands excitedly.

Keiji puffed his cheeks out as he tried his best to figure out how to move his body. Resting on his belly, he looked towards his parents. They were so close, yet so far. It wasn’t fair! Y/n pushed her arms out, calling Keiji’s name. His parents’ coos attracted his attention and he slowly pushed his elbows out and tried wiggling his body. It took him a few tries and the couple held their breath when he moved only three steps forward before collapsing in defeat.

“You did so well baby!!!” She clapped her hands as Keiji rolled on to his back, grabbing his foot and bringing it to his mouth again. Bokuto grabbed Keiji and cuddled him, nuzzling his chubby cheek

“Aww man, I’m so proud of you. You worked really hard! See, Y/n? Our little man is going to be just fine, he’s gonna be crawling in no time. Right Kei?” Bokuto asked his son

“Guh.”

Y/n giggled as she poked Keiji’s face gently, Baby Bean made a quick grab of her finger and dragged it to his mouth as he began suckling and dribbling on it. She could feel his erupting tooth, as she gently rubbed it.

“Oh Kei, I think we need to switch to bottles soon, these teeth are going to kill me”

Bokuto looked at her

“But baby teeth are so tiny!”

She looked at him,

“You don’t know the power of this kid. He’s a sucking machine! If he bites me, it is going to hurt, plus he’s going to be a year old soon, he needs to get into the habit of formula milk!

Bokuto pouted,

“But then your milk is going to stop…” He said sadly as she sweat dropped.

“Kou, don’t be a perv… I just don’t want to breastfeed anymore. It’s exhausting and you know how much it hurts when there’s too much…” She pouted as Keiji’s concentration remained on devouring her finger, his little fingers fiddling with the ring on her hand.

Bokuto sat behind her, his hands stealthily cupping her breasts over her shirt as she gasped.

“K-Kou! Keiji is right here! Stop” She tried to stop him as he cheekily smirked, weighing her breasts, lifting one up and down simultaneously.

“He’s like 9 months old, he’s not gonna remember this! Besides, when theres too much, I always help you out.” He winked at her, making her face flush as she shook her head

“Its embarrassing!”

Bokuto chuckled as he removed his hands from her breasts and wrapped them around her stomach as he hugged her close, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“Fine, I’ll wait till tonight. You gotta let me enjoy your boobs later! You know how much I love ‘em, sometimes I get jealous of Keiji. He gets them more than I do…” he pouted as Y/n shook her head.

“It’s because they’re for him!”

“But they were mine first!” Bokuto whined.

“Y-you can have them when Keiji starts drinking from his bottles! It’ll take a while for me to stop producing… so…. I’ll let you have all the fun you want till it stops.” She muttered shyly.

Bokuto squeezed her tighter, making her squeal when he nibbled her shoulder. Baby Bean looked up confused, his lips letting go of her finger. Y/n was amused when he cuddled into her chest, his tiny hands resting on each breast innocently as he fisted the soft material of her shirt. His golden eyes shining up at his parents.

“See Y/n, the kid knows I want them too. Doesn’t seem like he will take the bottle anytime soon. C’mon son, give mummy’s boobies back to me!” He argued with the baby who blankly stared at his father before he cuddled further into Y/n’s chest.

“He’s totally taunting me!” Bokuto whined.

She chuckled as she rubbed Keiji’s back,

“Aww, I think it’s time for your feed again. Come on baby, lets go. Kou, you can clean up” She said as she left his lap, holding Keiji against her as she walked to his nursery. Bokuto watched his wife look away and he swore his son looked at him with a smug look.

_‘Sneaky baby…’_ Bokuto thought as he sighed and gathered up Keiji’s toys.

“I hope our future babies are girls, I can’t share Y/n with anymore men! Keiji is an exception but Y/n is my woman” He muttered to himself before his hand held onto the small toy volleyball, he had gotten him when he was born.

Out of all the fancy gifts Baby Bean got, his favourite one was the simple toy volleyball Bokuto purchased after a match in the stadium. He remembered when he surprised Keiji with the ball. The baby clapped his hands in glee as he felt the velvet material in his hands, as soon as he sunk the ball into his toothless mouth, he was satisfied. Bokuto and Y/n were shocked at the time, they didn’t expect Keiji to like it so much. He held it while he slept or ate. He loved chewing on it and he loved squeezing the ball between his small hands. Whenever Y/n had to take the ball away to wash it, he would make a fuss until it was back in his hands.

As Bokuto squeezed the ball in his palm, his brows lifted.

_‘Wait….’_

He squeezed the ball a few more times…

*Squeeze* *Squeeze* 

“Squishy…” he muttered before his eyes widened and he gasped.

No wonder Keiji loved this toy so much, it felt just like Y/n’s breasts! Bokuto bit his lip in defeat as he declared.

“Damnit, he is totally my kid! You win this time Baby Bo, I’ll let you have Y/n for longer because I love you too much!”


End file.
